KK1 Kid Keitaro
by rincewind1990
Summary: Same guy, Same girls only difference is Keitaros 8! Follow his adventures as he comes to live with the Hinata Sou girls
1. Arrival

**Kid-Keitaro**

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

The evening sun shone down on two figures as they ascended the long stone stair case. The woman on the left held a small suitcase in her left and the small hand of her nephew in her right. Looking down at the young boy, Haruka Urashima couldn't help but smile as the child happily followed alongside her. Noticing that he was being watched he looked up and gave her a bright smile.

"Haru nee-san when did you say granny was going to be back?"

-Thwack- Haruka lightly biffed him on his head with her fan.

"I told you before Kei-kun, that its Aunty not Nee-san." She chided him good naturedly.

Rubbing his now sore head, Keitaro giggled and smiled up at her; allowing Haruka to clearly see his eyes gleaming with happiness despite the long scruffy hair which covered the top half of his face.

"Sorry Aunty Haru." He apologised as he took her hand in his again while still giggling.

Returning his smile Haruka answered his question "She said that she will be back around dinnertime so she won't be long. Still plenty of time to introduce you to all the girls, OK?"

"OK!" Keitaro said happily.

As they reached the top Haruka lead him inside and called out "GIRLS!" After a minute or so of no response Haruka said "I guess we'll just have to go looking for them."

-Grrrroooowwwwllllll-

Looking down she saw her nephew holding his stomach with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Been a while since you've eaten huh?" she laughed. "OK how about this, I'll go see if anyone's started to make dinner yet and if there's time for a small snack and you can go see if you can find any of the girls?"

"Alright Aunty" He replied.

"Good, now remember if you run into any of the girls to be polite, and before you go into any room to knock and wait for a response. If no one answers don't just go walking in OK?"

"Yes Aunty"

"Good. And if you find yourself in the hotspring, stay away from the water, I don't want to be fishing you out of there after you've been here only five minutes." She continued as she ruffled his hair. After she had sent him on his way Haruka moved towards the kitchen _'I wonder what the girls are up to. Shinobu-chan usually has dinner started by now.'_

* * *

Wandering through the halls Keitaro wore a small smile on his face as he remembered his last visit to this place with his parents. They had brought him here to see the cherry blossoms bloom and to spend time with his aunt and grandmother. He remembered himself and his grandmother watching his aunt sparring against one of her friends who was visiting at the time. He remembered helping them to clean and wax some of the floors and then to have sliding contests in which all three had ended in a laughing, exhausted pile. He remembered his whole family going to the festival at the local shrine and how he had ridden on his father's shoulders to watch the fireworks and how he had fallen asleep in his mother's arms on the way back. He remembered all this with a sad smile.

As his mind wondered he heard voices from a doorway he had just passed. Pressing his ear to the door he listened to see if he did in fact hear voices from this room. When he was confident that there were indeed voices coming from within he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come on in, it's just me and Motoko-chan in here." A voice called out from the other side.

Sliding open the door Keitaro poked his head inside and said "Hi I'm Keitarrr!" he trailed off with a cry as he looked into the room. Apparently he had walked into a changing room in which a honey haired brunette stood in just her panties and a taller, dark haired girl who only had slightly more clothing on than the other. The two sides just looked at each other before Keitaro came to his senses and said "I'm Sorry!" before retreating out the door, sliding it closed behind him and running off, trying to get back to his aunt. He was barely half way down the hall when his feet left the ground and he was hoisted upwards. Looking behind him he saw the two girls from the changing room, now covered in towels, standing behind him. The black haired girl had caught the back of his T-shirt with her wooden sword and lifted him up.

"What do you think you are doing here _little boy_?" his captor growled at him.

"I-I w-was…" he tried to explain but panic had taken over and he was struggling to string his words together.

"Don't you know this is a girls dorm? That means no guys allowed!" the brunette glared at him.

"Y-yes…" he managed to say as his arms flailed around, trying to get loose.

"Then why are you here? Did you perhaps want to peek at us while we were changing or steal our underwear?!" the girl holding him up snapped at him.

"N-no!" he squeaked, the way his shirt was being pulled up making it hard to breath.

"Sure! Like we'd believe a little pervert like you. I should show you what we normally do to perverts." His other captor said while cracking her knuckles.

"What's going on here?!" a new voice said from down the hall way. All three pairs of eyes fell upon a woman in her early 20s with short blond hair, who looked back in utter bemusement.

"Oh Kitsune, it's nothing we just found this little pervert running around."

"What's wrong with the two of you! He can't possible be more the eight years old!" Walking over to the trio she gently unhooked the young boy and brought him close to her chest. She could still fell him trembling in her arms so she gently rubbed his back to calm him down, "It's OK sweetie, no ones going to hurt you." After he had stopped shaking somewhat she said. "My name is Mitsune Konno, but you can call me Kitsune, OK sweetie?"

"O-OK" he said still frightened.

"Great!" she said enthusiastically, with a reassuring smile. "Can you tell me your name?"

"K-Keitaro." He whispered, keeping an eye on the other two girls.

"OK, Keitaro-kun can you tell me why you wandering around here?" She asked still stoking his back.

"A-Aunty Haru t-told me to in-introduce myself." He stuttered.

"Aunty Haru? You don't mean Haruka Urashima do you?" Kitsune asked, all three girls turning significantly paler at this possibility.

When he nodded the brunette asked "S-so your Haruka's nephew?"

"Yes he is." A stern voice intruded on the conversation. Looking in the direction of the voice they saw Haruka glaring at all three girls.

"Aunty!" Keitaro cried as he squirmed out of Kitsune's embrace and ran over to hide behind his aunt's leg.

"Naru-chan, Motoko-chan, Kitsune, is there a reason why my nephew is terrified?" Haruka asked as she reassuringly ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hey don't ask me I just got here!" Kitsune quickly put in, walking away from the other two.

"um... well you see he... um" Naru tried to explain but failed miserably.

"I'll deal with you two later." Haruka said coldly as she bent over to pick up her nephew who wrapped his arms around her neck. As she walked away she called over her shoulder "Go find Shinobu-chan and Su-chan and then meet us in the living room." She told them before disappearing down the hall.

"I think you two should go find those girls as soon at possible." Kitsune smirked.

"Wait aren't you going to help?" Naru asked.

"Why should I? Haruka's not mad at me." She laughed as she made her way to the meeting.

* * *

"NO! ABSOLUTLY NOWAY!" Naru screamed.

"This is not up for debate Naru-chan. Keitaro-kun is going to be living here from now on." Haruka said staring Naru down.

"But we can't have a boy around! What if he tries to peek at us again! He already walked in on me and Motoko-chan!"

"I did knock." Keitaro mumbled. When Naru glared at him he tried to hide behind Su and Kitsune. Since the meeting had begun he had been sitting between the two. Kitsune had been the first to find out about the new resident as she had come straight to the living room after Naru and Motoko had gone in search of the other girls. She had talked with both nephew and aunt while he ate a small sandwich. She had found him to be a very sweet young child and they instantly got along with one another. She didn't ask why he was going to be living here as she sensed that it was a touchy subject. She could also tell how the other girls were going to react to the news.

Su, as soon as she saw him had inspected him from every angle to determine if he had any food on him. Once that was done she pulled him into a hug, rubbing cheeks together commenting on how soft and cuddly he is.

Shinobu had reacted in her usual shy manner of bowing and greeting him politely.

Naru and Motoko on the other hand…

"Haruka-san I must agree with Naru-sempai. A girl's dormitory is not a suitable place for a boy to live!"

"What exactly makes you two think that you have a say in what goes on around here?" Haruka growled.

"We're paying tenants with rights you know!" Naru spat out.

"If that's how you feel you both know where the door is I'm not keeping you here." she said simply.

"You're throwing us out?!" Motoko cried.

"Not at all. It's your choice if you stay here or not but Keitaro's staying here whatever you choose to do."

"Why doesn't he just live down in the tea shop with you?" Naru yelled.

A vein throbbed in Haruka's forehead. She was going to hurt them. It was inevitable. These two girls had pushed her to the limit of her patience. How dare they try to tell her that Keitaro wasn't welcome in his family home. The house that his mother grew up in. The house that he would inherit. These girls who had lived in the Hinata for barely over a year thought they had the right to say if Keitaro could live here or not.

Clenching her fist and glaring at them Haruka took a step forward when she felt a hand grip hers. Looking down she saw Keitaro holding onto her with pleading eyes. Sighing she gave him a small smile. Turning back to Naru and Motoko she said to them

"Regardless of whatever the two of you say Keitaro-kun living here now. So you can either put up with it or move out those are your choices."

"Why doesn't he just go stay with his Mum and Dad?! They should act like real parents and take care of their own kid!"

She regretted her words as soon as she spoke them. Everyone could tell that she made a mistake. The temperature of the room plummeted, Keitaro's restraining hand fell to his side and his gaze lowered to the floor and Haruka's eyes burned with cold fury.

Through clenched teeth she growled "Su-chan, can you and Shinobu-chan take Keitaro-kun and show him your room?"

"O-Ok!" Su chirped, easily recognising that it would not be wise to be around Haruka at this moment in time. Grabbing Keitaro's and Shinobu's hand she dragged them to her room.

"um… Haruka I er…" Naru started. As Haruka heard Su's door slide open and then shut

-SLAP-

Naru was on the floor. No one had seen Haruka move. One minute she was watching the children go upstairs and then the next she was towering over Naru, glaring.

"Listen here you little brat, I don't give a shit about what you think or want! This decision has been made by me and by my mother, if you have a problem with that then you can just pack up your stuff and get the hell out of here! If we wanted your opinion then we would have asked!"

Naru backed away from the angry woman but she felt that even being on an other continent would not be far enough away.

"And one more thing, Keitaro's my nephew, Hina's grandson, when you insult his parents you insult my _Sister_ and my _Brother-in-law_, Hina's_ Daughter_ and _Son-in-law_. And if you dare to talk about them that way in front of Keitaro again being kicked out of here will be the least of you worries! Is that clear?!"

"Y-yes." Naru said weakly.

Pulling out a cigarette and lighting it Haruka inhaled deeply before saying "Not that its any of your business but the reason why Keitaro is not living with his parents is that they died nearly two years ago." This revelation caused all three girls to gasp.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know." She mumbled, rubbing her sore cheek.

"And that makes what you said alright, does it?" Haruka snarled.

"My, my aren't we all energetic." A voice called out from the door. All eyes turned to the source. There stood a small elderly woman with a large smile on her face.

"I presume this means that you have already introduced Kei-kun to everyone, Haruka-chan." Hina went on; ignoring the fact that Naru was on the floor rubbing her red cheek. Licking her thumb and forefinger Hina somehow reached up and extinguished the cigarette of her much taller daughter. "So where is my grandson?"

"The younger girls are showing him Su-chan's room." She said briefly mourning her lost cigarette.

"Alright I'll go get them, girls I'll leave you to make dinner. I'm sure that we could all do with something eat."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Su's Room**

"… and these are my banana trees where I grow my tasty bananas." Su explained as she led Keitaro and Shinobu around her room. Keitaro just looked around in amazement. The jungle room which Su inhabited mystified the young boy. "How… how did you do this?"

"Fu Fu Fu so you want to know my secrets Keitaro-kun." She laughed while patting his head. "OK I'll tell you…" she then launched into a very detailed description of all the processes involved in creating her jungle paradise. "… and that's all there is to it." She finished cheerfully.

"I see…" Was all Keitaro could say. He was even more confused than he was before the explanation. Looking at Shinobu for a translation the girl shrugged; she was just as confused as he was.

smiling down at him Su pulled Keitaro away from the banana plantation towards a clearing with a hammock hanging from between two trees. Jumping into the hammock she pulled Keitaro up after her and helped Shinobu up. Hugging him she once again rubbed her cheeks against his before purring out "mmmm Keitaro's so soft." Which caused him to burst out in a fit of giggles as her cheek tickled his. Shinobu couldn't help by smile at the pair.

"Keitaro-kun can I ask you something?" Shinobu hesitantly asked.

"OK." He said as he and Su settled down.

"Why are you coming to live here with us? Did something happen to your parents?"

Keitaro was silent for a moment before saying "They died two years ago and I had to live in an orphanage."

"I'm- I'm sorry." Shinobu said, instantly regretting brining it up.

"It's OK, I made lots of friends there and now I get to live here with all of you." He said with a plastic smile.

Keitaro was pulled into a hug by Shinobu "And we're glad that you that you're living her." She smiled and stroked his hair, surprising herself at how bold she was being.

Keitaro was caught off guard by the hug but quickly reciprocated it and said "Thanks Shinobu nee-san." Shinobu smiled brightly at her new honorific.

"I wana hug Keitaro as well!" Su yelled as she leapt at them.

"Ah Su nee-san!" Keitaro cried as she glomped them, causing all three to fall into a heap on the ground.

"Are you alright Keitaro-kun?" Shinobu asked worriedly. After checking to see if everything was still attached, he broke out in a huge grin and infectious giggles that soon got the two girls laughing along with him.

"I see you're having fun Kei-kun" a voice chuckled.

Looking up the three children saw Hina smiling gently at them.

"GRANNY!" Keitaro cried happily as he extracted himself from the pile and rushed over to his grandmother to be enveloped in a hug.

Squeezing him strongly Hina kissed him on his forehead "How are you Kei-kun?"

"I'm fine Granny. Su nee-san and Shinobu nee-san were showing me her room."

"Is that so? And are you two getting along with my Grandson?" Hina asked the two girls.

"Yes Granny." Shinobu said politely

"Yep, Keitaro's so soft and cuddly." Once again sneaking up behind him and hugging him.

"Fu Fu Fu it's good to know Kei-kun will have you two looking after him." Hina laughed. "Now come on you three, lets go have some dinner."

"Oh no I completely forgot about dinner!" Shinobu said horrified.

"Calm down Shinobu-chan, Haruka-chan and the others are preparing dinner tonight so don't worry." Hina assured the girl.

"OK." She said, still worried about not doing what she thought was job.

"Good, now lets go and check on dinner." she smiled.

* * *

**Hinata Sou Living Room After Dinner**

Dinner was a strange affair all round. Keitaro had been flanked by Shinobu and Su while Hina and Haruka sat across from him. Naru and Motoko sat as far away from Keitaro as possible while still being at the dinner table and occasionally glaring at Keitaro when they thought it was safe to do so. Kitsune had just sat back and enjoyed the show. Once everyone had finished Hina announced that she had something to tell everyone and so ushered everyone into the living room. Su had dragged Keitaro onto her lap, not wanting her new favourite cuddling partner to be snapped up by someone else. Kitsune sat on their right and Shinobu on their left while Naru and Motoko stood to the side.

Standing in the centre of the room was Hina with Haruka to the right, a binder in her hand. "OK I just have a couple of announcements so I'll just get straight to the point and not take up much of your time. First of all, as I'm sure you are all aware of by now, my grandson Keitaro will now be living here. My second announcement is that I am stepping down as manager of Hinata Sou and going on a tour of the world's hotsprings."

"WHAT!" all the girls yelled with the exception of Su who was still rubbing against Keitaros face.

"What are you talking about Granny? How can you be quitting? What about us?!" Everyone bombarded her with questions.

Calling for quiet she said "I have of course put a lot of thought into this. I'm getting on a bit and I want to see the world again. Since most of your parents wouldn't allow you to stay here unsupervised, I have already chosen my successor." The girls that were paying attention breathed a sigh of relief but were unnerved by Harukas smirk. "The person who will be taking over is Keitaro-kun."

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Granny how can you expect a child to run this place by himself?" Naru said in disbelief.

"He won't be by himself. I'll be co-manager until he is old enough to look after this place by himself. And you should watch how you talk about your new manager and landlord." Haruka said still smirking.

"Landlord?!" Naru yelled.

"Yes I'm giving Keitaro the deed to Hinata Sou. Any questions?"

"um…" Keitaro said while raising his hand "What would I have to do?"

Smiling at him Hina said "Not much at first, perhaps collecting rent and helping the girls with chores, basically what ever jobs Haruka thinks you are ready for."

"And we mean helping, no doing for you." Haruka put in looking specifically at Kitsune "Extensions on rent have to be agreed upon by myself and Keitaro-kun, and he also has a say on who's allowed to live her." She said, this time looking at Naru and Motoko.

"You mean…" Motoko started.

"Yes Kei-kun has the right and power to evict any of you providing that Haruka-chan agrees with his reasons." The girls were silent as they contemplated the implications of this. Then Su raised her hand.

"Does this mean that Keitaro is going to stay here?" her mind only just catching up with the conversation.

"Yes Su-chan Keitaro-kun will be living here from now on." Hina smiled at the strange girl.

"YAY! Keitaro can play with me everyday!" She yelled happily, squeezing him extra tightly.

"Well if there are no more questions all we need to do is sign some papers and then we everything will be in Keitaros name." Hina finished, gesturing to her daughter for the appropriate papers.

"Well I think this calls for a celebration to welcome our new landlord!" Kitsune cheered winking at Keitaro.

"Just don't go overboard." Haruka said warningly.

"We'll see!" Kitsune laughed loudly.

* * *

**Managers Room (Now Keitaro's bedroom)**

Keitaro was laying in his futon with Hina and Haruka tucking him in. The party had gone on until Hina had declared it too late for the younger residents to be awake. Kitsune had kept her drinking to a minimum with the help of Harukas watchful eyes, Naru and Motoko only staying because it had turned into a joint welcoming party for Keitaro and going away party for Hina.

"When are you leaving Granny?" Keitaro asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning, Kei-kun" Hina explained softly.

"So I won't see you before you go?" he asked sadly.

"Probably not I'm afraid." She stated as she lightly stroked his hair. "But don't worry about it Haru-chan will be here to have breakfast with you and there's Kitsune as well as Su-chan and Shinobu-chan for you to play with."

"OK" he said sadly. "um Granny, about adopting-"

"Don't worry about that, as soon as the paperwork goes through it will all be official, just in Haruka's name."

"OK." He said tiredly, but happily.

Bending down Hina kissed him on his forehead and hugged him "I love you Kei-kun." She whispered into his ear.

"Love you too Granny." He whispered back. When she let him go Keitaro held open his arms for his aunt who happily filled the void left by her mother.

"Love you Aunty." He said.

"Love you Kei-kun, now get some sleep OK, it's been a long day. If you need any thing Kitsune is just next door and Shinobu-chan just down the hall."

"Good night." He mumbled as he fell asleep.

Smiling, the two women silently left his room.

"Are you sure that leaving is the best thing to do? He's been through a lot and he could use the support." Haruka asked her mother.

"He'll be fine; after all he has you, Su-chan, Shinobu-chan and Kitsune to look after him." Hina assured her daughter.

"Naru-chan and Motoko-chan aren't happy about this." Haruka pointed out.

"They'll get used to it." Hina dismissed her concerns.

"If your sure." Haruka mumbled, lighting up another cigarette.

"Yes I am, and i don't want you smoking around Kei-kun. You might not care about your lungs but that doesn't mean he has to suffer because of your bad habbit." She preached once again putting out her daughters cigarette.

"Yes mother." Haruka sighed.

"Good, now come on and help me pack."

* * *

**Kitsunes Room**

'_Well this is going to be interesting.' _The fox eyed girl thought with a smirk _'And it certainly annoyed Motoko-chan and Naru-chan.' _Wearing just a tank top and panties, Kitsune stretched out and thought about the new arrival. _'I might have to have to have a have a word with those two. If they aren't careful they'll end up getting thrown out. He's not that bad, just walked in the wrong room at the wrong time.' _

Her musings were cut short as she heard a whimpering sound. _'What's that?' _she thought. Slowly she exited her room and looked around. Hearing the sound again she turned to the room next to hers _'Is that Keitaro?' she wondered with a frown. _Silently sliding open the door she saw that he was tossing and turning in his sleep, letting out a soft whimper every so often.

Rushing over to him and shook him awake "Keitaro! Wake up!"

Slowly opening his eyes he said "Huh? Kitsune-san? What are you doing here?"

"I heard something from this room, it looked like you were having a nightmare. Are you OK?"

"Y-yea, I'm fine." He insisted with a shaky smile.

'_You really aren't a good liar Keitaro.' _She thought. Smiling down at him Kitsune gently stroked his cheek and said "I was getting a bit lonely in my room, do you mind if I spend the night you."

"Sure!" his smile more firm than before. Sliding over he pulled his pillow out, offering it to Kitsune.

"Thank you sweetie." Sliding under the covers she lay down and pulled Keitaro into her chest. She could still feel him shaking.

"It's OK Kitsune nee-san" he mumbled, nuzzling into her breasts, before falling asleep.

'_Typical guy, falling asleep in my chest and thinks he's doing me a favour.' _She thought amused. as she stroked his back keitaro snuggled closer and mumbled out "Mama…"

_'Poor little thing, I wonder if his nightmare was about parents.' _Kitsune thought sadly. Hugging him closer, she idly thought _'First guy in ages to snuggle against my chest and he isn't even 10 yet. He is cute though if you take away this fringe.' _She reached up to his face and brushed his hair away. "Oh my god…" she said, her eyes widening to their fullest as she looked at a large scar travelling from his forehead down his nose.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Ok new story and i hope you liked it. Couple of things first i've not abandond Sempai, My Saviour i just want to get the first chapter of a couple of stories done. i've got about 4 other story ideas besides this and sempai and out of all of them i only know how i'm going to end 3 of them (this one, sempai and one other called ancestor).

1. How kei looks: ok Keitaro's 8 years old and the top of his head just reaches Harukas hips. his long hair looks like Nodoka's from Mahou Sensei Negima did originally and the scar on his forhead looks like Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy 8. Also he doesn't wear glasses

2. all the girls look the same

3. ages : Haruka- 24 Kitsune- 21 Naru- 17 Motoko- 15 Su & Shinobu- 13

4. i know i may have shown Naru and motoko as a bit extreme but all i ask is that you read all the chapters before you pass judgement.

* * *

unsigned reviews: to answer questions you anonymous users have i'll put the responces here untill next chap so if you reviewed without being signed in just check back here to see if i answered you.

**To**:

anon: i'm glad you liked the fic so far and i hope you keep reading until the end, to answer your first to questions you'll just have to read on. as for the ages, your right about them i just tweeked them for this fic.

Niles748: thanks for the review and i'm glad you liked it.

Mike 5 tone: thanks for your kind words and i'm glad you liked, hopefull you'll find the next chapter just as enjoyable. (I wasn't sure on the title either so any suggestions are welcome.)

pops: thanks for your review and i'm working on the next chapter right now. as to your questions i'm afriad that i'm keeping the plot close to my chest. i've got more or less a good idea about what i want to put in the story so you'll have to wait and see. as for why he's an orphan it plays into a much wider picture i have of the direction of this fic which i couldn't see working if his parents were still alive.

i think thats everything any questions just ask please review and tell me what you think. i will be reveiling the origin on his scar in the next chapter


	2. Explanations

**Kid-Keitaro**

**A/N: **this chapter will detail how Kei got his scar. This will explain why the rating is **M **so discretion is advised but there is no sexual content what so ever in this chapter. (Except some jokes by Kitsune.)

* * *

**Last** **Time on Kid-Keitaro **

"_Thank you sweetie." Sliding under the covers she lies down and pulls Keitaro into her chest. She could still feel him shaking._

"_It's OK Kitsune nee-san" he mumbled, nuzzling into her breasts, before falling asleep._

'_Typical guy, falling asleep in my chest and thinks he's doing me a favour.' __She thought amused. Stroking his back he snuggled closer "Mama…" Keitaro mumbled in his sleep. __'Poor little thing, I wonder if his nightmare was about parents' __she thought sadly._

_Hugging him closer, she idly thought __'First guy in ages to snuggle against my chest and he isn't even 10 yet, he is cute though if you took away this fringe.' __She reached up to his face and brushed his hair away. "Oh my god…" she said, her eyes widening to their fullest as she looked at a large scar travelling from his forehead down his nose._

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Explanations**

Everyone sat around the table awaiting breakfast. Shinobu buzzed around the place making sure all her dishes were just right, having asked Haruka what food Keitaro likes she cooked them all to perfection. Su was being restrained by Haruka to prevent her leaping on and consuming all the food, while Naru and Motoko just sat there stewing in annoyance at their inability to influence the presence of the new manager. Keitaro and Kitsune had yet to show their faces. Dabbing out her cigarette Haruka said

"Naru-chan, can you go and see what's keeping Kitsune and Keitaro-kun, please."

"Why should I have to go get him? He's your nephew!" Naru snapped.

"It was a request, Naru-chan not an order, and since Kitsune is your best friend I figured that you might want to see if she's up to eating this morning and while you at it you could see if your new _landlord_was awake yet." Haruka said simply, her stare biting into her.

"Fine." She grumbled as she got up and left. Haruka just rolled her eyes at her childishness.

Ascending the stairs to the first floor, still grumbling and muttering to herself Naru arrived at Kitsune's room, banging on the door she called out "Kitsune, wake up; it's morning, you didn't have that much to drink last night." Sliding open her door she saw Kitsune's empty, unmade futon. _'She's probably lounging around in the springs.'_ She sighed _'I suppose I had better check on that brat otherwise I'll have Haruka breathing down my neck.' _Walking to the next door to the right she slid it open and her eyes went wide. Laying in the centre of the room, with the covers of the futon pooled around their feet was Kitsune and Keitaro. Kitsune was clearly only wearing panties and a tank top which through the course of the night had gotten pulled up and would have exposed her belly button had Keitaro not been laying on top of her, his head resting on her breasts with a happy smile on his face. Naru reacted the only way she knew how.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO HER?!" she yelled as she stamped over to them.

Hearing the sudden noise Keitaro's head shot up, his eyes wide, in time to see Naru drawing her hand back.

-SLAP-

Keitaro was thrown off Kitsune by Naru's backhand and slammed into the wall. Raising a shaking hand he cupped his cheek and looked at Naru. Standing next to Kitsune she glared down at the young boy.

Tears forming at his eyes Keitaro did the only thing he can do.

He rans.

But instead of running out the door he ran to the other end of his room, pulled a panel away from the wall and disappeared into the darkness of a tunnel.

Naru huffed to herself as she turned to Kitsune. The fox eyed girl was staring up at her, eyes wide in amazement. "Are you alright Kitsune? I can't believe that little pervert. He's only been here one night and he's already -"

-SLAP-

"Kitsune!" Naru yelled in pain as she fell to the floor, holding her cheek.

"What the hell is wrong with you Naru?! Where do you get off hitting him like that?!" Kitsune yelled back, standing over her and glaring much like Naru was just doing to Keitaro. Before she could reply, the sound of running feet filled the hall way as Haruka appeared at the door way followed closely by Motoko with Su and Shinobu bringing up the rear.

"What's going on here?" Haruka yelled. Both girls looked away and didn't answer. "Where's Keitaro?" Kitsune nodded towards the open panel.

"What happened here?" she growled

When neither offered an explanation she said "I'll deal with it later. What we need to do is find Keitaro. Kitsune go put something on, Su-chan, Hina showed the tunnels right? You and Shinobu-chan can help us find him. Do you have a walkie talkie or something that we can use to communicate with each other?"

"Of course." She chirped and started to run off only for Haruka to grab her by the collar. "Will it explode when we use it?"

"It might _not _explode." Su grinned.

"Better than nothing I suppose." Haruka grumbled, as she let the girl go and looked for the flashlights her mother stored in the room.

"What about us?" Motoko asked.

"You two stay out the way. If Keitaro sees you two coming he'll never stop running."

When Kitsune and Su returned they split up into pairs, Kitsune and Haruka going to search through the tunnel which Keitaro disappeared down while Su and Shinobu went down a different entrance.

"So what happened?" Haruka asked.

"Um well…"

"You can either tell me now or I'll get it out of Keitaro-kun. If I have to get it out of him, I will probably still be mad when we get out of these tunnels which will reflect how I act towards your best friend. So you might want to consider the benefits of telling me now so I can work off some of my anger before I get my hands on her." Haruka warned.

"Or you might just think about what happened until we get out of here and get more and more angry as time goes on." Kitsune weakly joked.

"That's just a risk you're going to have to take. You might also want to consider how I will react to you if you choose to keep it a secret from me." Haruka said simply.

Sighing Kitsune said "Last night I heard a whimpering sound coming from Keitaro's room. Turned out he was having a nightmare. I woke him up and long story short I ended up sleeping with him. Naru-chan comes in this morning, sees me wearing hardly anything, with Kei-kun laying on my boobs. She yells, slaps him into a wall and he runs off into this tunnel."

"Stupid little girl! What the hell's her problem?! He's 8 years old for god's sake!" Haruka growled.

"Easy Haruka-san, you know what Naru-chan's like." Kitsune said trying to calm her down.

"And that's an excuse for slapping an 8 year old boy on the first morning he's here?"

"Of course not, I'm not trying to defend her just try to prevent a murder." Haruka just grunted in response.

After a moment of silence Kitsune gathered up her courage and asked. "Haruka can I ask you something?"

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'll answer." Haruka responded.

"Well it's a bit personal."

"Just ask, Kitsune." Haruka sighed.

"It's about Keitaro-kun."

Haruka stopped, turned and waited for her to ask.

"Well last night when we were in bed I brushed his hair aside and saw his scar… I was wondering how he got it."

"I see." Haruka said as she continued to walk alone the dark passageway.

"You don't have to tell me if it's a sensitive subject." Kitsune explained "It's just, well…"

Sighing Haruka replied "It's fine Kitsune, it's just a really long story which is a bit hard to tell." Rubbing the bridge of her nose she said "To put if simply, Keitaro-kun would have been a lot better off if he had never been born."

"Haruka!" Kitsune said in shock.

"I know how it sounds Kitsune but trust me."

"How can you say that?! He's your nephew!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Haruka snapped. "It's just… look it's just easier to tell you the whole story."

Lighting up a cigarette Haruka asked "Have you ever heard of Tennōzu family?"

"I think I have. Aren't they that big, rich family that owns some of the big businesses in the centre of Tokyo?"

"More or less. More precisely the whole family are a bunch of ruthless bastards with absolutely no morals or conscience. Well most of them anyway. Keitaro's father, Saiga was the heir of the Tennōzu family. At least he was until he was disowned by them."

"Why was he disowned?" Kitsune asked.

"Well he was sort of the white sheep of that family. While his brothers and sisters were pulling the legs of insects he was learning how to cook. When he expressed no interest in taking over the business and running it like his parents did they pretty much just let him get on with what ever he wanted to do and focused on training his siblings to take his place. So he got himself an apprenticeship at a bakery around here. His teacher was an old man with no family and so when he retired he sold the shop to Saiga. He was about as old as I am now when he brought it. Anyway not long after he started running it, quite successfully I might add, he met my sister and they fell in love. A couple of years later he approached Hina and asked for permission to marry her." Haruka smiled at the memory. "Hina was overjoyed when he asked her but she set some conditions before she gave her blessing."

"Why?" Kitsune asked confused.

"Well mum was worried about continuing our family. I was probably only 14 when he asked and my brother's… _tastes_ meant it was uncertain if there would be any children to continue our family line."

"What do you mean by 'tastes'?" Kitsune asked.

Haruka gave her a level stare "The _kind_ of people that he likes to have a relationship with means that he is _unlikely_ to conceive a child." Emphasizing certain words to get her point across.

"oh… oh, oooh I see, you mean he's … oh." She said with a bashful smile as realization bloomed.

"Yes" Haruka said giving her a funny look. "Anyway mum never really liked or trusted the Tennōzu and so said that if he wanted to marry her he would have to be adopted in to the Urashimas and that any children would be of the Urashima family."

"oh, I take it that his family wasn't very happy about that."

"At first they were ecstatic. They thought that their disappointment of a son would finally be of some use, marring the eldest daughter of a powerful family like ours. When they found out that he had agreed to join our family they were so angry they refused to acknowledge him or Keitaro's existence when he was born two years later."

"OK so what does this have to do with Keitaro-kun's scar?"

"Quite a lot actually but they come back into the story a bit later. Well for the next six years life was pretty uneventful, I travelled around for a bit with that idiot Seta, the bakery continued to grow more and more successful that they were even thinking of opening up another one, and Keitaro was a healthy growing boy of 6 who couldn't have been more happy." Her voice gained a tone of sadness. "That's when his parents died."

"What happened?" Kitsune asked cautiously

"I want to make it clear that I don't want this spread around to the other girls. It's not something me and Hina like to talk about let alone Keitaro-kun."

"Of course."

Pausing for a moment to inhale on her cigarette and gather herself Haruka said "A bit less than two years ago there was a robbery at the bakery. From the police report we found out that three men ran in to store carrying guns. We're not sure exactly what happened but the robbers shot both Saiga and my sister."

"Oh my god…" Kitsune whispered. "Where was Keitaro?"

"He was helping out at the back of the shop." Haruka said quietly.

"You mean he was there?!" when Haruka nodded she whispered "Shit"

"That isn't the worst of it." Haruka mumbled.

"W-what do you mean." Kitsune stuttered.

"Apparently Keitaro-kun had heard the yelling and wandered out the front."

Kitsune paled "You mean he saw it happen?"

"We're not entirely sure what happened. Keitaro-kun wouldn't talk about it, but when the police arrived they found him holding his mothers head in his lap."

"Did he..? Was she..?" Kitsune couldn't find it within herself to finish her questions.

"As I said Keitaro-kun wouldn't talk about it but that's not the end of it. When the police first tried to talk to him he fainted, it turned out that he had gotten shot in the shoulder. He almost died from blood loss." Said Haruka, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes without Kitsune noticing they were there.

"H-he was shot?" she asked her eyes wide and her mouth dry.

"Yep" Haruka said her voice ringing with false humour "and his life didn't get any better after that, either."

"What? How could it get any worse?"

"For a month after he got out of hospital, a few months before his 7th birthday, Keitaro-kun had been living here with us when a lawyer , a social worker and some police officers turned up at our door. The Tennōzu family decided that they wanted custody of Keitaro, and until the matter was settled the only 'fair' thing to do was to put him in orphanage."

Kitsune frowned "Keitaro had just lost his parents and they wanted to take him away and stick him in an orphanage?! Who the hell is that fair to?!"

"Fair to them apparently. They argued that if it came down to Keitaro choosing where to live he would be '_biased'_ towards us. I don't know how much they had to pay the judge to agree with them but it must have been a lot." She growled bitterly.

"So what happened in the orphanage?"

"The bitch running the place felt that the kids were here own personal punching bags."

"Wait, you don't mean…" Kitsune asked, shocked.

"We didn't find out about it until a couple of months ago. When we won the custody battle we went to pick him up on his way home from school. We hadn't had any contact with Keitaro since he was taken away; we weren't even allowed to send him a card on his birthdays. He had a whole group of kids from the orphanage following him around like lambs." She allowed herself a small smile. "You can imagine how surprised we were when Keitaro told us that he couldn't come with us."

"_Why?_" Kitsune croaked.

"Apparently whenever one of them did anything remotely wrong she would beat them with canes. Anything from talking too loud to knocking over a drink warranted a beating. That is, until Keitaro turned up."

"Why? W-what happened when he got there?"

"He took it upon himself to look after and protect the other children. He cooked meals for them, made sure they had lunches for school, helped with homework. And whenever that sadistic bitch found something to hit the kids about, Keitaro took the blame." The last part came out as a whisper.

"You can't mean that he was beaten for things he didn't even do?"

Haruka nodded. "He did such a good job of looking after those kids that they all called him Onii-chan" she said with a hint of pride in her voice. "He told us that he couldn't just leave them unprotected against that woman. So me and Hina got the police involved. When they went around to question her, she snapped. She ran to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and tried to slash the face of a little girl who was unlucky enough to get in her way." Kitsune gasped "She was lucky enough to have Keitaro near her."

"What did he do?" she asked hoarsely.

"He pushed her out of the way before that bitch got to her. Keitaro-kun, unfortunately couldn't avoid it and… well you've seen his scar. " She didn't even bother to try and hide the tears. "When he was taken to the hospital they gave him a complete check over. His entire back was covered in scars from where he was beaten."

"W-what about the other kids?" Kitsune choked out.

"Once they saw his back they got all the kids in for a check up. They all had scars on their backs but none as severe as Keitaro's, they would likely fade as they get older."

"And Keitaro's?" Kitsune asked hesitantly.

"They will fade some but they will always be noticeable unless he gets a skin graft."

"Fuck!" Kitsune whispered "Fuck! What happened to that woman?"

"She was arrested, rushed through court and luckily got 30 years."

"Luckily?" Kitsune asks with confusion.

"It means she has 30 years until I can get my hands on her." Haruka growled.

"So how come I haven't heard anything about this on the news or anything."

"Because our family decided to keep it out of the media rather than have reporters buzz around the children and the government were more than happy to go along with it since it was hugely embarrassing to them."

"You have influence in the government and the media? Just how powerful are the Urashimas?"

"You have no idea." Haruka stated with a small smile.

"What about at school? They must have noticed their backs during when they changed for gym or something."

"Apparently she made them wear their gym clothes under their uniform."

"Devious bitch." Kitsune mumbled "Don't suppose I could have one of your cigarettes could I?"

"Here" she replied, holding out her last one; her carton depleted over the course of the story "Didn't think you smoked."

"I don't, but unless you have a bottle of sake in your apron this will have to do." Kitsune said with a weak smile.

"You understand what I meant about him being better off?"

"I wish I didn't but yeah. I don't think there's another person in the world that had to go through the shit he's had to."

"And he's not here for five minutes and he's harassed by Naru and Motoko and after one night he's had to go into hiding." Haruka spat out. "In the place where he's meant to be safe and away from abuse."

"Don't worry, I'll have a word with those two, and make sure they steer clear of him."

"If either of them so much as gives him a dirty look, I swear to god, Kitsune I'll throw them down the stairs myself. He doesn't deserve this." Haruka warned.

"I know, I can't believe how their acting though. I mean he's just a kid."

"I can. They're both just a pair of spoiled brats who throw a temper tantrum when ever they don't get their way."

As much as she wanted to Kitsune just couldn't bring herself to defend her friends.

"Hey Haruka-san" Kitsune says in between puffs and coughs from smoking "Is Keitaro-kun alright, you know, in his head. I mean anyone who went through half as much shit as he went through wouldn't be as cheerful as he seems. And why did he take the blame for the other kids?"

"After Keitaro-kun got out of hospital, the psychiatrist he and the other children had to see said that because he wasn't able to do anything when his parents died, he feels the need to protect others. If he could alleviate the suffering of others he would do so with out so much as thinking about his own well being. As to why he's so cheerful" she shrugged "he was always like that when he was younger, maybe it's just his way of coping with everything that happened to him."

"I really need a drink." Kitsune mumbled.

"So any other questions?"

"A hell of a lot more, but I don't think if I can stand finding out anymore right now."

They continued on in silence only broken by the occasional cough from Kitsune as she processed what she just found out until they heard a soft sobbing from down one of the side passages.

"Did you hear that?" Kitsune said.

"Yeah" Haruka replied. Shinning her torch down the passage, the beam rested on the small shaking shape halfway down.

"Keitaro!" Haruka called out.

His head shot up; his tear stained face visible in the torch light, and started to run, but Haruka moved faster and grabbed him around the waist. "Easy, Kei-kun, it's me, Aunty Haru." She said trying to stop his squirming away from her.

"A-aunty?" her said. Looking up at her smiling face in the dark tunnel he buried his face in her chest. "Aunty!" he wept.

"It's OK Kei-kun." She said gently in an effort sooth him.

"A-aunty, I-I… N- naru-san…K-kitsune nee-san…" he sniffed.

"Kei-kun…" Kitsune said, kneeling down next to them, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Keitaro flinched away from her "K-kitsune nee-san?"

"Yeah it's me Kei-kun." She whispered.

"I-I'm s-sorry nee-san, I-I don't know what I did but…"

"Oh sweetie" Kitsune she pulled him into a hug. "It's OK you didn't do anything wrong."

"B-but Naru-san said-"

"Don't you worry about what she said; you just listen to me and your aunt. You did nothing to be sorry about."

"O-OK." He nuzzled into her neck.

Haruka smiled at the pair, happy that he had someone who would look after him. Gingerly taking out Su's radio she got in contact with the other search party. "Su-chan, Shinobu-chan can you hear me?"

After some static she heard "Y-yes Haruka-san it's me Shinobu." Her meek voice came through.

"We've found Keitaro-kun so you can stop looking for him. Are you two still in the tunnels?"

"N-no we're in Su-chan's room."

"What are you doing there?"

"um when we were searching for him Su-chan she came up with the idea to build a Keitaro-tracker to help find him and I don't know how to get around the tunnels like Su-chan does so um, sorry for not looking for him!" she rambled.

"It's fine Shinobu-chan, we've found him so you can tell her she can stop."

"um I'm not sure if I can. She seemed very _eager_ about making it."

"Never mind, we'll meet you in the dining room for breakfast OK?"

"O-OK goodbye." She said.

Over the radio, Haruka could hear "Shinobu-chan you're meant to say 'over and out' when you've finished."

"I-I am? Oh um over and out Haruka-san." Then there was just static. Haruka smiled and turned back to see Keitaro and Kitsune still hugging with Kitsune speaking softly into his ear.

"I didn't know you were so good with children, Kitsune."

"Well I have to be to put up with the other girls." She laughed.

"OK you two lets get out of here and have some breakfast."

"OK Aunty." Kitsune picked up Keitaro, who wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head against her shoulder as they began to retrace their steps. After a few minutes of walking Keitaro looked around and asked "Where are we going Aunty?"

"To the dining room of course"

"But the quickest way to the dining room is back down there." He pointed at a side passage they just past. "This way leads down to your tea house."

"How do you know?" Kitsune asked.

Wiggling out of Kitsune's arms he pointed at a small arrow carved into the wall "Me and Granny made them. She showed me how to escape in case Hinata Sou was attacked."

"Attacked by who sweetie?" Kitsune asked with a smile.

Keitaro shrugged "Pirates?" This got a laugh out of the two women.

"OK Kei-kun why don't you lead us out of here" Haruka said.

"OK!" He smiled. Taking a hold of Kitsune and Haruka's hands he led them down the passage. After a few minutes they reached a dead end. Walking in front of them Keitaro pushed on the wall which swung open.

Exiting the tunnel they found themselves in the living room.

"You did it Kei-kun!" Kitsune cried, hugging him.

"Come on you two; let's see if Su-chan left us any food." Haruka said.

As they entered the dining room Keitaro was glomped by Su. "See Shinobu I told you I could find him!" the tanned princess cheered.

"I told you they would meet us here." Shinobu said wearily.

"I still found him." She countered.

Shinobu just rolled her eyes and went to bring the dishes out she was reheating.

"Where's Naru-chan?" Haruka ask.

"um I think Naru-sempai is in her room." Shinobu said hesitantly.

"Thanks, I need to have a word with her so you lot start without me. I'll be back in a minute."

Haruka left her nephew with the other girls and went up the stairs to the second floor. Arriving at Naru's door, Haruka slid it open and stepped in.

"Haruka-san I -" Naru started.

"Shut up Naru-chan, I don't want to hear it." Haruka glared at her. "First of all northing you can say can excuse what you did to Keitaro-kun. He didn't deserve that."

"But he -"

"He what Naru-chan? Did you even think before you lashed out at a child? At my nephew? Do you want to know why _Kitsune_ went into _his_ room? It's because he had a nightmare and she was comforting him. An 8 year old boy did not over power a 21 year old woman and molest her, is that clear?"

"Yes…" Naru mumbled.

"Good, because if you ever do something like that again, you will regret it. Is that clear?"

Naru nodded and Haruka grunted. "If you don't think you can control yourself just stay away from him. This is your last warning. You won't get any more chances." She said as she stormed off. Returning to the dining room, she found Keitaro and the girls tucking into the meal that Shinobu had made. Keitaro was flooding Shinobu with complements to such an extent that the young girl was blushing bright red, much to the amusement of Su and Kitsune.

"So what are you up to today, Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked.

When he shrugged Haruka said. "I'll take Kei-kun around the place and show him what he will be doing. After that you'll have the day to yourself OK?"

"Alright Aunty." Keitaro said around a mouthful of food.

Once everyone had finished their meal they all dispersed to do their own thing. Shinobu shooed Keitaro away when tried to help her with the dishes telling him to go look around the dorm with his aunt. Walking hand in hand Haruka showed her nephew what chores needed to be done around the dorm, ones that he could do by himself, ones that he could help the other girls with and the ones that shouldn't go near until he was much older. Finishing up in Keitaro's room Haruka pulled out several documents and ledgers and briefly explained what each form meant and what each book contained. While he sat on her lap and took all that she told him in, she informed him that at least once a month that they would both go through the dorms finances. "OK Kei-kun I think that's everything you need to know for now, any questions?"

Looking up at her he smiled and shook his head. Gently stroking his hair she smiled back. "Good. Now I have to go down and run the tea house. Will you be OK by yourself?"

"Yes Aunty. Do you want some help?" He said. Kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair slightly. "No thank you Kei-kun, me and my waitresses can handle it. You just have fun for the rest of the day, alright?"

"OK." He smiled.

"If you need anything, Su-chan, Shinobu-chan and Kitsune are around and I'm just down stairs." Giving him another hug and kiss, she got up and left Keitaro to his own devices. Unzipping his still full suitcase he searched through it and pulled out a dog-eared sketchbook and started to flip through it. Though the drawings were still childish and roughly drawn, they each showed great potential and portrayed the emotional connections the artist had with the subjects. Turning the page he saw the front of his old home; the bakery where he grew up. On the next, looking back up at him, were his parents smiling faces. Keitaro returned theirs with a small smile of his own. Turning over the page Keitaro was presented with two more faces, this time it was his aunt and her friend with long, dark waist-length hair and serene smile that he had met on his last visit. Haruka was also smiling but hers held hint of sadness. Flipping through the book, Keitaro smiled as memories of past events rolled through his mind. Getting to the last page with a drawing on it Keitaro smiled widely. On the page was a young girl giving a shy smile, her black bangs framing her face. The viewer could tell a lot of care and attention went into drawing the portrait. Turning over to a blank page Keitaro picked up a pencil and started to draw.

* * *

Keitaro stretched his arms above his head. Putting down his pencil he looked at his newest drawings. On the page were Shinobu and Su smiling up at him. The next was Kitsune grinning holding a bottle as she was last night during the party. There were several drawings of locations around Hinata Sou and finally the last one was of his smiling aunt and granny.

Closing the sketchbook he placed it on the desk and he looked around the room when he noticed a hole in the ceiling. _'Is that a tunnel?' _Keitaro wondered. _'Why didn't Granny show me that one?' _Looking around the room he started piling things up so he can reach the hole. Climbing the makeshift tower, Keitaro lifted the board that was placed on top of the hole and looked around. "Where am I?" looking behind him his eyes go wide. In front of him Naru had her skirt hitched up and her panties half way down her legs. The pair looked at each other before Keitaro yelped "Sorry!" before he quickly disappeared from the hole and descended as quickly as he could. "KEITARO!" he heard yelled from above. Quickly running out of his room he bumped into Kitsune

"Hey, slow down Kei-kun." Picking the boy up she asked "What are you running away from and what is Naru-chan yelling about?"

"No time Naru-sans angry at me again!" he said urgently.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE PERVERT?!" Naru yelled, causing Keitaro to jump.

"It's OK sweetie." Looking around she spotted one of the hollow raccoon statues that were dotted around the dorm. "Here, hide in here." She said taking the head off and gently lifting and placing him inside, replacing the head just as Naru appeared.

"Kitsune have you seen that little pervert?" Naru growled.

"What's wrong this time, Naru-chan?"

"He was peeking at me again!" She huffed.

"Now, now Naru-chan I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"Yea, he's a pervert!"

Sighing Kitsune said "Naru-chan didn't Haruka-san talk to you about this, this morning? What do you think she will do to you if you start harassing Kei-kun again?"

"But he was peeking at me!" She cried.

"Do you think Haruka-san will care about that?"

"Fine! If you see that brat keep him away from me!" She said as she stormed away.

As she disappeared Kitsune lifted the head off the statue and pulled Keitaro out. "What was all that out Kei-kun?"

"I was in my room when I saw a hole in the ceiling. I thought it was a tunnel but it just lead to Naru-sans room, and she was changing…" he trailed off.

"It's OK, Kei-kun, I understand. Do you want to come watch TV with me?" She said rubbing his head.

"OK!" he smiled.

Picking him up, he wrapped his arms around her neck again and she brought to the living room. "I don't think there's any kids shows on right now, do you mind if we watch horse racing?"

"Sure." He said happily. Laying down on the couch Keitaro snuggled into her chest. Switching on the TV she picked up a small saucer and poured out some sake. "What are you drinking nee-san?" Keitaro asked, watching her with interest.

"Just a little bit of sake." She said smiling at him.

"Can I try some?" he asked.

"I don't think so Kei-kun. This kind of drink should only be drunk be adults."

"Please! Just a little bit?" he begged.

"OK but just a drop." She finished off the remaining drink she poured out a little sip into the saucer. "Don't tell anyone or your aunt will get mad at me." Sitting up he slowly sipped the drink and screwed up his face as it hit his tongue.

"Don't like it?" she laughed when he shook his head no. "Good that means more for me."

Settling down again on her chest the pair of them watched the horses running. "Why do you like to watch horse racing, nee-san?"

"Well Kei-kun do you know what a bet is?"

"Kinda."

"Well I have a friend who will pay me some money if I guess what horse will win the race and if I get it wrong I'll pay him some money." She explained.

"Oh. So what one do you think will win?" he asked.

Pointing at one of the horses in a stall she said "Number 12, the one at the end."

"mmmm I think Number 4 will win."

Kitsune smiled at him. _'Silly boy. If you don't have a tip it's almost impossible get it right.'_ She thought.

As the horses were released from their stalls Kitsune's grin soon slipped from her face as Number 12 was soon over taken over and Number 4 pulled ahead of the rest to win. Kitsune was slack-jawed. Her source had said it was a dead cert. There was no way she could have lost. Looking at the young boy who was smiling happily at the fact he was right, "How did you know that one was going to win?" she asked.

Keitaro shrugged "I don't know. It just looked like it was going to win."

Pulling out her racing form she checked the odds on Number 4. It was one of the long shots at 40 to 1. Looking at the young boy, who was watching her with interest, she asked. "Do you think you could do it again?"

Keitaro shrugged and they turned back to the TV, the next race was just about to start. "OK Kei-kun what one do you think will win this time?"

Examining the horses Keitaro says "I think… Number 9." Checking the racing form she saw that it was another long shot with slightly better odds at 35 to 1. _'My guy said that Number 7 is going to win, lets see if it's beginners luck.'_ The horses were released. Number 7 took an early lead and remained in first place until the end when Number 9 came up from the rear and won the race by a nose.

Kitsune's mouth hung wide open. "um Kei-kun I need to make a phone call. Excuse me for a minute." Rushing to the phone she punched in the number of her bookie.

¬Hello?¬ a gruff voice said over the phone.

"Jin-kun? It's Kitsune."

¬Kitsune!¬ the voice laughed ¬ Good to hear from you, you calling to give me more of your money? Your lucks not been so good today has it?¬

"Yeah, yeah, look how late can I place a bet?" she asked.

¬As long as I write it down before they leave the stall, it counts.¬ He replied.

"Great, can you stay on the line for a minute?"

¬Sure, you got yourself a hot tip or something?¬

"More like a good luck charm." Turning to Keitaro who had been watching her curiously she asked. "OK Kei-kun, what one do you think you will win?"

Looking back at the TV he said "um… Number 8."

Grinning at him, she kissed his forehead "Thanks Kei-kun."

Picking up the phone she said "Jin-kun, I'd like 1000 yen (**A/N **around £6.61**/ **$11.04 ) on Number 8 in the next race."

¬Are you sure Kitsune? The odds are 20 to 1, that's worse than the two you just lost on. Not that I mind taking you money but I hate to see a good friend like you throw away your money.¬ He laughed.

"Just write down the bet." She grumbled at him.

¬If your sure.¬

"Defiantly." She said as she hung up. Sitting down next to Keitaro she said "OK sweetie, let's see if your right." As she wrapped her arm around him.

* * *

"YES! YES! YES!" Kitsune yelled in joy as her horse came in first again. Picking up Keitaro she hugged him tightly to her chest and spun him around. "You did it again Kei-kun!" she cheered as she started kissing him all over his face. "You wonderful little thing! Do you know how much we've won!?" when he shook his head no she told him "100,000 yen!" (**A/N **around £666.10**/ **$1,106.20) she began to spin around again, kissing his face every so often. Keitaro giggled as he held on around her neck, happy that she was happy.

"Do you know what, Kei-kun? I'm going to take you out and buy you all the ice-cream you can eat!"

"Ice-cream?" A voice said behind them. Turning they saw Su who was salivating at the mouth. "Can I come too?! Please?!" she begged.

"Of course you can, Su-chan!" She smiled happily. "In fact go find Shinobu-chan and I'll treat you all to Ice-cream!"

"Yay!" the two children cheered.

"OK, Su-chan you go find Shinobu-chan and we'll meet by the tea rooms, OK?"

"OK!" Su saluted as she ran off. Putting shoes on, Kitsune carried Keitaro down the stairs where they met his aunt sweeping the floor out front of her shop, cigarette in mouth. As Haruka saw them descending the stairs she put out her cigarette and asked "What are you two up to?"

Jumping out of Kitsune's arms he grabbed his aunt's hand and said "Kitsune nee-san is taking me, Su nee-san and Shinobu nee-san out for ice-cream! Do you want to come with us?"

Kneeling down she gently patted his head and gave him a sad smile. "Sorry Kei-kun I've got to work, but in a few days I'll be able to take the day off and spend the entire day with you OK?" Keitaro nodded his head and returned to Kitsune's arms. "So what's brought about this unusual generosity?"

"oh I just had a bit of luck on the horses." She grinned, giving Keitaro a kiss.

"Me and Nee-san won 100,000 yen!" Keitaro said proudly.

"Oh?" she said raising an eyebrow at Kitsune.

"Yep, your brilliant little nephew can pick the winners every time!"

"Is that so? I presume you're sharing your winnings with Kei-kun 50-50." She smirked

"Wha…?" Kitsune asked confused.

"Well since he's the one doing most of the work it's only fair that he gets at least half."

"But-but OK 30-70" she made a counter offer.

"50-50"Haruka stated.

"40-60?" she hoped

"50-50"

"49-51?" she asked weakly. Haruka just looked at her. "50-50 it is then." She mumbled. Smiling Haruka pulls out some money and hands it to Kitsune "Here treat everyone to lunch as well." Kitsune's smile returned.

A blonde-blue blur ran down the stairs and stopped in front of them to reveal Su holding up a Shinobu with swirling eyes. "OK we're ready!"

"Su-chan why did you drag me down here?! I was making lunch!" Shinobu yelled at Su.

"You don't have to worry about that now, Haruka's given us enough money for lunch and ice-cream." Kitsune smiled.

"Great!" cheered Su "Lets go!" as she and Kitsune started to walk away.

"um Haruka-san, I left the stove on when Su-chan grabbed me and…"

"Don't worry I'll go and make sure it all gets turned off."

"But what about Naru-sempai and Motoko-sempai?"

"Their old enough to be able make do without you for one meal, and if their not then they can just eat out. Now get going before that lot get to far behind."

Watching the young girl run off she turned and told her workers that she would be back in a minute and went up to the dorm. The kitchen was as Shinobu had said it was. As she turns off the stove Naru and Motoko walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on Haruka-san wasn't Shinobu-chan making lunch?" Naru asks.

"She was, until Su-chan kidnapped her to go out to lunch with Kitsune and Keitaro-kun."

"What about us?" Naru pouted.

Haruka just gave them a bored look. "Your both 17 and 15 years old yet you both rely on a 13 year old girl to cook and clean for you. If you don't think you can handle something simple like this, you can just go out and eat."

"But -" Motoko began.

"But what Motoko-chan? Unlike you two I have a business to run and a job to do. If you can't feed yourselves that's not my fault." She said as she walked off.

"Well it can't be that hard. I mean we've seen Shinobu-chan cooking a thousand times!" Naru said.

"Yes, you are right Naru-sempai, I am sure that we will be able to create a meal capable of sustaining us for at least one meal." Motoko responded. Both girls looked at the kitchen and the half prepared meal with trepidation.

* * *

"That was yummy!" Su said as she patted her now full belly. The other's shared her sentiments. As they made their way back to the dorm Keitaro rode happily on Kitsune's back as Su reminisced aloud about the meal they just had. Shinobu had spent the first part of the meal worrying about the two tenants that had been left behind, and when they went for ice-cream Keitaro had managed to coat the lower half of his face in ice-cream, much to the amusement of the girls with him (especially when Su chased him around trying to lick it of his face). When they arrived at the stone staircase, Keitaro jumped off Kitsune's back and told them that he was going to see his aunt. Waving goodbye to them he entered the tea shop were he was greeted by a waitress.

"Welcome to the Hinata Tea Rooms. Oh hello." Kneeling down next to Keitaro "Are you here by yourself? Don't you have anyone with you?" She asked kindly smiling at the small boy.

Shaking his head no, he said "I'm looking for my Aunty Haruka."

"You're Haruka's nephew?" he nodded "Awwww you're so much cuter than she said you were!" she cried as she hugged him to her chest.

"Yuki-chan, what are you doing?" Another waitress asked as she saw the commotion.

"Look! It's Haruka-san's nephew!" she said holding Keitaro up to her.

"Awwww he's so cute!" she cheered. Taking him into her arms, she pulled him into a hug. Soon Keitaro was surrounded by waitresses, being passed around by them each hugging and commenting on how cute he is.

Wandering out from the back room Haruka noticeed the circle of waitresses as well as Keitaro being passed around by them.

-Thwack-

Haruka simultaneously smacked all of her waitresses with her fans. "You lot stop harassing my nephew and get back to work."

After some pouting and grumbling from the girls and a few quick squeezes for Keitaro they reluctantly let him go and returned to their duties. Picking him up, Haruka placed him on the counter and smiled at him "What are you doing here Kei-kun?"

"I came here to see you Aunty." He replied with a smile.

"Awwww" two waitresses said as they over heard this, but quickly ran way as Haruka looked at them.

"Are you going to have dinner with us tonight Aunty?"

"Maybe. Depends on how busy we are down here. But I will defiantly be up to say good night to you ok?"

"OK!" he said happily. Giving her a hug he jumps of the counter and leaves, but not before waving goodbye to the waitresses.

"Your nephew is so cute, Haruka-san" Yuki said "You should bring him in here more often."

"If I did, none of you would get any work done. Now get back to serving customers!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Yuki said as she ran off.

* * *

Reaching the top of the stairs Keitaro heard a scream from inside. Rushing inside Keitaro found Shinobu on her knees in the kitchen, tears waterfalling down her face. Looking around the kitchen he saw that the whole place was trashed. Food was all over the place, burn marks around the sink, there was even a banana lodged firmly in one of the walls, which Su was giving her all trying to pull out.

"Wha.. What did you do?" Shinobu whispered, looking up at Naru and Motoko, who were bashfully looking away.

"Um, well, we tried to make lunch." Naru said weakly.

"Are you OK Shinobu nee-san?" Keitaro asked worriedly. She just opened and closed her mouth silently.

"Don't worry Shinobu-chan, we'll help you clean up." Kitsune said reassuringly, worried that the young girl was having a breakdown.

Su had worked out that she could still peel the banana even though it was in the wall, and around a mouthful she said "Yea don't worry Shinobu-chan we'll help you."

Well that's how it started out at least. But after the third explosion Shinobu banished everyone but Keitaro, the only one who was actually being of any help, from the kitchen. After a few hours of cleaning the pair tiredly came into the living room and flopped down next to Kitsune, who was watching TV with the other girls.

"You two all done?" Kitsune smiled down at the pair. They both nodded, Keitaro rested his head on Shinobu's shoulder. She smiled and put a small arm around him. Looking down at him she reached up to brush his hair aside when Kitsune said quickly "So when's dinner Shinobu-chan?"

Her hand stopped just before it touching it. The young girl glared at her. "If you lot want to eat something you can order out tonight or go down to Haruka-san's. I'm not cooking today." she huffed. The option of any of them using her kitchen was not mentioned.

"Do you want me to cook tonight, Nee-san?" Keitaro asked, looking up at her.

"You can cook?" Shinobu asked surprised. Keitaro nodded. Smiling down at him she said

"Come on Keitaro-kun lets make _ourselves_ something to eat." Taking him by the hand she led him back into the kitchen.

"Wow, that girl really doesn't like it when you mess with her kitchen." Kitsune commented. Everybody nodded in agreement. _'That was a close one, Shinobu almost saw his scar and I don't think Kei-kuns up for explaining that.' _After a few minutes Keitaro and Shinobu returned carrying trays of food for themselves. The aroma of Keitaro and Shinobus combined culinary skills wafted around the room, making several stomachs grumble and mouths salivate. Several times Su and Kitsune tried to sneak food off of Keitaro's tray only to have their hands slapped away by Shinobu and given a reproachful look. _'Wow, she's really pissed about the kitchen.' _The Kitsune thought.

After a little while Haruka walked through the door and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Aunty!" Keitaro cheered happily as he noticed her. Smiling she leaned over the back of the couch and rubbed the top of his head. "Hey Kei-kun."

"Did you come to have dinner with us?" he asked.

"That's what I planned." She replied, wondering why only her nephew and Shinobu were eating.

"Here you can have some of mine." He said, holding out a mouthful of food. Gratefully accepting his offering she smiled and said.

"mmm this is really good Shinobu-chan. Better than usual." Unknowingly twisting the knife in several hungry stomachs.

"That's because Keitaro-kun was helping me. He's very talented." She smiled down at the young boy.

Walking over to the other side of the couch she picked up Keitaro and set him on her lap. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled as he fed her from his tray, while the other girls looked on in jealousy.

* * *

"Do you want me to wash your back, Aunty?" Keitaro asks

"Yes please, Kei-kun." Haruka responded.

The pair had moved into hotsprings. When Shinobu had gone to make some tea the other girls explained to Haruka why they weren't eating. Nodding her understanding Haruka sent them down to her tea shop. After Shinobu had served them tea she bid them good night, saying she had some summer homework to get an early start on. Patting Keitaro's head and bowing to Haruka she disappeared up to her room. Finding themselves alone, Haruka suggested that they go have a bath together. And so we find Keitaro gently washing the back of his aunt with a washcloth. When he was done she pulled him round to sit on her lap. Smiling at him she kissed his nose and brought him into a close hug. Gently stroking his back, her fingers lightly dancing on top of the criss-crossing scars that littered it. Looking down her heart wept as she saw the welts that permanently marked him.

"Are you OK, Aunty?" Keitaro asked looking up at her with concerned eyes. She tried to smile at him but when she saw the circle scar on his right shoulder, tears started to flow. "Kei-kun, I'm so sorry for what you went through. I should never have let them take you away." Keitaro wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her chest. "It's not your fault, Aunty." Despite everything this made her feel better. Wiping away tears, she smiled. Cupping his chin she gave him a peck on the lips. "I love you so much Kei-kun."

"I love you too Aunty." He replied hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Kei-kun. Come on, let's get in the springs."

Picking him up, she carried him to the hotsprings and set him across her lap, with him resting his head on her chest. Stroking his hair she said softly "Do you remember when you and your parents came to visit us?" Keitaro nodded his head, a small smile upon his face, heavy eyelids starting to close. "You sat on my lap in this spring, just like you are now, and you fell asleep." The only response was a soft snoring. She nuzzled his head and kissed him.

Hearing a noise from the changing room she draped a towel over Keitaro's back and turned towards the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Kitsune said as she entered the hotsprings. Haruka gestured to her to be quiet and showed her the sleeping Keitaro. Sauntering over to them she sat next to Haruka and smiled at the slumbering boy. "How is he?"

"Fine, just a bit tired." Haruka responded.

"And you? Your eyes are a bit red" she observed.

"It's nothing, just some old memories."

"Want to talk about it?" when Haruka shook her head they lapsed into silence. After a while Kitsune looked down at Keitaro and saw the towel covering his back.

"Hey Haruka-san, could I… would it be alright if I see his back." She asked. Haruka thought for a moment and then gently removed the towel.

"Shit…" Kitsune mumbled as she extended a shaking had she gently ran a hand down his back. "May I?" she asked, holding out her arms. Haruka nodded and gently passed him to her. Kitsune ran her hand over his body. When she saw the scar on his shoulder she looked at Haruka and asked "Is this…" Haruka nodded again. Kitsune pulled him into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head, which woke him up.

"Huh? Nee-san?" He asked, wondering how he got from Harukas arms to hers.

"Sorry Kei-kun, didn't mean to wake you." She smiled.

"That's OK nee-san." He said, hugging back.

"I think Kei-kun has a new favourite." Haruka said smiling at them. Wading over to his aunt he hugged her and says "I still love you, Aunty."

"Oh and what about me, Kei-kun?" Kitsune laughed as she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind, tickling and kissing, making him laugh uncontrollably. When she stopped he hugged her and said "I love you as well Nee-san." As he nuzzled into her chest. "I love you too Kei-kun." Surprising herself by actually meaning it. The word didn't feel hollow when she said it, she genuinely cared about a boy she had known for less than a day.

"oh you're still here Haruka-san." A voice said.

Turning they saw Naru standing by the changing room door. "Yes I am Naru-chan, Keitaro-kun is here with us as well." Keitaro was currently hiding behind Kitsune's shoulder, only his eyes peering over.

Naru frowned "Well get him out of there! I want to use the springs!"

Both Kitsune and Haruka glared at her while Keitaro hid behind Kitsune. "No Naru-chan we will not 'get him out of here'. Keitaro-kun was here before you, so you can either join us or you can wait until we get out." Kitsune snapped.

"Fine!" she yelled as slammed the door shut and stormed off.

"I don't think she likes me." Keitaro said quietly.

"Don't you worry about what Naru-chan thinks. She's just acting like a child." Kitsune reassured him, drawing him into a hug.

Haruka smiled at the two of them. "Well I have to go down and make sure that the tea shop is all closed up. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight Kei-kun?"

"Sure Aunty!" he grinned at her.

"Ohhh, what about me Kei-kun? Don't you want to sleep with me tonight?" Kitsune pouted playfully.

"You can sleep with me too Nee-san!" Keitaro suggested happily.

"Kei-kun you stud, wanting to sleep with two beautiful women!" Kitsune laughed as she smothered him in her breasts.

Keitaro looked up at her confused as Haruka shot her a warning look. "I'll thank you for not corrupting my nephew. You've already got him gambling next you'll be having guzzling down sake."

"Of course not." Kitsune said nervously.

"Nee-san let me have some sake today." Keitaro said sleepily, with timing only a child could manage.

"Oh really?" Haruka said staring at Kitsune.

"uhuh she gave me a sip but it didn't taste nice" he said conversationally, resting his head on Kitsune's chest.

"er about that… " Kitsune started.

"I'll let it go for now, but if he turns out to be an alcoholic, womanising gambler I'm coming for you." Standing up she kissed his forehead and walks out the hot springs. Kitsune nuzzled the top of Keitaro's head causing him to giggle.

After a while of enjoying the hotsprings and each others company Kitsune said that it was time for them to go to bed. Drying themselves off and dressing, Kitsune picked him up and he hugged her wrapping his arms and legs around her and resting his head on her shoulder. Taking him up to his room she placed him on the floor and told him with a smile "OK sweetie, you get your futon out and get ready for bed. I'll get changed and bring my futon in here so the three of us have enough room. And no going to sleep yet, I want a hug and a kiss from you before you go to sleep."

"I could give you a hug and a kiss now." Keitaro pointed out with a smile. This made Kitsune laugh.

"OK, Kei-kun I'll make a deal with you. You give me a hug and a kiss now and when I get back I'll give you a hug and a kiss."

"Deal." Keitaro replied as he threw his arms around her neck and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie, that was very nice." She told him giving him another quick squeeze. "OK I'll be back in a minute."

As she walked next door she thought _'He's such a sweet kid, despite everything that's happened to him.' _She wore a small smile as she changed. _'I wonder if I would have tried to hook up with him if he was like 20 or something.' _She thought idly._ 'Nah I probably would just seduce him into cutting me a bit of slack with the rent and spend the rest of the time teasing him.' _She thought with a smile. Looking in her mirror she thought with a lecherous grin _'Not like he could resist if he saw me like this.'_ She was wearing the same as last night only this time her tank top was noticeably tighter and her breasts were straining against the material.

Picking up her futon that had been left out all day she returned to Keitaro's room to find him waiting patiently for her return. Upon seeing her he smiled brightly. Setting up her futon next to his she said "Now I think I owe you something don't I Kei-kun?" as she leapt at him. Hugging him tightly to her chest, she covered his face in kisses, her fingers tickling him so he giggles uncontrollably.

Catching his breath he rested his head against her chest and said "Love you nee-san."

"I love you too Kei-kun" she smiled, once again amazed at how quickly he wormed his way into her heart. Sliding under the covers Kitsune continued to kiss and tickle him as they waited for his aunt.

* * *

Haruka entered the front door. Shrugging off her jacket revealed that she was wearing loose fitting shorts and a tank top like Kitsune's, only not two sizes too small. Having finished closing up her shop she got changed, slipped on a jacket, and made her way up to the dorm. Walking up the stairs to her nephews room she encounters Naru, fresh from the springs.

"Haruka-san what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Naru asks shocked.

"I'm sleeping with Keitaro-kun tonight. And these are what I sleep in. Is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no not at all, it's just that I've never seen you dressed like that."

"Did you think I slept in my apron?"

"Of course not." Naru said nervously. _'I didn't know you slept.'_

Haruka grunted and said "And just so you know, Kitsune's sleeping in with us. So you don't have to worry since I'll be there to chaperone them."

Parting ways Haruka slid open her nephew's door and stepped inside where she sees a giggling Keitaro and Kitsune laying under the covers of his futon. "You two look like you are having fun." She smiled.

"Hiya Aunty!" he smiled.

"Hey Kei-kun, you ready to go to sleep?" she asked slipping under the covers next to her nephew.

"Yep" he said sliding over to her and giving his aunt a hug and a kiss.

"Good it's been a long day and we all need to get some sleep." Wrapping her arms around him she gave him another kiss and said "Love you Kei-kun."

"Love you Aunty" he said with a sleepy smile. Turning over he smiled at Kitsune "Love you Nee-san." Wrapping her arms around him she replied. "Love you too Kei-kun." As he fell asleep.

"You love him?" Haruka whispered in an amused voice.

Kitsune blushed and whispered back "Well he does grow on you."

"hmmm just as long as you don't start a custody battle, it's fine." Haruka smiled. "Thanks for looking after him Kitsune."

"No problem, I like hanging out with a cutie like him."

Raising an eyebrow Haruka said "oh? I won't have to worry about you molesting him will I?"

"Of course not!" she blushed.

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm here, to protect my nephew." She said as she wrapped her arms around Keitaro and pulled him closer to him.

"Hey!" Kitsune said.

"hmbmd" Keitaro mumbled from being shifted around.

"Maybe we should leave it there for tonight." Haruka suggested.

"Yeah I guess so. Good night Haruka-san."

"Good night, Kitsune." She replied. Both women soon fell asleep each with their arms wrapped around Keitaro's small body. Keitaro lay in between the two, smiling happily.

* * *

Well that's the second chapter done, i wanted to get the second chapter out before i start back at uni in about a week. that means it might be a while until i update this or sempai, my saviour, but i'll try and get it done as soon as possible.

* * *

**Other Things:**

1. The name Saiga and the Tennōzu family are from the anime Speed Grapher if anyones intrested, but kei's dad is not based on him

2. I made this timeline to help keep track of how thing went so I decided to put it up for you guys.

Timeline:

Haru 12 when Saiga(24) meets Kei's mum(20).

Haru 14 when Saiga(26) asks for marriage. Kei's mum(22)

Haru 16 when Kei born Saiga(28), Kei's mum(24)

Haru 20 when Kei comes visits (mentioned in chap 1 before Kei meets girls) Kei is 4, Saiga(32),Kei's mum(28)

Haru 22 when Kei's parents died Kei is 6 (nearly 7)Saiga(34) Kei's mum(30)

Haru 24 when Kei come to live at Hinata is 8

Overall Saiga and Kei's mum together for 10 years, married for 8yrs, had Keitaro 4yrs after meeting each other **(**2 years after they married**)** .

I think this matches up with Haruka's story, if you see anything that's not right just tell me.

* * *

Unsigned Reviews (I think i replied to everyone who left a signed reveiw and i appologies if i missed you out)

**To**:

MAKE MORE CHAPTERS... :well heres the next chapter i hope you enjoy it as much as the last.

Geta: Thanks i appreciate your praise

Crashburnr: Thanks i'm glad you've liked this fic

MAKE MORE CHPS:glad you liked it and hopfully will get the next chapter done ASAP

madnarutofan: if the fic your talking about Keitaro, The Savant by GlazedAndConfused then thanks and i hope i live up to

Anonymous: thanks for the praise and get the next chapter done ASAP

Anon: i am having a bit of trouble writing for an 8 year old since its been nearly 12 years since i was 8 (Nor do i spen any time around 8 year olds), and when i read over my chapter i also get the feeling that i'm portarying his as slightly younger but overall i'm quite happy with the way he acts.

* * *

i think thats everything any questions just ask. next chapter i'll be developing the relationships between kei and the girls.


	3. Softening Heart

**Kid-Keitaro**

* * *

**Last** **Time on Kid-Keitaro **

"_No problem, I like hanging out with a cutie like him."_

_Raising an eyebrow Haruka said "oh? I won't have to worry about you molesting him will I?"_

"_Of course not!" she blushed._

"_Maybe it's a good thing I'm here, to protect my nephew." She said as she wrapped her arms around Keitaro and pulled him closer to him._

"_Hey!" Kitsune said._

"_hmbmd" Keitaro mumbled from being shifted around._

"_Maybe we should leave it there for tonight." Haruka suggested._

"_Yeah I guess so. Good night Haruka-san."_

"_Good night, Kitsune." She replied. Both women soon fell asleep each with their arms wrapped around Keitaro's small body. Keitaro lay in between the two, smiling happily._

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Softening Heart**

Gently waking up as the one beam of early morning sunlight that passed through the crack in the curtains hits his eyes, Keitaro smiled at sight of his sleeping aunt. Turning away from the light slowly, as to not wake her he smiles again as he see's Kitsune's sleeping form. Both women still had their arms wrapped him, the covers of the futon kicked off them due to their combined heat. Carefully crawling out of their embrace, he pulls the covers up around their necks and lightly kisses both of them on the cheeks, smiling as the two women smiled in their sleep. Silently creeping out the door he made his way to the bathroom to answer natures call. Flushing the toilet he washed his hands and gave his face a quick wash. Exiting the bathroom he hears sounds coming from downstairs as well as several appealing smells wafting throughout the dorm. Quietly walking to the source of the aroma as to not wake anyone, he finds Shinobu humming to herself as prepared the morning meal.

"Good morning Nee-san!" he said cheerfully.

"Oh good morning Keitaro-kun, what are you doing up so early?" she smiled at the young boy.

Keitaro shrugged "I usually wake up this early. Why are you up?" he responded.

"I'm making breakfast of course." She smiled as she gestured to her pink apron.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"It's OK Keitaro-kun, I can manage by myself." She smiled, gently patting his head.

"I don't mind, Nee-san, I like cooking." He returned her smile.

"Alright, Keitaro-kun, let me just fine you an apron." She said as she rummaged through a cupboard.

* * *

"I don't think that is going to work." Shinobu said critically. Looking at the smaller boy, he had his arms held out at his sides; the only extra apron, that Keitaro was currently wearing, was several sizes too large for her let alone Keitaro. Taking a step forward, Keitaro instantly stepped on the bottom of the apron and fell flat on his face.

"Are you alright Keitaro-kun?!" Shinobu asked worriedly.

Keitaro laughed and rubbed the back of his head while still on the ground. "I'm fine Nee-san." Picking him up Shinobu looked at the apron. "OK, lets see what we can do." After some tucking, folding and tying she finally got in such away that he wouldn't fall over with every step. "I think that should do it." She smiled.

"OK, Nee-san what do you want me to do?"

"OK Keitaro-kun, can you wash and cut up these vegetables."

"Sure!" he smiled happily. Keeping a close eye on him, Shinobu was impressed with his skills. Each vegetable was cut quickly and precisely. Each cut in the perfect place to produce just the right shape and size.

"You're very good at this Keitaro-kun, how did you learn?"

"I used to help my mum cooking dinner and I helped out at our bakery after school and at weekends."

'_A bit like how I used to help my parents.'_ She smiled.

"OK Nee-san these are done."

Checking over his work she patted his head and said "Great work Keitaro-kun, I think that is all that needs to be done, can you set the table for me?"

"Of course Nee-san." He smiled.

As Keitaro finished setting the table and Shinobu put the finishing touches on meal, the residents started arriving. First it was Motoko followed closely by Naru. Keitaro gave them both a wide birth. Then Su bounded in, stopping only to give Keitaro a good morning hug and cheek rub before settling down in her chair. Finally, Kitsune and Haruka entered. Both were still dressed in what they went to sleep in. Motoko's eyes went wide as she saw what Haruka was wearing, but wisely said nothing.

"There you are Kei-kun, we were wondering were you got to." Haruka said gently rubbing his head.

"I was helping Shinobu nee-san make breakfast." He said happily.

"Well that means it'll taste extra nice." Kitsune smiled as she picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Kitsune, you could have at least gotten dressed before you came to the table!" Naru berated her.

"What's the point? The only guy around is this little cutie, and seeing as we've already slept together it's nothing he hasn't see before." She grinned as Naru and Motoko blushed at the double meaning. Sitting down with Su on her right, Haruka on her left and Keitaro on her lap, Kitsune watched as Shinobu dished out the food, giving the largest portion to Su in an effort to prevent her stealing food off of others plates.

"Here you go, Nee-san." Keitaro smiled as he held out some food for Kitsune.

"Thank you, sweetie." She smiled as she ate from his chopsticks. "mmmm that's really good. Here Kei-kun you have some." Breaking open her own chopsticks and bringing up the food to his mouth. Su watched the two of them as they fed each other. Reaching out she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him onto her lap. Holding out a chopstick of her food she says "Here Keitaro, let me feed you!"

Everyone stared at them. This was the first time they had seen Su _willingly_ give up her food to another. Keitaro smiled and happily accepted what she offered, and then returned the favour. Hugging Keitaro she rubs her face against him. "MMMMM Keitaros so soft and smells just as good as Shinobu's food!" Keitaro giggled as she continued to sniff him. "You can play with me today right?" looking towards his aunt, she nods and he says "Sure Su nee-san, I can play with you today." He smiled up at her. "Yay!!" she cheered. They then resumed feeding each other as the others looked on in bemusement. Finishing the meal quickly Su dragged Keitaro away from the table and up the stairs. The others finished their meals soon after and started to disperse.

"Oh Motoko-sempai a parcel and a letter arrived for you today. I left it by the telephone."

"Thank you Shinobu-chan." Walking out to the living room, she picks up her delivery and returns to her room. Opening the parcel she sees that inside are several kimonos. Reaching for the letter she reads:

_DearMotoko_

_I found my old kimonos while cleaning the other day, so I'm sending them to you. I remember how you always wanted them._

_I haven't seen you for quite some time, but I'm sure you've grown so ladylike I'd hardly recognize you. When you have time, please come pay us a visit._

_Your sis. _

_Tsuruko _

Sighing Motoko folded the letter, placed it back in the envelope, resealed the parcel and positioned them at the back of her closet. Staring at them for a moment she sighs again and leaves her room.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"OK Keitaro do you know what the most important job to do around here is?" Su asked as she walked back and forth like a drill sergeant in front of Keitaro. Behind her was a large object covered by a tarp. Shaking his head no Su continued. "It's waxing the floors of course. Do you know why waxing the floors is so important?" Again he shook his head no. "It's because if you don't wax the floors then you can't go sliding! To that end I created this." Pulling off the tarp that covered her creation revealed something that was a cross between a floor buffer and hovercraft. "With this we'll be able to wax the floors in no time, leaving us to spend the rest of our day sliding about." She grinned widely. "Now since this is only big enough for one person to ride, you wait right here until I'm done making the floors super slippery then we can play." Starting the contraption she laughs maniacally. As it slowly begins to build up speed Keitaro cries "Su nee-san wait a minute!"

"Don't worry Keitaro, after today I'll upgrade it so you can ride with me!" Su called out as she shot off. Quickly reaching the end of the hallway she ricochets of the walls and around the corner. Carefully running after her and only slipping twice, he looks around the cornerin time to see Motoko get knocked over and covered in wax, while Su just laughed and disappeared around the next corner. Carefully walking over to her Keitaro asked "A-are you OK, Motoko-san?"

"I'm fine." She said tersely. Looking down at herself, she growls at her wax coated clothes. "What exactly were you and Su doing?" she frowns down at him. Keitaro takes a nervous step backwards and says

"W-well, Su nee-san w-wanted to wax the floors so we can g-go sliding."

"So this is just a game to you two?" she said as her frown deepened.

"er, w-well…" he stuttered taking yet another step backwards.

"KEITAROOOO!!!" a voice called out. Turning they see Su sliding at full speed towards them. As she slides past them she grabs Keitaro and the pair disappeared around the corner. Sighing in distaste at her current state, Motoko made her way to the hotsprings.

* * *

Wrapped in a towel Motoko entered the laundry room. She had managed to get the wax out of her hair and off her body, so now she was attempting to clean her clothes. She placed her clothes in the washing machine and started it when Shinobu walked in and said. "Motoko-sempai don't wash that!"

"Is their something wrong, Shinobu-chan? Don't you usually wash my training clothes in these machines?"

"That's the problem I'm washing all your other training clothes right now!"

Looking down at the rumbling machines she said "Oh… well I'll just wear my school uniform, until my clothes are dry."

"Um I'm sorry but your uniform is at the dry cleaners to get rid of the burn marks from the last time Su-chan's experiment exploded."

"What? But that means-"

"Fu Fu Fu Sounds like you're in trouble." Kitsune laughed as she appeared behind Motoko from nowhere.

* * *

"Come on, it's not so bad!" Kitsune's voice called out.

"NO! Get off of me!" Motoko yelled back at her.

"Come on don't be a baby! Just hold still!"

Outside of Motoko's room sat Keitaro, his aunt, Naru, Su and Shinobu as they waited for Kitsune to unveil Motoko's new outfit.

"OK all done!" Kitsune cheered as she slid open the door presenting Motoko wearing a short purple dress with a low cut back, a fan in her left hand, and her hair tied up in a ponytail by a pink scrunchie.

"How do you like this one? Is it sexy or what?!" Kitsune laughed.

"I can't wear something like this! It's too embarrassing!" she yelled in response, protecting her barely covered breasts with her arms.

"In that case…" Naru said.

After a quick change the doors slid open once again to show Motoko with knee length socks, a slightly longer green skirt, yellow hat and a pink strapless top which would have showed off her bellybutton if she wasn't shielding it with her hands.

"I refuse to display my bellybutton!" she cried as tears sprouted from the sides of her eyes.

"My turn!" Su shouted as she dragged Motoko back into her room and slammed the door. Opening it again revealed Motoko wearing a green loincloth which had a long red tongue and the three eyes symbol connected to Su's homeland, a fur skirt, a brown shirt underneath several bandages wrapped around he mid-section, something that looked like a snake-sock puppet on her left hand, a bow in her right and upon her head seemed to be some kind of bug-eyed demon with arrows protruding from it's mane. Tears were waterfalling down her face.

"This is a traditional hunting outfit from my country!" Su said proudly.

"Please, give me something I can wear outside…" she begged.

Another quick change had Motoko dressed in a frilly lilac coloured western style dress that reached down to her knees. She also had purple ribbons tied in her hair.

"Wow, whose outfit is that?" Naru asked. Haruka raised her hand.

"You used to wear that Aunty?" getting a nod he continued "Wow you must have looked so pretty in it!" he exclaimed. Haruka blushed slightly and rubbed his head in thanks.

"I-I look absurd in this." Motoko mumbled.

"Alright then how about this then." Kitsune said as she closed the door again. "OK! Presenting the debut of Miniskirt Motoko!" Kitsune cried out. Standing in the open door way was a blushing Motoko. She now wore a gray miniskirt which was scarcely longer than the original dress Kitsune had her dress in, a red shirt with short sleeves and white collar. Her hair was in twin ponytails tied up with pink bows.

"Wow! You look adorable!" Shinobu cried.

"I look awful in this! Don't you have any normal clothes?" she asked Kitsune.

"I think you look cute in this, what does our man think about this?" she asked smiling at Keitaro.

"Um well…" he started nervously.

"Come on Kei-kun you can tell us what you think." Kitsune insisted.

Standing he whispered into his aunts ear, before running off. Turning to Haruka they see her trying to hold in her laughter. "What did he say?" Kitsune asked.

"He said he could see you panties." Haruka laughed.

Motoko turned bright red. "That's It!" She yelled "Out! Out! GET OUT!" she threw Kitsune out of her room and slammed the door.

Rubbing her now sore butt Kitsune said "Now I know why Keitaro-kun ran away."

* * *

Sitting by herself in her room Motoko was brooding. Every so often she gaze fell upon herself in the mirror and then flicks over to the box in her closet. Walking over to it she opened the parcel and looked at the kimonos. Memories of how beautiful her sister looked when she wore them flooded her mind and she smiled. Picking one up she held it in front her as she looked in the mirror. The smile soon fell from her face as she remembered her sister on her wedding, dressed in a beautiful white kimono.

'_No! Never! I am not some weak submissive woman! I am a __Shinmei-ryu__ warrior! Just because I am dressed in … in…in This! does not make me weak!_

Throwing the kimono back in the box and shoving it back in the closet, she walked confidently out of her room down to the living room, where she almost gets bowled over by Su.

"SU COME BACK HERE!" Shinobu cried.

"Shinobu-chan what's wrong? Why are you chasing Su-chan?"

"Su-chan ate my ingredients and now I don't have anything to make lunch."

Smiling at her Motoko said "Do not worry Shinobu-chan I will go and buy them."

"Are you sure Motoko-sempai? I mean with the way you are dressed- not that there is anything wrong with the way you are dressed! But er… " she trailed of.

"Do not worry about that Shinobu-chan I will be fine. Now what do you need?"

* * *

'_Never Again!'_ Motoko mentally screamed. The whole trip had been one disaster after another. Where ever she went men and women alike would stare at her, whenever she had to talk to someone they would talk down to her as if she was a moron. Worst of all when she went on the tram she was groped repeatedly. Despite viscously twisting their arms there was always someone else to replace the last pervert. When she got home she dropped off the food Shinobu sent her out for in the kitchen and stormed off to her room without saying a word and not leaving it for hours. She was now storming around her room hoping to work off some of her anger.

"This is all that brats fault." Motoko grumbled through her teeth.

"What are you mumbling about Motoko-chan?" a voice calls out. Turning around she sees Kitsune peering at her from her door.

"I am mumbling about this ridiculous outfit I have to wear thanks to our _landlord_." She spat out.

"How was it his fault? I saw what happened you know. It wasn't his fault that you have to wear those clothes. It was Su's machine that covered you in wax and Su's idea to wax the floors and go sliding. Keitaro was just dragged along by her."

"He should know better! He shouldn't even be here!" she snapped.

"Why should he know better?!" Kitsune snapped back at her "First of all Kei-kuns only 8. How you expect him dissuade Su of all people from doing whatever she wants? Secondly he owns this place now, not to mention that his grandmother owned this place before him. The only person who has more of a claim than him is Haruka."

"That is beside the point! No male should be allowed in this dormitory, no matter how old he is!"

Sighing, Kitsune tried to reason with her "You know he's terrified of you, right?"

"He should be." she growled darkly. Kitsune's eyes went wide before they narrowed dangerously.

"You'll do well listen to me Motoko-chan. We've known each other for over a year and I like to think we're friends, so I'll give you this warning. If you keep hassling Keitaro, Haruka is going to throw you out on your arse, or do something a lot worse.

"She wouldn't dare!" Motoko shot back.

"Do you really think you could take on a pissed off Haruka? I know you're good at what you do but are that good? Do you think you're any different from the rest of us? That Haruka would treat you any differently than the rest of us if we did something to her nephew. Let me tell you something Motoko-chan, she wouldn't. If you give her a reason too, Haruka would throw you out and I would support her."

"You can't mean that Kitsune!" Motoko said shocked.

"I do!" she yelled at Motoko "Because if it's a choice between a little kid whose only crimes against you are that he was born male and that he has to live with his only remaining family because his parents died or the fifteen year old girl who is proud that she terrifies an 8 year old boy and continues to persecute him then I chose Keitaro-kun every time."

"Just because you have no honour and would turn on a friend, that doesn't mean the others would just sit back and let it happen!" Motoko snarled.

"Who are you to talk about honour?! You've been harassing an orphan and you have the cheek to comment about my honour?" turning around Kitsune went to leave she said over her shoulder "You might also want to do a recount of your allies, Motoko-chan. You may have Naru-chan on your side but Su-chan and Shinobu-chan have already grown attached to him. You can't be certain that they will side with you if it comes to it." Kitsune slammed the door as she left, leaving Motoko slack jawed and with a lot to think about.

* * *

Standing on the laundry deck, Motoko had been overlooking the town for a while thinking over the events of today. More specifically what Kitsune had said to her. She had to concede that there was some truth in what she had said. It wasn't Keitaro that had covered her in wax, and Su did have a history of randomly waxing the hallways just to go sliding.

'_Truth be told I can not actually think of anything he did wrong. He had knocked when he saw us changing and there was no way of him knowing that he was entering a changing room, or that we were current half dressed. If any were at fault it was Naru-sempai for allowing him to enter without first finding out who was knocking.'_

"Um, M-Motoko-san?" a small voice said behind her.

"Yes?" she replied indifferently. She had noticed him as soon as he had appeared at the stairwell. Keitaro had slowly been approaching her, trying to build up the courage to talk to her.

"Um Shinobu nee-san sent me to tell everyone that dinner's ready." He said quietly.

"Thank you." She said not moving from her position. They both stood in silence before Keitaro spoke.

"Um, M-Motoko-san m-may I ask you something?" he asked hesitantly.

"If you must." She said in a board tone of voice, still not looking at him.

Gathering up his courage "Do you hate me?"

"Wha.." Motoko turned around and looked at him, wide-eyed. For the first time, she noticed just how small he was.

"I-if it's because of when I walked in on you and Naru-san, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that you two were changing. B-but if there's something that's wrong with me, m-maybe I can do something to change, so you don't hate me." He looked up at her with sad eyes.

'_He apologises when he did nothing wrong. He- he wants to change, but there is nothing wrong with him.'_ For the first time since she could remember she felt remorse for her actions. Kneeling down she gently told him "No Keitaro-kun, I do not hate you, and you don't need to change anything about yourself. And do not worry about what happened when we first met. It was a mistake and it wasn't your fault. As to why I have been acting the way I have been." She sighed. "It was due to my own personal problems and it was unfair of me to take it out on you. I apologise for doing so." she bowed to him slightly.

Keitaro looked up at her wide-eyed but then he smiled at her and said "It's OK Motoko nee-san."

Motoko blinked. No one had ever called her that before. She did not understand why but she felt a small flutter of happiness in her heart when he called her that. Smiling at him she gently patted his head. _'I suppose he is sort of cute when you look at him closely.'_ Lowering her hand, she went to brush aside his fringe. Keitaro had been enjoying the rare moment of affection when saw her reaching for his fringe. He took a step backwards but it was too late.

"Keitaro-kun…" Motoko said her eyes wide and mouth open.

"I have to tell the others its dinner time." He said quickly as he ran off.

"Keitaro Wait!" but he was already gone. "Oh my god…" she whispered. _'T-that scar was from a blade! How.. how did he, how could that have happened.'_

Motoko could only stare at the empty stairwell.

* * *

Dinner had been a normal affair. At least by Hinata Sou standards. Keitaro had almost gone out of his way to avoid Motoko, more so than he normally would. Haruka had joined them yet again and had sat with Keitaro on her lap and had feed each other which was fast becoming a regular occurrence, that is until Su once again stole him away and fed him from her lap. The strange thing was that Motokos eyes rarely left the young boy. Once the meal was concluded everyone went their own way. Naru went back to her room to study, Keitaro and Haruka went up to his room and the others went to the hotsprings. Su was making a spirited attempt at getting the other girls to play with her, splashing all of them repeatedly, which resulted in Shinobu chasing her around but gave up soon after and returned to her room. Pouting, Su resigned her self to sitting in Motokos lap, wrapping her arms around Motokos neck and happily splashing around with legs. Kitsune and Motoko remained silent as Su chattered on. Getting no response from either of the two girls Su pouts again and declares that she is going to bed.

"Very well, I shall be up shortly." Motoko told the girl.

"Take your time, I'm gonna sleep with Keitaro tonight!" Su told her happily.

"Are you sure? You usually have bad dreams if you do not sleep with me."

"Yep and if I have a bad dream then I'll bring Keitaro with me and we can all sleep together." She cheered as she ran off. An uneasy silence fell upon the two remaining girls.

"Well I think I've had enough for one day." Kitsune said as she got up leave.

"No please wait a moment Konno-san. There, there is something I wish to discuss with you." Motoko called out. Kitsune sat back down and waited for her to speak.

"I thought about what you said to me and I was, I was," she sighed "You were right. The way I had been acting was disgraceful. He had done nothing wrong yet I still blamed him. Not only that but I also insulted you when you were just looking out for my best interests. I apologise and hope you can forgive me."

Kitsune stared at her for a moment then asked "Have you apologised to Keitaro-kun?"

"Yes, when he came to get me for dinner I told him I was sorry."

"I see and I presume he accepted?"

"Yes, he was kind enough to forgive me." She said quietly, still thinking about what else she found out today.

"Well if he forgives you I wont hold a grudge either. But if you don't mind me asking why did you act the way did around him? It couldn't just be because he saw you half dressed."

"I do not know why. I … I think it may be because I never had much experience dealing with males. In my school the male and female students are kept separated. The only male contact I ever really had was with my father and a few instructors after my parent's death. I do not know how to act around men."

"I see.." Kitsune said, deep in thought. "Look as long as you're able to deal with Keitaro-kun being here without lashing out at him we'll be fine. Life hasn't been kind to Kei-kun and he doesn't need anything else to happen too him. Good night Motoko-chan." Kitsune said as she left the hotsprings.

'_Anything else? Could she know about his scar? Should I – no Keitaro obviously did not want me to see it so I doubt he would want everyone else to know about it.'_ She sighed _'perhaps it would be best to ask Haruka about it.'_ Standing up she left the springs deep in thought.

* * *

Sitting next to each other, Keitaro showed Haruka the new drawings he had added to his sketchbook. "You know Kei-kun, these are really good." Keitaro smiled happily as she petted his head. Coming to the last page she closed the book and placed it on the desk. Hugging Keitaro she placed a kiss on his forehead. "Right, Kei-kun, it's time for you to go to sleep. I managed to arrange for waitresses to look after the shop tomorrow so I can take you out, OK?"

"Alright Aunty." He said, happily reciprocating the hug, nuzzling into her chest.

"Good, now do you want someone to sleep with you tonight?" before he could answer Su barged into the room, wearing green pyjamas she pulled Keitaro away from his aunt and hugged him

"Keitaro, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, rubbing her cheek against his. "Sure, Nee-san you can sleep with me." He hugged her back.

'_I think that answers my question'_ Haruka smiled at them. "OK Su-chan I'll leave you to look after Kei-kun tonight." Kissing Keitaro good night she said "OK you two don't stay up too late, and I'll see you tomorrow." Bidding Su good night she leaves the two alone.

"OK Keitaro lets get to bed!" pulling him under the covers of his laid out futon, she hugged him tightly and nuzzled the top of his head. "mmmm you smell so nice Keitaro, and your so soft and cuddly." She mumbled sleepily.

Keitaro smiled happily as he rested his tired head on Su's small chest. "Good night Nee-san."

"Night, night Keitaro, love you." She lowered her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too Nee-san." He mumbled as he fell into a happy slumber. Smiling at the young boy sleeping in her arms, she nuzzles his head again, and gives him a tight squeeze. "Squishy…" Su giggled as she fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**A/N**

OK new chapter done. this chapter is largly based on episode 12 - Feminine of the anime. all the dresses that motoko wore and some of the dialoge is taken from that episode. the only other thig i can think of saying is that i got a couple of days off a week from uni so depending on my work load i might hopefully be able to get a new chapter out soon. anyway i hope you liked the story so far and plaese review. the next chapter will introduce a new character to the fic.


	4. Photo Stickers & Rent Collection

**Kid-Keitaro**

* * *

**Last** **Time on Kid-Keitaro **

"_Good, now do you want someone to sleep with you tonight?" before he could answer Su barged into the room, wearing green pyjamas she pulled Keitaro away from his aunt and hugged him_

"_Keitaro, can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, rubbing her cheek against his. "Sure, Nee-san you can sleep with me." He hugged her back._

'_I think that answers my question'__ Haruka smiled at them. "OK Su-chan I'll leave you to look after Kei-kun tonight." Kissing Keitaro good night she said "OK you two don't stay up too late, and I'll see you tomorrow." Bidding Su good night she leaves the two alone._

"_OK Keitaro lets get to bed!" pulling him under the covers of his laid out futon, she hugged him tightly and nuzzled the top of his head. "mmmm you smell so nice Keitaro, and your so soft and cuddly." She mumbled sleepily._

_Keitaro smiled happily as he rested his tired head on Su's small chest. "Good night Nee-san."_

"_Night, night Keitaro, love you." She lowered her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"_Love you too Nee-san." He mumbled as he fell into a happy slumber. Smiling at the young boy sleeping in her arms, she nuzzles his head again, and gives him a tight squeeze. "Squishy…" Su giggled as she fell asleep smiling._

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Photo Stickers & Rent Collection**

Sitting by a large bay window, a small dark haired girl stood watching the path leading up to entrance. With the exception of meal times, occasional bathroom breaks and bedtime she rarely left her post.

"Hey, do you want to play with us?" the voice of a young boy asked behind her.

"No thank you." Was her quiet response. The young boy frowned at her.

"You know he's not gonna come, don't you? He's got a family now so why would he come back?" the young girl slowly turned round and glared at him. "W-whatever, do what you want." The young boy said nervously as he ran off. She turned back to the window. _'He will come. He promised.'_ She thought unwaveringly. Her stare flickered back and forth around the front garden, her gaze travelling from one side of the fence to another. Her eyes grew wide and she smiled widely as she saw two familiar figures walking past the fence. Running to the small office that belonged to her carer and cried happily "He's here! He's here! He's here!"

Her carer tilted her head to the side in confusion. In the short time she had known her she had never seen this girl so excited. The normally quiet and reserved girl was now literally jumping with joy pointing towards the front door. She was so surprised that it took her a moment to realise what she was talking about. When she did she smiled at the still jumping girl and said "Well let's go greet him then." Walking towards the door with the young girl still bouncing around her, she had barely unlocked it when the girl burst through the door cheering "ONII-CHAN!" Running to the small visitor she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

"Hey Kana-chan." Keitaro said as he hugged her back.

"ONII-CHAN!" several voices cried. Looking up Keitaro sees a group of children rush towards him. "AHHH!" he yelled as he found himself at the bottom of a laughing dog pile. Haruka smiled at the giggling pile of children. Reaching into the heap, she pulled her nephew out and was not completely surprised to see Kanako still holding on and nuzzling his chest with her face.

"Hey Haruka-san, Keitaro-kun." The carer smiled at the two visitors.

"Hey, Masane-san." Haruka smiled as she gently placed the two children back on the ground. "How's everything?"

"Fine, until you two got here. Look at what you caused." She grinned at the chattering children that had surrounded Keitaro. "So what are you two doing here? You're not here to give him back are you?" Masane smiled as she walked over to her friend.

"Of course not." She said shooting her a warning look. "We're here to take Kanako-chan out, if that's alright?"

"AWWWW" the other children groaned.

"I'll play with you all when we get back OK." Keitaro reasoned with them.

The children grumbled but accepted his proposal "That's fine by me. You just have to sign her out and you can go."Masane replied. "OK Kanako-chan you go get ready while me and Haruka-san do the paperwork."

* * *

After extracting a promise from Keitaro to come back and play with them, the children of the orphanage waved them off. Holding hands with Keitaro, Haruka smiled down at the two children. Kanako had her arms wrapped around Keitaro's, her head happily resting on his shoulder. "Where are we going Aunty?" Keitaro asked her.

"I thought we could go to a park and then to a restaurant for lunch. Does that sound good to you two?" she smiled down at them.

"Sure Aunty, that sounds like fun right Kana-chan?" he asked her.

"Yes Onii-chan." She nodded her head, rubbing her cheek against his arm happily.

After a short walk they arrived at the park. The summer sun was shining brightly, the warm weather amplifying their good mood. Walking through the park they soon find them selves in an empty playground. Sending them off to play Haruka took a seat on a near by bench where she could keep an eye on them. Heading for the sand box Keitaro said "Lets make a sand castle Kana-chan." Soon the pair had created a small dome when Kanako asked "Onii-chan, what's it like where you live?"

Smiling Keitaro said "Well Hinata Sou is at the top of this really big hill, up a long flight of stairs. Hinata Sou is a really old and big building that used to be an inn but now it's a girl's dorm. It's got this huge forest out back and it's even got its own hotsprings." He described it to her. "And my Granny gave it to me so I own it all!"

"You own it?" she asked in a mixture of shock and awe.

"Uhuh, Granny left me and Aunty Haru in charge, but when I'm older I'll be in charge all by my self." He smiled happily. "I know! When you come and live with us you can help me run it!"

"R-really? You want to run it with me?" Kanako said, eyes wide face blushing.

"Of course. You can help me run it, and we could live there with each other forever!" Shuffling over to her he held out his little finger and took hers in his hand. "See, it's a promise now." He smiled at her. Kanako stared at their linked pinkies before giving him a happy smile and lunging at him, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his neck. "I'd like that Onii-chan." She whispered. Keitaro giggled as her hair tickled his neck. A shadow appeared over them. Looking up they see Haruka smiling down at them. "You two look like you're having fun."

"Uhuh Kana-chan's gonna run Hinata Sou with me." Keitaro said happily as he rubbed the top of her head with his cheek. Haruka grinned at the blushing girl. "Really? That's great." Gently patting their heads. "What do you two say to go getting something to eat?"

"OK Aunty." Keitaro smiled, while Kanako nodded shyly. Holding hands the trio left the park and headed over to a small restaurant close to the park. Haruka smiled as Keitaro chatted happily to Kanako who hung on his every word with a small smile on her face. Sitting down at a table the three ordered their meal. Haruka sat silently as she watched the two happy children. She had a large smile as Kanako bashfully cleaned the ice-cream off of Keitaro's face.

Finishing their lunch Haruka told them that they would have to head back to the orphanage. Pouting slightly they reluctantly nodded their heads. Arms happily wrapped around Keitaro's, Kanako rested her head on his shoulder again when she noticed a booth on the side of the road. "Onii-chan, what's that." She pointed.

"um I'm not sure Kana-chan, Aunty what's that?" he asked Haruka.

"It looks like a Purikura Photo Machine. You sit inside it and it takes a photo you. It then gives you some stickers with the photo on them." Haruka explained. Keitaros eyes lit up.

"Can we get our photo taken Aunty?"

Smiling at him she said "Of course, Kei-kun." Leading the pair over to the booth she sits them down inside and said "OK you just need to select the style you want then press this button when your ready." Withdrawing from the booth Haruka waited patiently for them to be done. After a flash the two stepped out of the booth, with Keitaro waving a sheet happily.

"Look Aunty!" he smiled as he held out the stickers. Kneeling down Haruka took the photos and smiled at what she saw. On the sheet was Keitaro with his arms around Kanako, his cheek pressed up against hers with a large smile. Kanako sat next to him, blushing with a shy smile. "You two look so cute!" Haruka grinned at them. Handing them back to Keitaro, he carefully tore the sheet of stickers in half handing one sheet to Kanako. "Here Kana-chan you can have these." Kanako looked down at the images. With a smile she held the photos to her chest. "Thank you Onii-chan." She said quietly as she lent up and gave him a shy peck on the cheek. Smiling he hugged her and nuzzled the top of her head.

* * *

Arriving back at the orphanage, Keitaro was dragged away by the other children while Haruka talked to her friend. "So how's Keitaro-kun been?" Masane asked.

"Fine for the most part. Had a bit of a rough introduction with some of the girls but things have more or less calmed down now." Haruka replied. Masane was silent for a moment before asking "How's he sleeping?"

Haruka turned and stared at her before saying "As far as I know he's fine. The first night one of the girls heard him having a nightmare, but since then he's been sleeping someone and there's been no nightmares since. Why? Are the other children having problems?"

Masane nodded and said "Yeah most of them are having nightmares."

"And Kanako-chan?"Haruka asked.

"She's one of the worst." Masane said sadly "They started after Keitaro-kun left. The first night she woke up screaming. After that I had one of the girls sleep with her, but that barely helps. She still has nightmares but they're not as bad."

"I see…" Haruka said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah before I forget you should know that social services should be sending an inspector around to your place sometime in the next week to make sure that Keitaro-kun is being looked after."

Haruka frowned "Make sure he's being looked after? They think that we would mistreat him any worse than the woman _they_ left him and the other kids with."

"Haruka-san calm down. It's not that they think you'll mistreat him it's just that social services can't allow these kids to go unsupervised. After what happened they're trying to cover their arse. If they let any of these kids go into an abusive home after what they went through and it got out to the press it would completely ruin them. Hell I've only worked here little more than a month and we've had four inspections." Masane reasoned with her. Haruka just grunted in response.

"Thanks for getting me this job by the way." Masane said changing the subject.

"Don't worry about it." Haruka dismissed "We needed someone we could trust looking after the kids and the only care worker I know who also happened to be an old friend from university is you."

"Yeah but we haven't talked in four years, not since Catherine… sorry I shouldn't have brought that up." Masane said sadly.

"Forget about it." Haruka said, staring out the window at Keitaro as he was surrounded by the children, listening and smiling at them all as they told him stories about what's happened in the short time that he was gone.

"Have you talked to Seta-kun at all?"

"Apart from the occasional call to see how Sarah's doing, no." Haruka said with no emotion in her voice.

"He still loves you, you know?" Masane put in.

Turing to her friend she asked "You talked to him recently?"

"A couple of times, probably no more than you."

Haruka just humphed while Masane gave her a sly grin.

"Well I think that me and Kei-kun should be heading home now."

"If you're sure. If you ever want to talk you know where I'll be and I'm sure the kids would like another visit from Keitaro-kun." Masane said to Haruka.

"I'm sure Kei-kun will drag me back here at some point." She replied with a small smile. "Thanks for the heads up about the inspector, if you hear anything else give me a call." Calling out to Keitaro that it was time to leave, they young boy was once again at the bottom of a dog pile and was only released when he promised to come back to visit. Saying good bye to everyone he headed back into the building with Kanako following close behind.

"You ready to go Kei-kun?" Haruka smiled at him.

Nodding Keitaro turned to Masane and asked "When can Kana-chan come live with us?"

Keeling down, Masane reached out and rubbed the tops of their heads "Hopefully it won't be too much longer. Someone's going to visit you soon and if they are happy with everything at your place, it will only be as long as the amount of time it takes to fill out some paperwork and she will be all yours."

"OK." He said happily. Giving Kanako another hug and kiss on her forehead, he waved goodbye to everyone as he walked off hand in hand with Haruka.

As Kanako and the other children went back in a young boy said smugly "I knew he'd be back." But he ran away when he saw Kanako glaring at him.

* * *

**Bottom of Stone Stairway**

"So did you enjoy yourself today, Kei-kun?" Haruka asked.

Keitaro nodded and gestured for her to kneel down. When she did he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Thank you for taking me to see Kana-chan."

Smiling she rubbed the top of his head with her cheek. "It's OK Kei-kun, we can go back there when ever you want." Giving his forehead a kiss she told him "OK you go on up to the dorm. I have to go check on the tea shop, so I'll see you later."

Walking up the stairs and through the doors and found Kitsune laying on the sofa watching TV. "Hey Nee-san!" he cheered.

"Hey Kei-kun, how you doing?" picking him up and laying him on top of her she rubbed the top of his head. "Did you have fun with your Aunt today?" he nodded, resting his head on her chest. "That's good." She smiled as she stroked his back.

"What have you done today Nee-san?"

"Oh nothing much Kei-kun, just watching TV and waiting for my favourite little guy to come home." She nuzzled and kissed the top of his head, causing him to giggle.

"What about everyone else?" he asked.

"mmmm well I think Shinobu-chan is in the kitchen, Su-chan is messing around with her inventions, Motoko-chan is in her room and Naru-chan's studying, so you get to spend time with your favourite Nee-san Ok?" she smiled.

"Ok I'll go play with Su nee-san then." He giggled.

"Hey!" Kitsune cried and started tickling him mercilessly.

"AHH! No! Stop it! Stop it!" he laughed as she ignored his pleas.

"Not until you tell me who your favourite Nee-san is!" she laughed.

"You are! You are!" he gasped between giggles.

"Good, and don't you forget it!" she smiled, stopping her tickling and kissed him on the nose.

Keitaro grinned, returned her kiss in kind and nuzzled into her neck.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" a voice cuts in.

Looking up they see a smiling Haruka leaning over the sofa.

"Hey Aunty, everything OK at the tea shop?" he asks.

"Yeah the waitresses have everything in hand. Now it's time for you to do your first duty as landlord OK?"

Jumping off of Kitsune he saluted smartly.

'_He's been spending way too much time with Su-chan.'_ The two women thought simultaneously.

"OK Kei-kun what you have to do is go around and collect rent from the girls. Shinobu-chan's parents pay us directly so you don't have to ask her." She smiled down at him.

"OK Aunty!" he saluted again. Turning to Kitsune he smiled at her. "Kitsune nee-san may I have your rent please."

"mmmm I don't suppose you could give an extension to your favourite Nee-san?" she asked grinning.

Looking towards his aunt and seeing her shake her head he says "Sorry Nee-san."

"Alright then, but only because you're so cute." She smiles, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her wallet. Receiving the money, Keitaro bows politely and thanks her.

"Have you paid him his winnings from the horse races?" Haruka asked eyeing the very full wallet.

"Er I haven't collected my winnings yet." Trying to discreetly hide the money.

"Just as long as he gets what you owe him." Haruka said unconvinced. "OK Kei-kun you go and see the other girls." Haruka and Kitsune smiled as he ran off.

"So where did you take Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked

"Kei-kun wanted to visit some of his friends at the orphanage so we went to see them. What about you? Have you done anything productive today?"

Stretching out she grinned "Not as such, no."

"Aren't you meant to be a writer?"

"When it suits me." She laughed "I may be able to give it up if Kei-kun keeps on picking winners!"

Haruka just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

Arriving at Su's door, Keitaro knocked several times trying to get her attention. "Su nee-san! Are you in there?" a shadow appeared behind him and as he turned he was grabbed around the waist and dragged into the room. "AAAAHHHHH!" Keitaro cried as he was brought to a clearing.

"Hiya, Kei-kun! Did you come to play with me?" A voice asked. Looking up he sees Su grinning brightly at him.

Shaking his head no he said "Uh-huh, Aunty Haru sent me to get the rent from everyone."

"Oh.." Su pouted before bursting into a smile. Reaching into her skirt pocket Su pulled out several notes with a three eyed elephant printed on them. "This should do it!" examining the notes he looks up at Su confused.

"Um Su nee-san what are these?"

"Money of course! Now that you have the rent you can play with me!" the young girl cheered as she hugged him from behind, rubbing her cheek against his the top head.

'_Maybe Aunty knows what to do with these.'_ He thought. "Sorry Nee-san, but I have to get the rent from the others."

"OOOOH OK Kei-kun, we can play later." She pouted, giving him one last cheek rub. "Off you go Kei-kun."

"Um, Nee-san, how do I get out of here?" he asked looking around.

"UM…" Su said also looking around with a finger in her mouth.

* * *

In her room we find Motoko sitting cross legged, meditating. Her concentration was broken from a sudden noise.

-Knock- -Knock-

Opening her eyes, she calls out "Come in."

-Knock- -Knock-

"I said come in." she said louder.

-Knock- -Knock-

Sighing, she stands up and opens her door to find no one there.

-Knock- -Knock-

Turing around she notices the knocking is coming from her closet. Frowning she approached the closet cautiously, sliding it open Keitaro and Su fall out on to the floor, covered in clothes. Standing up Su stretched and said "I told you Kei-kun that that tunnel led to Motoko's room!" Keitaro wasn't listening however as he was still on the floor, eyes swirling. Picking him up, she gave him a squeeze and a nuzzle before running out the door.

Motoko just stared bemusedly. Kneeling next to Keitaro she gently lifted up his head and placed it on her lap. Gently stroking his hair, keeping away from his forehead, she cooed "Kei-kun, are you alight?"

Blinking the swirls away, Keitaro looks up to see Motoko's soft smile. "Motoko nee-san?" she nodded, still stroking his hair. Sitting up he smile at her "Hello Nee-san!"

"Hello to you too, Kei-kun." She laughed.

Looking around the room he sees the knocked over box of kimonos. Picking one up, he examines it. "Are these yours nee-san?" he asked looking up at her.

"Yes my sister gave them to me." She explained.

"Wow you must look so beautiful in them!" he smiled up at her as she blushed.

"I-I wouldn't know, I only received them yesterday so I have yet to try them on." She told him patting his head in thanks. "Now why are you and Su crawling around in my closet?"

"Oh yeah, Nee-san may I please have this months rent?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course, Kei-kun." She smiled. Opening the draw of her desk she pulls out an envelope and hands it to Keitaro.

"Thank you Nee-san." He smiled, bowing to her.

"That's OK Kei-kun, who else do you need to get rent from?"

"Um, just Naru-san." He mumbled.

'_He's still afraid of her.'_ She thought sadly. "Would you mind if I accompanied you, there is something I wish to ask Naru-sempai?"

"Of course you can Nee-san!" he smiled brightly at her. Smiling, she takes his hand and leads him to Naru's room. Knocking on her door Motoko called out "Naru-sempai may I speak to you for a moment."

"Sure Motoko-chan, come on in." a voice came from the other side of the door. Sliding it open they see Naru sitting at her desk, pouring over a textbook. "What do you two want?" Pushing Keitaro forward gently Motoko smiled down at him.

"Um Naru-san, Aunty Haru sent me to get the rent" he said, hiding behind Motoko's leg.

"Oh, here." Naru said as she went to her desk and tossed the envelope at Keitaro.

"Thank you, Naru-san." Turning to Motoko he smiled at her and said "See ya Nee-san." As her ran out the door Motoko couldn't help but notice the different honorific _'Naru-sempai is the only one he does not call 'Nee-san'. Has she not noticed this?'_

"Motoko-chan…?"

'_Although I did not notice it either until he started calling me that.' _she thought.

"Motoko-chan…?"

Motoko blinked "Pardon?"

"Are you alright Motoko-chan? You kind of phased out there for a minute." Naru asked.

"Yes I am fine, Naru-sempai. Thank you for you concern. Um may I ask you something Naru-sempai?"

"Of course Motoko-chan, what do you need?" she asked, taking off her glasses to get a better look at her.

"Does it not bother you? About – no never mind, it does not matter. I am sorry for bothering you, Naru-sempai." Bowing Motoko quickly left her room, leaving a bemused Naru staring at her door.

* * *

Down stairs Keitaro found his aunt watching TV. "Hey Kei-kun, you got the money?" she smile at him.

"Uhuh, look!" he said holding out the envelopes "But um, Su nee-san gave me these and I'm not sure what they are." He said showing her the money from Su's homeland.

"Don't worry about them Kei-kun, I'll get it changed into yen. OK Kei-kun great work." She smiled and rubbed her nose against his.

"Where did Kitsune nee-san go?" he asked giggling.

"Oh I think she went off to the hotsprings. Right I'll take this down to the tea shop. You gonna be alright by yourself?" she asked, patting the top of his head.

"Of course, Aunty." He smiled at her.

"Great!" She kissed his forehead "I see you later OK Kei-kun." Finding himself alone he pulled out the sheet of photo stickers and smiled.

"SUUU!" a voice cried out. Looking over the back of the sofa he sees Su running out of the kitchen, arms and mouth full of food with Shinobu running after her, wielding a ladle in a vaguely threatening manner.

"What's wrong Nee-san?" he asked peering over the back of the sofa.

"Su-chan stole my ingredients again!" she replied, her cheeks puffed out. "And I'm in the middle of making dinner so I can't go out and get some more."

"I can go and get some if you want." He offered.

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly. Weighing up her options she sighed "OK but you go find someone to take you, while I write you a list."

"OK Nee-san!" he smiled happily. They then parted ways, Shinobu to write a list and prepare some money while Keitaro went to find an escort. Walking to the stairs he runs into Motoko. "Keitaro-kun, what was all the shouting about?"

"Oh Su nee-san ate Shinobu nee-san's ingredients again, so Shinobu nee-san is sending me to the shop. Can you come with me?" he asked.

"Of course Kei-kun, do you know what we need to get?" she smiled at him.

"Shinobu nee-san is writing a list for us." He smiled, taking Motoko's hand he led her to the kitchen where Shinobu was finishing the shopping list. "Hey Nee-san, Motoko nee-san said she will take he to the shop."

Shinobu smiled at him "OK Keitaro-kun here's the list and this should be more than enough money." She said placing the money and list on the table. "Now you stay close to Motoko-sempai, and do what ever she tells you, OK?" She pets his head gently as he nods.

"Yes Nee-san."

"Good, please be as quick as you can."

"We will be back as soon as possible, Shinobu-chan." Motoko promised. Taking the money and the list Motoko placed them in her pocket. Taking a hold of Keitaro's hand she led him out the door and down the stairs.

* * *

"Is that everything Nee-san?" Keitaro asked.

"Yes I believe so Kei-kun." Motoko smiled down at him. In her hand she held two bags of shopping while Keitaro held a smaller one. "Lets get these back to Shinobu-chan."

Holding hands, the pair made their way back to the tram station. Spying a familiar looking booth Keitaro grinned and pointed. "Look Nee-san a photo booth! Can we get our picture taken?"

Looking at what he was he was pointing at she smiled down at him "If you want to Kei-kun." Entering the booth they placed the bags on the floor. Motoko inserted the coins into the machine and she let him choose the style. Climbing up onto her lap he faced forward and smiled. Motoko wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on top of his head.

-FLASH-

A sheet was soon printed showing multiple images of a smiling Motoko and Keitaro. Taking the stickers Keitaro carefully tore the sheet in two and handed one to Motoko. "Here Nee-san you can have these." He smiled.

"Thank you Kei-kun." She replied giving him a hug of appreciation. "Now I think we had best hurry home. Shinobu-chan is waiting for her ingredients."

"OK Nee-san." He said happily. Picking up the bags, and holding hands again, they continued on their way to the tram station.

* * *

Standing in the luckily not so crowded tram Keitaro was happily humming to himself while holding Motoko's hand. Looking down she couldn't help but smile. Gently rubbing his hand with her thumb caused him to look at her and he gave her a large grin, hair covered eyes shining brightly._ 'I can not stop thinking about his scar.' _Motoko thought as she stared at him, still smiling. _'Maybe now that we are alone I could ask him what happened.'_

"Motoko-sempai?" a voice interrupted her thought process. Looking up they saw three girls around Motoko's age but nowhere near as tall were staring at them in amazement.

"Oh, it's you three." She said indifferently.

"What is that?" the leader of the trio, Kikuko asked pointing at Keitaro.

"Sempai is he yours?" asked Emi the short haired one asked.

"OH MY GOD SEMPAI HAD A BABY!" Sachiyo cried as she examined Keitaro.

"Of course not, he is half my age; I would have had to given birth to him when I was 7." She frowned, but was completely ignored by the three girls whose attention was solely on Keitaro who was giving them a confused smile.

"Hiya I'm Keitaro." He bowed politely to them. "Are you Motoko nee-san's friends?"

"Motoko-sempai how come you never told us you had a little brother! Especially one as cute as Keitaro-kun here!" Emi said as she knelt down next to Keitaro.

"That's because he is not my brother." She said but was once again ignored.

"Have you been helping your Nee-san with the shopping, Kei-kun?" Sachiyo asked bending at waist, smiling at the young boy.

"Uhuh, and look what me and Nee-san got." He said showing them the photo stickers of him and Motoko.

"AWWWWW, you look so cute together!" Emi cried.

"Kei-kun's so adorable! I want a picture with Kei-kun!" Sachiyo smiled as she rubbed his head playfully.

"I want a picture with Motoko-sempai." Kikuko said mostly to herself. Motoko just resigned herself to being ignored and was just thankful that their stop was approaching. Looking back at the others she sees both Emi and Sachiyo kneeling next to Keitaro all three smiling and laughing while Kikuko stood off to the side. Motoko's eyes went wide as she saw Emi reaching up to brush away his fringe. Acting quickly she grabbed Keitaro's arm and dragged him of the tram saying "Come on Kei-kun, Shinobu-chan is waiting!"

"BYE KEI-KUN!" Sachiyo called after them waving. "Kei-kun's soooo cute!" she said to her friends.

"He's so sweet helping his sister with the shopping. I wish my brother was like him." Emi replied.

"I wish I had brother like Keitaro!" Sachiyo agreed.

"I wish I had a big sister like Motoko-sempai." Kikuko muttered while the other two continued to talk about Keitaro's charms.

* * *

"Is everything alright, Nee-san?" Keitaro asked looking up at her.

"Yes, Kei-kun, I'm fine. Come on Shinobu-chan needs this food." Picking him up easily, she swung him onto her back and picked up the three shopping bags. Laughing, Keitaro wrapped his arms around her neck and rubbed his cheek against hers which caused her to smile back at him. Making quick time back to Hinata Sou Motoko bounded up the stairs and through doors heading straight for the kitchen.

"Shinobu nee-san! We're back!" he called out from his perch. Looking up from her cooking Shinobu smiled up at the pair. "Did you get everything?"

"Yep!" he smiled happily. "Do you want me to help?"

"Yes please Kei-kun." She replied taking the shopping from Motoko. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, Keitaro jumped off Motoko's back as she blushed and started to do what Shinobu asked him to do.

"Is there anything I can do Shinobu-chan?" Motoko asked, feeling at a bit of a loss as the pair effortlessly manoeuvred around.

"Yes, can you keep Su-chan busy? She's tried to steal more food three times since you left." Shinobu grumbled.

"Of course Shinobu-chan." She smiled at them as they moved with finesse and ease.

* * *

Sitting around table, everyone watched as Shinobu and Keitaro brought in the meal they had prepared together. When the food was dished out Keitaro went to sit down when Motoko picked him up and placed him on her lap. Everyone stared at her in surprise (Except Naru who looked betrayed and Su who frowned with jealousy). Motoko ignored all the puzzled looks and offered Keitaro a chopstick full of food, who happily accepted it and returned the favour. Smiling happily at each other, they continued to feed themselves, with Motoko deflecting numerous attempts from Su to seize Keitaro away from her while Keitaro remained oblivious, happily chatting with everyone around the table. Finishing the meal Keitaro hugged Motoko and nuzzled into her chest before leaning up and giving her another kiss on the cheek before helping Shinobu to wash up while Haruka went to watch TV with Kitsune and Su and Motoko retired to her room.

"Motoko-chan may I speak with you for a moment?" Naru asked from behind her. Turning Motoko looked at her

"Of course Naru-sempai is there something I can help you with?"

"Well I was just wondering why you were acting that way with that brat. I mean I thought that you didn't want him here as much as I don't."

Motoko sighed. "Perhaps when he first arrived here I felt the same way but not anymore. I have spent some time with him and have found him to be a sweet and innocent young boy who has none nothing to warrant our anger."

"What are you taking about? He peeked on us when we were changing!"

"That was not his fault Naru-sempai. If you remember he did knock before he entered. And you gave him permission to enter so if you think about it is your fault that he walked in on us."

"Wha-?" Naru said confused.

"Do not misunderstand me Naru-sempai, I am not blaming you I am merely trying to make you see that it was an accident. Keitaro-kun had no idea that he was walking into the changing room, or that we were undressed."

"But but.." Naru struggled to come up with a retort.

"Naru-sempai I hope you can put this bitterness with Keitaro-kun behind you. The fact of the matter is that Keitaro-kun is going to stay here. In all likelihood he will live here longer than any of us. I see no point in holding onto a needless grudge and I hope you can see my point. Good night Naru-sempai." She said as walked away, leaving a shocked Naru in her wake.

Sliding the door to her room closed Motoko sighed._ 'I hope Naru-sempai can see what I am talking about. If she does not I fear that she may do something she will regret.'_ Sighing she set out her futon and began to get changed into her night clothes. Removing her hakamaa small slip of paper fell out of them. Keeling down she picks it up and smiles as she sees the images of herself and Keitaro smiling up at her. Looking around her room, she sighs at the lack of personalization._ 'I have no photos at all on display. Not even of my parents or of my sister.'_ She thought sadly._ 'I do not even know if I have any here with me or if I left them all in Kyoto.'_ Looking down at the sheet of photos, she makes up her mind. Opening up her closet she rummages through it. "I know I have one somewhere…Ah." Closing the door she holds a small picture frame in her hand. Opening the back she slips the stickers into the frame and put the back in place. Putting the photo onto her dresser she smiled. _'Perhaps I should ask sister to send me some photos.'_ She mused. Smiling again at the photo she continues to change for bed.

* * *

Haruka smiled at Keitaro as he gets ready for bed. "So you and Motoko-chan are getting along now huh?" she asked him.

Slipping his pyjama top over his head, he grins "Uhuh, and look what we did together." He showed her the photos of him and Motoko. Wrapping her arms around his waist she hugged him from behind. "Two sheets in one day? You're building quite a collection aren't you Kei-kun?" she nuzzled the back of his head as he giggled. Turning around he hugs Haruka around her neck and rests his head on her collar bone.

"Next time we're out can we take a picture together?" he asked her.

"Of course we can Kei-kun. I'd love to have a photo with you." she murmured into his ear as she stroked his hair. Tucking him into his futon she asked. "So who's sleeping with you tonight?" as he shrugged the door to his room slid open and Su came barrelling in dragging Shinobu with her.

"Hiya Kei-kun! Me and Shinobu are going to sleep with you tonight!" she grinned but the sentiment was not shared by Shinobu.

"Su-chan can you please stop dragging me away like that!" she glared at the tanned princess but combined with the pink nightdress with bunny design it just made her look incredibly cute.

"I think you'll be in good hands tonight, Kei-kun."Haruka smiled. Kissing him on the cheek she bid all three good night.

"Come on Shinobu-chan" Su patted the futon next to Keitaro. "We can all sleep together tonight."

"Only if you stop eating my ingredients." Shinobu bargained.

Su pouted." OWWWW but Shinobus cooking tastes so good."

"But you eat the ingredients before I can make anything with them!" Shinobu pointed out.

"That's how good you are! You don't even need to cook it for it to taste good!" She replied hugging Shinobu from behind rubbing her cheek against hers.

"Fine!" she replied as she blushed. "I'll sleep here tonight. If that's alright with you Kei-kun?"

"Of course you can Nee-san!" he smiled happily at her.

Grinning widely Su slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around the young landlord. Shinobu walked over and climbed under the covers next to Keitaro.

"Not like that Shinobu-chan like this!" Su said as she pulled the cook closer to Keitaro and forced her arms around him. "See you have to get close in order to snuggle with Kei-kun!"

Looking up at Su, Keitaro he leaned up and gave her a peck on the lips "Love you Nee-san." He smiled.

"Love you too Kei-kun" she kissed him back. Turning around he wrapped his arms around Shinobu and hugged her close. "Love you Shinobu nee-san." Leaning up he kissed her on the lips and snuggled into her chest. Shinobu blushed a deep red. _'My first kiss…'_ she thought. Looking down at the happy boy sleeping on her chest she smiled. _'I suppose it could have been worse.'_ Nuzzling the top of his head Shinobu whispered "I love you too, Kei-kun." As she fell asleep.

Above them the thin board covering the hole slid back into place as Naru hugged her Liddo-kun doll deep in thought.

* * *

OK another chapter out and i hope you liked it. i know time seams very flexable in this chapter such as when Kei and kana just made a sand castle and then had to leave for lunch, kei had just got back and shinobu was making dinner, motoko going stright to bed after dinner and probably in other places as well and the reason for this is that i was having trouble making one thing follow onto another.

anyway please review and tell me what you think.


	5. The Little Sister

**Kid-Keitaro**

* * *

**Last** **Time on Kid-Keitaro**

"_Fine!" she replied as she blushed. "I'll sleep here tonight. If that's alright with you Kei-kun?"_

"_Of course you can Nee-san!" he smiled happily at her._

_Grinning widely Su slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around the young landlord. Shinobu walked over and climbed under the covers next to Keitaro._

"_Not like that Shinobu-chan like this!" Su said as she pulled the cook closer to Keitaro and forced her arms around him. "See you have to get close in order to snuggle with Kei-kun!"_

_Looking up at Su, Keitaro he leaned up and gave her a peck on the lips "Love you Nee-san." He smiled._

"_Love you too Kei-kun" she kissed him back. Turning around he wrapped his arms around Shinobu and hugged her close. "Love you Shinobu nee-san." Leaning up he kissed her on the lips and snuggled into her chest. Shinobu blushed a deep red. __'My first kiss…'__ she thought. Looking down at the happy boy sleeping on her chest she smiled. __'I suppose it could have been worse.'__ Nuzzling the top of his head Shinobu whispered "I love you too, Kei-kun." As she fell asleep._

_Above them the thin board covering the hole slid back into place as Naru hugged her Liddo-kun doll deep in thought._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Little Sister**

Gently waking up, Shinobu stretched out her arms above her head. Opening her eyes she looks around the room in confusion. "hmbmd…" a voice mumbled. Looking down she sees Keitaro shifting closer to her in his sleep. Smiling, she reaches around him and gently hugs him to her chest and kisses the top of his head. Looking past Keitaro, Shinobu sees Su hanging loosely off of Keitaro. Crawling out of the futon, Keitaro rolls over to Su and snuggles into her. Su responded by wrapping her arms and legs tightly around Keitaro and the pair smiled happily in their sleep. Pulling the covers up around them, the young chef smiled again and stroked his hair. Stretching out once more she tiptoes out the room and down the hall to her room. As she quickly changed she could hear the rhythmic thumping of Motokos morning training. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she ran a brush through her hair to straighten out a few unruly parts that stood out and descended down stairs to her kitchen. Wearing her apron Shinobu got to work on making breakfast.

Soon afterwards everyone began arriving at the table. Motoko was the first, followed by Naru. Haruka joined them next followed by Kitsune lazily walking in and sitting down. "Where's Kei-kun and Su-chan?" Kitsune asked.

"We're here." A voice said from the door way. Turning around they see Keitaro with a sleepy Su draped over him, her chin resting his head, arms hanging over his shoulders. Walking over with Su, she gradually perks up as they got closer to the food. Now fully awake Su picks him up and sets him on her lap smiling smugly at the rest of the girls. Serving up the food Su fed Keitaro, punctuating each mouthful a small kiss or nuzzle. Once everyone had finished eating Haruka announced "OK everyone, we're expecting an inspector today, who's coming here to check on Keitaro-kun."

Kitsune raised an eyebrow "Already? He's only been here four days, why are they checking up on him so soon?"

"Who knows?" Haruka lied "all I know is that at some point today a woman from social services is coming round and will likely want to have a talk with everyone so I expect you all to be on your best behaviour." Getting a chorus of yes's Haruka nodded, kissing Keitaro on the forehead she bid everyone good-bye. With Haruka gone everyone followed her lead and dispersed. Keitaro was led away by Su, Motoko went to her room, Shinobu washed up the dishes and Naru returned to her room to study.

"Naru-chan I need to speak with you." Kitsune said.

"Sure let's talk in my room." Naru replied as she led Kitsune to her room. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to know if you're planning something." Kitsune said.

"What do you mean?" Naru frowned.

"With this inspector coming I want to know if you are planning on doing or saying something that will result in Keitaro-kun being taken away." She asked coming straight to the point.

"What makes you think I would do anything?" Naru asks with an edge in her voice.

"Because you've made it no secret that you don't want him here."

"And you think I will do something to get rid of him?"

"I don't know, Naru-chan, I didn't think you would slap an 8 year old child into a wall but you did that not two days ago."

Naru glared at her. "And I didn't think that you would ever slap me but you did that not two days ago."

"I had good reason to." Kitsune growled.

"You're meant to be my friend Kitsune!"

"And why do you think I'm doing this? If you keep this up you'll have Haruka coming after you, probably Granny Hina as well, and if you haven't noticed it yet you don't even have Motoko-chan on your side anymore. They will know that out of all of us you would be the reason why Kei-kun wouldn't be allowed to live here, and if you're the sole reason then they will just kick you out if it means he can stay. I don't want that Naru-chan. I know that you don't want to go back to your parents but I also know that the only reason they let you live here was because of Granny and they wont let you live anywhere else. If you don't accept that this is his home now, you may loose yours as well as some of your friends." Kitsune did not wait for a reply, and walked out of the room, leaving a morose Naru to her thoughts.

* * *

**Hinata Tea Rooms**

Entering the tea shop, a woman wearing a smart business suit was greeted by a waitress. "Welcome to Hinata Tea Rooms, table for one?" Yuki asked.

"No I was hoping I could talk to Haruka Urashima." She replied with a smile.

"Of course, please take a seat and I will go find her." Walking out to the back room Yuki said to Haruka "Haruka-san I think that woman you were expecting has arrived."

"Thanks Yuki-chan." Walking over to the woman Yuki pointed out she said "Are you from social services?" with a guarded voice.

"Yes I am Rihoko Amaha. It's nice to meet you." she smiled and gave a small bow. Haruka returned neither of these.

"So you're the one who decides if Keitaro-kun is allowed to stay with us." She said frowning.

Rihoko sighed. "Yes I am."

"And you lot think that we could treat him any worse than the person you let look after him." Haruka growled.

"We have to make sure that Keitaro-kun is looked after, Urashima-san. It is not meant as a slur against you or your family." She said trying to placate the clearly angry woman.

"Shame you didn't take as much interest when he was in your care." Haruka replied snidely.

"Please Urashima-san, this kind of talk helps no one. We merely want the best for your nephew. I am not trying to deny what happened was our fault, but we have no wish to repeat the mistakes of the past."

"So how does this inspection work?" Haruka asked wanting to get this over and done with.

"Well first I will have a quick talk with Keitaro to make sure he's alright, then I'll have a look around were he lives and interview the people he lives with."

"Fine, but let me tell you this, I let social services take him away from us once but I wont allow it to happen again. No matter what you decide today you will not take him away from me, especially after where you put him."

"Then let's hope it does not come to that." Rihoko said.

Haruka grunted in response "Yuki-chan look after the shop, I got some stuff to take care of."

"Yes Ma'am." She replied.

"Come on it's just up the stairs." Haruka said to Rihoko. Haruka walked out the door and up the stairs not even checking if she was following.

"Amazing…" Rihoko murmured as they reached the top of the stairs. "This place is a girl's dorm?"

"It used to be an inn" Haruka explained.

"How many people are currently living here?"

"6, two middle-schoolers, two high-schoolers, one girl a few of years younger than me and Keitaro-kun."

"I see." She responded as they walked through the front door.

"KEITARO!" Haruka called up the stairs. Soon the thumping of footsteps was heard and Keitaro appeared at the stairs, looking warily at the new woman "Yes Aunty?"

"This is Rihoko Amaha the inspector I told you about. She wants to have a look around and have a talk with you and the girls, OK?" she smiled at him.

"OK." He said descending the rest of the stairs he grabbed hold of Harukas hand and hid slightly behind her leg.

"Let's sit down shall we?" Rihoko said smiling down at Keitaro. Rihoko sat opposite the pair as Keitaro sat close to Haruka with her arm around his waist. "So, Keitaro-kun how have you been?"

"Fine." He said neutrally, wrapping his arms around his aunt.

"That's good" she smiled "And are you getting on with the girls?"

"Yes." He said quickly.

"Are you having fun living here?" this time he just nodded.

"Su come back here!" a voice yelled out. Looking towards the sound, they see a laughing Su followed by a frowning Shinobu. As they disappeared up stairs Keitaro giggled and said "Su-nee stole Shinobu-nee's ingredients again."

"What was that about?" Rihoko laughed, happy to see Keitaro was showing some kind of emotion.

'_So much for best behaviour.'_ Haruka thought. "Su-chan is slightly hyperactive and enjoys getting other people to play with her. That usually involves teasing Shinobu-chan or taking her ingredients to get her chasing after her."

"Her ingredients?" Rihoko asked with a smile.

"She's a very talented chef and handles most of the cooking around here, though Kei-kun's been helping her recently." Haruka explained patting her nephew on the head.

"So do you like playing with your Nee-sans?"

"Uhuh, the other day we waxed the floors and went sliding." He replied happily.

"That's great, now how about you show me around?" she smiled at him.

"OK." He smiled as he stood up and took his aunts hand.

* * *

"… and this is the hotsprings." Keitaro said as he led his aunt and the inspector to the bathing area.

"Wow, you really have everything here." Rihoko said genuinely impressed. "It must be difficult to keep it clean."

Haruka shrugged "The girls take turns to clean it once a week and Keitaro will help out so he can learn how to do it."

"What other chores do you do around here Keitaro-kun?" she asked.

"So far I've just collected the rent and helped waxing the floors and helped Shinobu nee-san to make food but Aunty says that when I'm older I'll be able to do more." Keitaro explained.

"I see, well this all seems fine." Rihoko smiled "Now if you don't mind I'd like to have a talk with the girls by themselves if that's possible."

"Sure we'll set you up in Keitaro-kun's room. Kei-kun could you please go and tell the girls that they will be needed."

"Yes Aunty." He smiled up at her and rushed out of the springs.

Turning back to Rihoko, Haruka said "Is there anyone in particular you want to start with?"

"Not really any order is fine." Rihoko replied.

"OK, how about we start with they youngest and move up."

"That sounds fine. Do any of them know what happened to Keitaro-kun?"

"Only Kitsune knows the whole story, the other girls know his parents died but I don't think he's told them anything else."

"Thank you, now I presume that I will be starting with one of the young girls we saw earlier?"

"I would recommend that you interview Su-chan and Shinobu-chan together."

"The interviews are usually done on a one-on-one basis."

"I know but Su-chan can be rather excitable and Shinobu-chan can usually keep her under control. Or at least she's able to divert her attention."

"If you believe that is for the best." Rihoko conceded to Harukas advice.

* * *

**Keitaro's Room**

Sitting at the small table in the centre of room, Rihoko smiled at the two young girls who had been led in by Haruka.

"Shinobu-chan, Su-chan this is Rihoko Amaha and she wants to ask you girls some questions about Keitaro-kun."

"Thank you Haruka-san." Rihoko smiled at Haruka as she left. Turning back to the young girls she says "It's nice to meet both of you."

Shinobu gave her a small bow while Su smiled.

"So how are you finding living with Keitaro-kun?" she asked the two girls.

"Fine, I enjoy spending time with him." Shinobu said quietly, well aware that what she says will influence whether or not Keitaro will be allowed to stay with them.

"Kei-kuns lots of fun!" Su grinned happily.

"So you two like having Keitaro-kun around?" she smiled.

"Yep!" Su answered "He's soooo cute and cuddly; you can't help but want to snuggle with him. You think so too right Shinobu?" She grinned, hugging her friend and rubbing their cheeks together. "Specially since he was your first kiss, right?"

Shinobu blushed a deep red "SUUUUU!!!" she cried out.

Rihoko couldn't help but laugh "What is this?"

"Keitaro gave her a BIIIIG smooch on the lips last night." Su said happily before Shinobu could cover her mouth with her hand.

"I-It's not like that! H-he was just giving me a kiss goodnight!" she explained.

"What about the kiss you gave him this morning?" Su asked innocently.

"You were awake?!" she cried, her eyes wide and blush deepening. Their argument was interrupted Rihoko laughing.

"I see Keitaro-kun will be very happy with you two to look after him. Thank you I think you two have told me everything I need to know." Shinobu bowed to the woman and got up to leave but Su stayed seated.

"Is Keitaro going to stay here?" she asked her smile gone and a serious note hung in her voice.

Rihoko smiled at her "That's what I'm here to find out but it's looking good, especially if the other girls care about Keitaro-kun as much as you two."

"OK!" Su smile returns.

"Great, can you get Haruka-san to send the next girl in." she smiled at the young foreigner as she left with Shinobu.

* * *

"This is Motoko Aoyama, Motoko-chan this is Rihoko Amaha" Haruka introduced the pair to each other before leaving them alone.

"Nice to meet you Aoyama-san." Rihoko bowed to her which Motoko returned. "Do you know why I am here?"

"I presume it is to do with deciding if Hinata Sou is a suitable place for Keitaro-kun to live." Motoko answered.

"Yes. That process involves interviewing the people who are living with him. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"If it will ensure that Kei-kun will stay I will be glad to answer any questions you have." She nodded

Rihoko smiled "Well I think that answers my first question. So you have no problem with Keitaro-kun living here?"

Motoko though for a moment and said "At first I had reservations about a male staying here but I have since then spent time with him and enjoy his company."

"That's good, if you don't mind me asking, why did you not want Keitaro to live here? Surly it would have been alright for a boy of his age to live here?"

"I…I have always been distrustful of males and when I first met Keitaro-kun, he had accidently walked in on myself and Naru-sempai while we were changing to bath in the hotsprings. That set the tone for our early relationship. However once I spent time with him I discovered what a sweet young child he is. I apologised to him for my rude behaviour and I like to think that we have become good friends."

"I see, well Aoyama-san thank you for your time, you have been most helpful." She smiled and bowed.

Motoko did not move "Perhaps you can answer a question I have."

"Please, ask." Rihoko replied still smiling.

"A couple of days ago I brushed away his fringe and saw his scar, I was wondering how it happened."

The smile fell from Rihoko's lips and she paled slightly. Thinking for a moment she answered "With all due respect Aoyama-san it is not my place to tell you. I'm afraid you will have to ask Keitaro-kun or Haruka-san for details."

"So you know what happened then?"

"Yes I do but as I said I don't have the right to tell you about it so please do not ask me anymore."

"I understand and apologise if I put you in an uncomfortable situation" Motoko bowed.

"Its fine Aoyama-san, I can understand your curiosity but I recommend that you talk to Haruka-san or Keitaro-kun." The two women bowed to each other and said their goodbyes.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you Narusegawa-san" Rihoko smiled.

"Likewise." Naru returned her smile.

"I presume you know why I am here?"

"I'm guessing it has to do with Keitaro-bozu staying here."

"Yes, I'm trying to determine if Hinata Sou is a suitable place for him to live. To do so I need to talk with everyone that he will be living with. So do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Sure." Naru said indifferently.

"So, how do you feel about Keitaro-kun staying here?"

Naru didn't answer right away. "I..I am not sure if a girl's dorm is the best place for a young boy to live."

"Oh? Why is that?" Rihoko asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it just doesn't seem right to have a boy living here."

"But he's only 8 years old, it'll take about 5 years give or take until he reaches puberty. That's probably the only time you have to start worrying about him doing anything perverted. And who knows you might not even be living here by then."

"What?" Naru asked wide eyed, wondering if Haruka had said something to her.

"Well 5 years is a long time, you might move to another city or even another country, who knows you may even get married." Rihoko smiled.

"I guess…" Naru mumbled.

"I understand that Keitaro-kun accidently walked in on you and Aoyama-san changing. Could that be why you don't like the idea of him staying here?"

"Maybe… I just don't like the idea of having a guy around."

"I see… well thank you Narusegawa-san, I think that's all I have to ask." She smiled at her.

"Oh er OK. Is that all?" Naru blinked, surprised that it was over so soon.

"Yes, I don't need to ask many questions, just get a feel about how Keitaro-kun has been accepted."

"OK then it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too and thank you for your time." The two bowed to each other.

* * *

"You must be Konno-san." Rihoko said as the short haired woman sat at the table.

"Please call me Kitsune." She replied.

"Thank you. Now I'm sure you know the reason why I'm here." Rihoko smiled.

"From what I have heard you're here to see if Kei-kuns safe and happy. I find it a bit surprising that you are here so soon seeing as he's been here less than a week.

"Well we just want to make sure that he is been looked after."

"Understandable I guess. You want to make sure that this place isn't as bad as the last place you stuck him."

Rihoko sighed "Haruka-san told me that you knew what happened to him."

"Yes, I do." Kitsune said neutrally.

Rihoko sighed again. "I can understand how you feel and what happened to Keitaro-kun was a tragedy that should never have happened. We just want to make sure something like that never happens again."

Kitsune just hmmmed. "So what do you need to know?"

"Well first of all how are you getting along with Keitaro-kun?"

"Fine, I enjoy hanging out with him. He has a very sweet and innocent personality which makes spending time with him very enjoyable."

"OK and how do you think the other girls have been affected by Keitaro-kuns arrival?"

Kitsune considered the girls "Well Shinobu-chan seems to be a lot less reserved than she was before he got here. She used to be very shy and withdrawn, I think that her parents divorce affected her badly but Kei-kun seems to be drawing her out of her shell."

She then considered the young foreigner "Su-chan is pretty much the same as she always was, but her attention seems more focused on Kei-kun and having fun with him. She does get a bit jealous when someone other than herself shows him affection and loves to have him sitting on her lap giving each other hugs and kisses."

"Motoko-chan… well she's probably changed the most. Before he arrived she rarely showed any emotion other than indifference or annoyance, and the only time I can remember her smiling was with Su-chan or Shinobu-chan. But just yesterday she picked him up, had him on her lap and they fed each other. Not only that but when he hugged and gave her a kiss on the cheek she barely even blushed. If any guy had tried that before she would have probably lashed out at him."

She then thought about her best friend. "Naru-chan on the other hand hasn't changed at all. She's the only one that hasn't really spent anytime with him and so hasn't realised how sweet he really is. I think that she's still angry at him for seeing her undressed." She sighed.

"As for Haruka-san, well before Kei-kun got here she was more emotionless than Motoko-chan but now she's smiling, laughing with and kissing Kei-kun. It's kinda like it's the first time that I've actually seen her happy." She had a gently smile. "Not only that but it used to be that you wouldn't see her without a cigarette in her mouth but she's cut down a lot since he got here."

"That's great but I think you missed someone out." Rihoko smiled.

"Well I guess he's been a positive influence on me as well. I've been drinking a lot less since he arrived and as I said I love spending time with him. He's just so adorable that you can't help but want to snuggle up with him."

Rihoko smiled "Well that's the second time I've heard that today."

Kitsune raised her eyebrow and grinned "Su-chan?" when Rihoko nodded Kitsune let out a laugh.

"Well thank you for your time Kitsune you have been most helpful."

"So what's the verdict? Can Kei-kun stay?"

"Well I still have to interview Keitaro-kun himself but unless he tells me he doesn't want to live here I think you're going to be stuck with him for a long time." Rihoko told the young woman.

Grinning widely Kitsune said "That's great, I'll go and get Kei-kun for you."

* * *

"Hello again Keitaro-kun." Rihoko smiled as the young boy sat down. "I just have to ask you a few more questions if that's OK?" Keitaro nodded.

"Great, so do you like living here?"

"Yes." He said quietly. Rihoko smiled sadly at him, as he had apparently gone back to the guarded way of speaking now that they were alone.

"OK so enjoy spending time here with your aunt and Nee-sans?" This time he just nodded.

Rihoko sighed. "OK Keitaro-kun I'm going to talk to you like an adult OK?" when he just looked at her and did not reply she continued. "First of all I want to apologise for what you and the other children went through. It shouldn't have happened and we want to make sure that nothing like ever happens to you or your friends. Now the reason I'm here is to make sure that you are safe and happy. From looking around and speaking to the girls I can't think of a better place for you to live but what's really important is if you are happy living here. So I need you to tell me what you want, OK?"

Staring down at the table and choosing his words carefully he said. "I… I want to stay here with Aunty Haru and everyone else and I want Kana-chan to be here as well."

Rihoko smiled happily at him "Thank you Keitaro-kun, that's all I needed to know."

Looking up at her he asked carefully "So…"

"You can stay here for as long you want to." She reassured him.

"And Kana-chan?"

"As soon as I get back to the office I'll submit my report and tell my boss that it would be best for you and Kanako-chan to live here together."

Keitaro's eyes lit up and he launched himself at Rihoko, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her chest "Thank you!" he cried happily.

"That's OK Keitaro-kun. I'm glad you're happy." She gently stroked his back. "Right I think I had best be going. The sooner I get back the sooner you can get Kanako-chan living with you."

"OK." He smiled.

Exiting the room Keitaro sees his aunt leaning against a wall waiting for them. Smiling at the boy she pats his head and sends him on his way. Looking at the inspector Haruka said "Do you need to speak to me?"

Rihoko smiled at her "I pretty sure I know the answers you'd give to my questions. I think that I've seen and heard enough."

Haruka grunted. "I'll walk you out."

* * *

Escorting Rihoko down the stairs Haruka asked "So how does it look?"

Rihoko turned and smiled at her. "From the look of things Keitaro-kun couldn't be in a better place. I can't find a single reason why he'd have to be taken away. The place is clean and well maintained, the girls get along with him and make sure he is looked after and Keitaro-kun is a happy and healthy boy whose only wish is to have is to have Kanako-chan living with him."

"About that…" Haruka started.

"As soon as I get back to my office I will report on how well Keitaro-kun is being looked after and that it would be beneficial to both children if they weren't separated for much longer." Rihoko told the concerned aunt. "With any luck she should be yours by the end of the week."

"Thanks." Haruka replied, smiling at the woman for the first time.

"No problem." Rihoko smiled back at her. As she bid Haruka good-bye she stopped and said "Oh one more thing Haruka-san, Aoyama-san has seen Keitaro-kun's scar."

Haruka blinked "She has?"

"Yes she asked me if I knew how he got it. I told her that it was not my place to tell her and that she should ask you or Keitaro-kun. Even though what is discussed during the interview is meant to be kept confidential I thought you should know so you aren't caught of guard."

"Thanks' for the heads up." Haruka bowed at her.

"Also Narusegawa-san seemed to be a bit reluctant about having Keitaro-kun here but I don't think it will be that big a deal."

"Thanks." Haruka said storing that piece of information.

"Don't worry about it, if you have any questions at all please fill free to call me at this number." She smiled, handing a slip of paper to Haruka before walking away.

Once she was out of sight Haruka lent against the low stone wall that marked the boundary of the hill and let out a deep sigh. Hearing the sound of foot steps approaching she looks up the stairs and sees her nephew carefully walking down the stairs. When he notices his aunt is standing to the side of the stairs he hurried down and stood in front of her. Bending over Haruka smiles and picks him up. "It looks like you're gonna be living with us for a while Kei-kun."

"Uhuh and Kana-chan is gonna come here soon as well!" he said happily. Wrapping his arms around her neck he nuzzled into her chest. "I'm glad I get to stay here with you Aunty" he added quietly.

"You don't need to worry about anything like that, Kei-kun. I'd never let anyone take you away from me again." She told him, nuzzling the top of his head, breathing in deeply enjoying the smell of his hair. "Love you Kei-kun."

"Love you too." He responded. "Aunty, will you sleep with me tonight?"

"I'd love to Kei-kun" Breaking from the hug she smiles down at him "Do you want to hang out with me and the waitresses?"

"Sure!" he said happily as she walked them to the tea shop

"You know, I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you and the waitresses. They all think that you're so cute that I think they might try and kidnap you, not that I could blame them." She said kissing his cheek as he giggled happily.

* * *

**Later that night in Keitaro's Room**

Unrolling the futon, Haruka set it out and turned to her nephew. Lying down, she smiled as he almost falls over while he was putting on his shirt. Turning around he smiled happily at his aunt. Walking over to her he lay down on his side and wrapped his arms around her neck. Slipping her arms around his waist she rolls over and pulls him on top of her. Giving her a kiss he giggled and rested his forehead on hers. Haruka gently rubbed his back and returned the kiss. "You ready for bed Kei-kun?" she asked the giggling boy.

"Yes Aunty."

Rolling him back over onto the futon she gently stroked his cheek. "Love you Kei-kun."

"Love you Aunty." He grinned.

"Have you said goodnight to everyone else?" she asked him.

"Not yet." He admitted.

"OK then you go say goodnight to them and then hurry back so I can have my goodnight kiss."

"OK Aunty. Here, you can have one right now!" he grinned, giving her a big kiss on the lips and rubbed his nose against hers.

"Thank you, my little Kei-kun. Now hurry up and give your Nee-sans a kiss goodnight so I can have another one." She grinned at him.

"OK Aunty." He said happily. "See you in a minute!"

"See ya Kei-kun." She grinned as the door closed, slipping underneath the covers.

* * *

**Motoko's Room**

Motoko sat in front of her mirror, wearing just a large baggy T-shirt and panties, running a brush through her long silky hair which was pulled over her shoulder.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Come in." she called out, still brushing her hair. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Keitaro carefully peering into her room and only once he was certain she was decent he walked up to her with a large smile on his face.

"Hiya Nee-san" pausing in her brushing she smiles at the small boy in his pyjamas, picks him up and places him astride her lap.

"Hello Kei-kun, how are you?" she stroked his hair.

"I'm fine Nee-san what are you doing?" he asked her, happily accepting her attention.

"I am just brushing my hair before I go to bed." She explained

"Can I help?" he asked looking at the brush in her hand.

"Yes thank you Kei-kun." Handing him the brush she allowed him to run it through her hair, where it caught in a tangle. "Ah." she cried out slightly as her hair was pulled. Flinching back Keitaro drops the brush and said quickly "Sorry Nee-san."

Picking up the brush she gives him a reassuring smile "It's OK Kei-kun, here" Giving him back the brush she took his hand and showed him how to gently run the brush through her hair. "Just do it slowly like this." She explained. When Motoko was confident he knew how to do it she let go of his hand and allowed him to finish by himself, while she hugged him around the waist, smiling at how cute he looked when he was concentrating. When he was finished she took the brush and placed it on her table "Thank you Kei-kun you did a very good job. Now is there a reason you came to visit me or did you just want to sit on my lap and brush my hair." She smiled kindly at him.

Shaking his head he said "I wanted to say goodnight to you."

Motoko felt her heart melt at the sweet and innocent boy in her lap. Pulling him into her chest she gently runs her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. Keitaro smiled as he nuzzled into her breasts before frowning. Giving her another nuzzle her looked up at her confused "Nee-san have they gotten bigger?"

Motoko blinked before blushing slightly as she realises what he is talking about. "W-what do you mean?"

"They look bigger" he said before hugging her again briefly "They feel bigger too."

"T-that is because I usually bind them." She explained, not entirely sure why she was telling him this.

Looking up at her he tilts his head to the side "Why do you do that Nee-san?"

"It is to stop them getting in the way when I am training." She said still blushing.

Keitaro just 'hmmmed' as he rested his head back on her chest "OK Nee-san." He said accepting her explanation. Motoko just shook her head and smiled at the strange boy.

"Nee-san will you sleep with me sometime?" he asked.

"If you want me to Kei-kun I would love to sleep with you. Is anyone sleeping with you tonight?"

"Aunty Haru is." He nodded.

"Than maybe tomorrow then, but I promise I will sleep with you." she said softly.

"Thanks Nee-san, love you." he smiles as he leans up and gives her a kiss on her lips before hugging her again. Looking up at her his smile fades as he notices how red her face. "Are you OK Nee-san, your face is really red, do you have a fever?" his eyes full of concern; he reaches up and places the back of his hand on her forehead. Smiling at him she gently pulls his hand away and told him

"No Kei-kun I am not unwell, it is just that that was my first kiss."

"oh" he said thinking about this new information for a moment before leaning up and kissing her on the lips again "Then there's your second kiss." He grinned up at her. Motoko couldn't help but laugh. Smiling she rubs her nose against his and gave him a quick kiss

"And that's my third." She said which got a giggle out of the boy. "Thank you for a wonderful first kiss Kei-kun." Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tightly. After releasing him from the hug he asks her "Do you know where Su nee-san is? I wanted to say goodnight to everyone but when I went to her room she didn't answer."

"No I am afraid that I do not know where she is." She told him. "Who else are you going to see?"

"Shinobu nee-san and Kitsune nee-san" he replied.

"Well as much as I enjoy kissing you I think you had best be going if you want to say goodnight to the others before the go to sleep."

"OK Nee-san." He smiled as he jumped of her lap. Walking hand in hand to the door with Keitaro she kneels down, hugs him and whispers into his ear "Goodnight Kei-kun, I love you."

"Love you too Nee-san." He whispered back before pulling back slightly and giving her another kiss "And that's your forth." He giggled. Petting him on the head she saw him out of the room and watched him as her disappeared down the corridor. Sighing happily Motoko closes her door and she feels more content than she has been in a long time.

* * *

**Shinobu's Room**

Slipping her pink nightdress over her head Shinobu smoothes out the creases, before preparing her bed.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.

"It's me Nee-san" Keitaro's voice replied.

Sitting on her bed she smiles and calls out "Come in Kei-kun."

Peeking his head around the door he grins widely as he sees her on the bed. Walking over to the bed he was picked up by Shinobu and drawn into a hug. "Hi Kei-kun." She said stroking his hair.

"Hey Nee-san, how are you?"

"I'm fine Kei-kun what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I just came to say goodnight." He nuzzled into her.

"That's so sweet of you Kei-kun!" she cried as she kissed him on the nose. "Do you need someone to sleep with you?"

"Uh-uh" he shook his head "Aunty Haru is going to sleep with me tonight. I just wanted to say goodnight to you." he smiled sweetly at her as he leaned up and kissed her. Smiling at him she returned his kiss with one of her own.

"Have you seen Su nee-san anywhere?" he asked.

"Isn't she in her room?" she asked. Keitaro shook his head

"No one answered when I knocked on her door." He said sadly. "I wanted to say goodnight to her."

"I'm sure she'll turn up at some point." Shinobu comforted the young boy. "She'll probably come sleep with you anyway."

Keitaro nodded and kissed her again "Love you Nee-san."

"Love you too Kei-kun, goodnight." She smiled at him as he got up and left her.

Walking down the hall he arrives at the room next to his. Knocking on the door Kitsune calls out "Come in."

Sliding the door open he said "Hi Nee-san – Sorry!" he ends suddenly as he notices that she's is only in her bra and panties.

"Oh hey Kei-kun, come on in." she smiled at him.

"Are you sure Nee-san?" he asked concerned.

"Of course, Kei-kun I'm just getting changed for bed." She told him as she removed her bra. Walking over to pick him up she gave him a quick kiss as he wrapped his arms around her neck. Bringing him over to the futon she set him down and gave him another kiss before she went to her drawers "So what can I do for you Kei-kun?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight to you Nee-san" he smiled at her as she pulled out a tank top.

"AWWWW You cute little thing!" Bending over at the waist she kisses him once again and grins as she slips the top over her head. Lying down next to him on her side, one hand holding up her head, the other wrapped around his waist and pulled him to her. She smiled as he hugged her and rested his head on her chest.

"Well it looks like you're going to be staying with us huh, Kei-kun?" she nuzzled into the top of his head. Keitaro replied with a nod. "So is your Aunt sleeping with you tonight?"

Keitaro said "Yep, do you want to sleep with us?"

"No thank you Kei-kun you spend time with Aunt." she said stroking his hair. Lifting his chin she gives him a quick peck on the lips. "I think it's time you get to bed OK?" she told him, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"OK Nee-san, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kei-kun, oh and one more thing, you don't ever have to worry about me getting angry at you for seeing me undressed OK? In fact if you ever want a special treat you just have to ask." She teased him with a big grin. When she sees him tilt his head like a confused puppy she sighs. "I can't wait until you're old enough to get embarrassed by the things I say to you." _'I bet you'll turn bright red just like Shinobu-chan.' _she added to herself.

"Huh?" Keitaro said more confused than ever.

"Nothing Kei-kun, you just go off back to your aunt." She smiled.

"OK Nee-san, I love you." he sat up and gave her another kiss.

"Love you too, Kei-kun. Goodnight."

"Night Nee-san" he waved to her as he left. "Oh you haven't seen Su nee-san have you?"

"Sorry sweetie, I haven't seen her in a while." She replied.

"OK" he said sadly. Wandering back to his room her enters and says "I'm bac- oh." He finishes quietly as he sees his aunt's sleeping form. Creeping over to his futon he kneels next to her and smiles gently. Brushing some stray hairs out of the way, he kisses Haruka lightly on the cheek. "Love you Aunty." He whispered when two arms shot out and wrapped around his waist. "Gotcha!" Looking down he sees Haruka fully awake, grinning at him. Pulling him into the futon she returned his kiss and rubbed her nose against his.

Giggling he says "You were awake?"

"You expect me to go to sleep without my goodnight kiss?" she laughed as Keitaro leaned in to give her a kiss. Laying their heads on his pillow Haruka pulled him close to her and rested her forehead against his. "Did you say goodnight to everyone?"

"Almost." He pouted "I couldn't find Su nee-san anywhere."

"That's too bad." She strokes his cheek. "But in the morning you can give her a goodnight kiss and a good morning kiss."

"OK." He smiled. Shifting closer to her he wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her "Love you Aunty."

Wrapping her arms around his small body she replied in kind "Love you too Kei-kun, now get some sleep, you've had a long day." She said softly

Yawning he nodded his head. "Aunty? Can you sing to me?" He whispered.

Haruka smiled at the tired boy. "Sure, Kei-kun." Knowing what song he wanted to hear she started to sing softly.

_~I gaze up from the rooftops and feel the sun's warmth.~_

_~Looking into the sky, you can feel the energy building up inside.~_

_~That's so wonderful.~_

_~I feel so alive.~_

_~I can't stop, i can't ever give up.~_

_~I'm saying goodbye to those days when i felt so down.~_

_~I've got these feelings bubbling up from inside.~_

_~You've gotta nurture those flowers that'll bloom over and over.~_

_~It's comforting to run away into your memories,~_

_~But you've gotta break free from them and live for tomorrow.~_

_~Your time to celebrate will come, but you've gotta hold out your arms out wide.~_

_~Stretch your arms out wide...~_

_~... and hold those hands up high.~_

Haruka looked at the sleeping boy in her arms with tears in her eyes. That had been her sister's favorite song. She had often cradled her son in her arms and sung him to sleep with that song. Keitaro had snuggled close to her with a content smile on his face. "Night Kei-kun." She whispered as she lightly kissed him. Smiling at him as his small chest lightly rises up and down, she buried her nose into his hair and fell asleep.

* * *

The door to Keitaro's room silently opened and a figure crept into the dark room. Tiptoeing over to the sleeping pair the figure grinned widely at the boy. Slipping him out from the older woman's embrace she cradled him in her arms. Heading back to the door she thinks _'Fu Fu Fu Kei-kun will be all mine.'_ As she got to the door she heard someone go "Ahem" and a light turns on. Turning around Su sees Haruka staring at her, her chin resting on her fist, with an eyebrow raised.

"he he…" Su laughs nervously while Haruka gives her a come-hither gesture. Gently placing him back down on the futon Su watches as Haruka pulls him close to her. Looking up at the young girl Haruka shifts both herself and Keitaro over and pats the empty space next to her nephew. Her wide grin returning she slips underneath the covers and wraps her arms around him and nuzzles the back of his head before falling asleep. Haruka shakes her head at the smiling pair. Laying back down she hugs both of them and smiles before falling asleep.

* * *

"Will they be here soon, Aunty?"

"Hopefully, Kei-kun." She told her nephew as they sat on the wall by the base of the steps. They had been there a while. After they woke up (and after Su got her two kisses) the three of them went down to breakfast where Haruka held him securely on her lap, poking her tongue out playfully at Su who pouted. Finishing the delicious meal made by Shinobu, Haruka bid her goodbyes to everyone, handing Keitaro to Su she went down to open her tea shop. The day had been progressing normally for Haruka, business was as good as always and the waitresses floated around serving the customers. Shortly after the lunchtime rush Haruka received a call from Rihoko

¬Hello, Haruka-san its Rihoko Amaha.¬

"Is something wrong?" Haruka asked wondering why she was calling so soon after her last visit.

¬Not at all I have good news about Kanako-chan.¬

"Oh?"

¬Yes you will be able to have her later tonight.¬ Rihoko told her.

"What? I thought it wouldn't be until later this week?"

¬Well apparently your mother has more influence than we thought. When I got back to the office yesterday I found out that she had fast tracked everything. The only thing that my boss was waiting for was my approval of you and the girls.¬

"So you will bring her around today?"

¬If it's convenient for you, I haven't called the orphanage yet so if you prefer another day just tell me when would be best.¬

"No, no it's fine just a bit surprising that's all. I haven't even told the girls about Kanako-chan yet."

¬Well I'm sure she will be as pleasant surprise just as Keitaro-kun was.¬ Rihoko laughed.

"Yea, Thanks I'll tell Kei-kun right away. I'm sure he will be thrilled."

¬No problem, we'll probably be around once Kanako-chan has had dinner at the orphanage so we'll see you in a few hours.¬

"Sure we'll be looking forward to seeing the two of you." as soon as she had hung-up she called up to the inn and asked Kitsune to send Keitaro down. Meeting him at the base of the stairs she knelt and told him the good news. His eyes lighting up he happily wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. He told her that he wanted wait for the new arrivals down at the tea house. He wasn't even deterred when she reminded him that they wouldn't arrive for hours. Smiling she kissed him on the cheek and led him inside. Setting him up in a booth with a window facing the courtyard she gave him another kiss and left him to his own devices.

When the waitresses saw Keitaro sitting and staring out the window they asked Haruka what was going on. When she told them what he was waiting for she received a chorus of awwws and they all doted on him even more so than they normally would.

Shortly after Haruka ate dinner with Keitaro and the waitresses spent their breaks talking and generally just showing Keitaro lots of affection which he happily accepted, they went outside to wait for Kanako and Rihoko. Keitaro was bouncing up and down impatiently so much that Haruka had to pick him up and place him on her lap. As the sun was making its decent behind the hill, two figures entered the courtyard. When the two children saw each other they both broke into a run and embraced each other. "Hey Kana-chan!" he grinned.

"Hi Onii-chan." She nuzzled into his chest.

Walking over to the two hugging children the two adults nodded to each other. "It's about time you two got here, we thought you might have changed your mind."

"Of course not." Rihoko smiled "Besides I wouldn't want to disappoint the audience." She nodded towards the tea house where all the waitresses were looking out the windows, each smiling widely at the two hugging children. That is until the noticed Haruka giving them all a 'Get back to work' look which made them all scamper off.

Turning back to the young children Haruka greeted her new niece/daughter "Hey Kana-chan, how are you?"

Kanako didn't answer as she was fully engrossed in nuzzling Keitaro "I think it'll be a while before you can get her attention." Rihoko laughed.

As Kanako returned her attention to the world outside of herself and Keitaro, Rihoko smiled down at her "OK Kanako-chan I think that you'll be alright with Haruka-san and Keitaro-kun but you know how to get in touch ne if you need to right?" Kanako nodded as she held on tightly to his arm. "OK, then I'll leave Kanako-chan in your care." Handing the small bag which contained Kanakos personal items to Haruka Rihoko bid all three good-bye.

"Come on you two lets go and introduce you to the girls and show you your new home." Haruka smiled at them.

Letting Keitaro lead Kanako up to the top of the stairs Haruka couldn't help but smile as Keitaro chatted happily while Kanako rubbed her cheek against his arm, enjoying the sound of his voice. Reaching the top Keitaro held the door open for Kanako and his aunt. Entering they found all the girls watching TV had turned around to look at the new arrival.

"Good you're all here. This is Kanako-chan and she is Kei-kuns little sister."

Everyone blinked in surprise. Kitsune was the first to react. "You have a little sister? How come we never heard of this?"

"Because she's not really my sister. We met at the orphanage and now she's gonna to live here with us!" he hugged her happily. Kitsune's eyes flickered to Haruka before returning to Keitaro.

Most of the girls smiled at them. Kitsune continued the conversation "So where is she going to sleep?"

"With me of course." Keitaro smiled

"What! You can't sleep together!" Naru cried.

"Why not?" Keitaro frowned, defensively stepping in front of Kanako, a move that didn't do unnoticed by several pairs of eyes. Before Naru could respond Haruka said "Kei-kun, why don't you take Kana-chan up to your room and then show her around, OK?" nodding he grabbed her bag and Kanako's hand and led her upstairs.

Turning back to Naru Haruka said "What's the problem now Naru-chan?"

"They can't sleep together!"

"Why not? He's been sleeping with one or more of us since he's got here and he hasn't done anything to us." Kitsune said.

"Because, because… Motoko-chan you agree with me right?"

"Huh?" Motoko asked still thinking about the way Keitaro just acted. "oh, er no I see no problem with them sleeping together, especially since they see each other as brother and sister."

"But, but…" Naru tried.

"Give it up Naru-chan you can't win this." Kitsune told her friend.

"Fine!" she snapped and walked off, which everyone took as their cue to leave. Kitsune however stayed behind "Hey Haruka-san can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is Kanako-chan the one that he pushed out of the way?"

Haruka nodded.

"Is that why she's living here?"

"In part yeah." She replied sitting down next to her. "They kinda latched onto each other and he grew attached to her more than any of the other children." Haruka let out a laugh "He got so attached to her that he refused to come live here unless we promised him that she could come too."

"So how come we only just found out about her?"

"We wanted to make sure that we would get her before we said anything, and we didn't know until the inspection yesterday. Mum used her connections to push things through, we weren't expecting to be able to get her until later on this week but I got a call after lunch from Rihoko-san and so I called up here, told Kei-kun and he didn't leave the tea house until she got here."

"We were wondering what he was doing down there. Su practically threw a fit since Kei-kun wasn't here to sit on her lap and feed her."

"Well she's gonna have to get used to sharing him, I think Kana-chan is going to take up a lot of his attention." Haruka smiled.

* * *

"OK Kana-chan, can you see that big building over there?" Keitaro pointed. After he had brought Kanako to his room and dropped off her bag he told her that she would be staying in this room with him. Accepting the large smile as an OK he grabbed her hand and led her around the dorm showing her where everything is, taking her to the hotsprings and telling her that she must never go in there by herself. They then end up on the laundry deck, with Keitaro pointing at a dilapidated roof just visible over the forest of trees.

"Yes Onii-chan." Kanako replied.

"Well that's the Annex. It's really old so it was closed a long time ago and it's really dangerous so you must never ever go anywhere near there OK?" he said, voice completely serious.

"Yes Onii-chan." She nodded, hanging off his every word.

Keitaro gave her a big grin "Come on Kana-chan there's something I want to show you." he said grabbing her hand and pulled her over the railing. Ducking underneath they hoped onto the roof next to the platform. "Don't ever do this by yourself either OK?" he warned her. Taking a hold of her hand he told her to close her eyes. Doing so she allows herself to be led by him along the roof where he sits them down. "OK Kana-chan you can open your eyes now."

When she does she gasps. They were overlooking the entire town, the setting sun shining its orange rays over the far off bay. "It's beautiful." Kanako said quietly.

Moving behind her Keitaro wrapped his arms around her small waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Aunty Haru showed me this the first time I came here." He smiled happily at the memory. After a few minutes of absorbing the view Kanako turned around and hugged him. "Thank you Onii-chan."

Keitaro smiled and stroked her hair "It's OK Kana-chan, I just thought you might want to see something pretty."

Kanako shook her head. "Not that, thank you for everything, for letting me stay here with you." she told him quietly.

"It's fine Kana-chan." He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. "Love you Kana-chan."

"Love you Onii-chan." She blushed happily.

"Hey Kana-chan, do you want have a bath in the hotsprings with me?" the young girls blush deepened as she nodded.

"Great! Come on lets go." Standing up he carefully pulled Kanako back onto the laundry deck and down the stairs. Going through the living room they see Haruka and Kitsune still on the sofa talking.

"Hey you two, what are you up to?" Haruka smiled at them.

"We're gonna take a bath in the hotsprings." He smiled happily.

"You two be careful in there OK?"

"Yes Aunty." Keitaro replied as he led Kanako away.

"Is it alright to let them be in there by themselves?" Kitsune asked.

"Yeah, Kei-kun will make sure that nothing happens to her." Haruka dismissed.

* * *

Wrapping a towel around her small body Kanako turned around to see Keitaro smiling at her. Holding out his hand Kanako grabs hold of it and smiles brightly in return. Opening the door to the springs he allowed Kanako to go ahead of him. Gesturing to a small stool he said "Here Kana-chan, sit there and I'll wash your hair."

Filling up a bucket of water while Kanako sat down, he made his way over to her, struggling under the weight of the water, he set it down next to her. "OK Kana-chan, keep your eyes closed for a minute." Once she did he cupped his hands, dipped them in the warm water and poured it over Kanakos hair. Doing this several times he then places a shampoo cap over her head and started to rub shampoo into her hair. Kanako mewed happily as he ran his fingers through her hair causing him to smile at her. "OK Kana-chan, close your eyes again and I'll wash the shampoo out." Picking up the bucket he gently tipped it over her head. Placing it back on the floor he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "All done Kana-chan."

Turning around she hugs him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Onii-chan." Keitaro ran his hands through her hair and smiled. "Do you want me to wash your back, Onii-chan?"

"OK." He smiled at her. Switching places Kanako refilled the bucket, grabbed a washcloth and returned to her new brother. Dipping the cloth into the bucket, she gently placed it against his back and rubbed. Keitaro's sigh of relaxation made the small girl smile. Returning the washcloth to the bucket she notices the numerous lines and ridges that covers his back. Frowning she lent closer and ran her hand over them. _'What are these? I've seen something like this before.'_

Bringing the washcloth back to him she struggles to recall where she had seen the markings before. She was about to ask him what they are when she remembers. Her hand stops mid-wipe. She had seen them before on herself and the other girls at the orphanage and she knew what made them. The washcloth dropped from her shaking hand. Reaching out she hesitantly ran her hand down his back, tears forming at her eyes. "Onii-chan…" she whispered.

Turning around the smile dropped from his face as he saw the tears falling down her face "Kana-chan what's wrong?!"

"O-Onii-c-chan, I-I'm s-sorry." She sobbed as she backed away from him, tripping over her feet she fell to the ground and started to crawl away from him but Keitaro grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Kana-chan please tell me what's wrong!" but she was just crying "I'm sorry" over and over again, trying to squirm out of his hold.

"Kei-kun what is going on?!" a voice called out. Sparing a look towards the door he sees Motoko clad in a towel rushing over to them.

"I-I don't know Nee-san, Kana-chan just started to cry!" Keitaro said to her. Kneeling next to them she helps Keitaro to restrain his sister.

"Kanako-chan please calm down and tell us what's wrong!"

"O-Onii-chans ba- *sob* Onii-chans back!" she cried.

"His back? What are you talking abo- oh my…" she said as she saw his back "Keitaro-kun…"

* * *

Having calmed Kanako down to the point where she wasn't trying to escape from Keitaro's hold anymore Motoko had moved them all into the springs, with Keitaro sitting on her lap and Kanako on his, her arms and legs wrapped firmly around Keitaro as she sniffed into his shoulder. Soothingly stroking their backs, Motoko gently encouraged them to tell her how he got his scars. As their story progressed Motokos look of concern had shifted to one of horror, her face turned ashen and she hugged them both tightly to her chest.

"… and Onii-chans back got hurt because we weren't good." Kanako finished as she began weeping again into his shoulder. Keitaro held her close to him, stroking her hair with a sad look on his face, however he seemed to be more upset by Kanakos condition than their shared past.

"It isn't you fault Kana-chan." He told her softly but she shook her head vigorously.

"Yes it is! If we had behaved then Onii-chan wouldn't have gotten hurt." She cried as more tears escaped from her eyes.

"Kanako-chan, your brother is right. What happened wasn't your fault, nor was it any of the other children's. It was that…_woman _who did the bad thing. Don't ever think that you are responsible."

"But- but-" Kanako struggled to get out.

"No buts Kanako-chan, she should have never done what she did. What's even worse is that she convinced you that you were doing something wrong." Cupping her chin Motoko lifted her face so she could look her in the eye. "Do not believe that you are the cause of Kei-kuns injuries, you have done nothing wrong." She smiled slightly at the girl who nodded her head before burying it back into Keitaros shoulder. Motoko then cupped Keitaros chin and gently brushed aside his fringe. "and Kei-kun you do not have to hide this scar. It is nothing to be ashamed of. You received this protecting someone you care deeply for and does not need to be hidden away."

Keitaro looked away and said quietly "I know, it's just that when I was in the hospital and someone was in my room they would just stare at."

"I understand Kei-kun." she smiled at him, brushing his hair back into place she gave him a small kiss and hugged both of them.

"Onii-chan?" Kanako said quietly.

"Yeah Kana-chan?"

"D-Does it hurt." Her voice trembling.

"Not any more." He answered giving her a chaste kiss and resting his forehead against hers.

"Onii-chan, w-why did you take the blame?" she asked.

" 'cause I didn't want you or the others to get hurt."

Kanako sniffed again "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me." She said, her eyes brimming with tears again.

Motoko sighed sadly "Kanako-chan, let me tell you what my sister told me after our parents died. 'Do not cry for the things you cannot change, but be happy for the things that you still have.' We cannot change what you and Kei-kun have been through but never forget that you have a wonderful big brother who loves and cares for you."

Kanako nodded her head in agreement while Keitaro looked up at her "Your parents died Nee-san?"

"Yes Kei-kun, they died in a car accident when I was younger than you are now."

"What were they like?" he asked.

Motoko gave him a bittersweet smile. "My parents were the heads of my family dojo. My mother was very beautiful and had the most wonderful singing voice. My father was a kind and gentile man. Both were very strong."

"They sound a lot like you Nee-san." Keitaro pointed out. Motoko tilted her head.

"How so?"

"Well you're very beautiful, you're kind and gentle and you're very strong. Just like your mum and dad" He explained. Motokos eyes started to water. He had just given her the highest compliment he could have. Smiling at him she gave him a kiss. Wrapping her arms around them and bringing the pair close to her she whispered "Thank you Kei-kun."

The trio stayed in that position for a while longer each enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other two. Noticing how late it had gotten Motoko told them that it its time for bed. Walking hand in hand with both of them, she led them back into the changing room. After getting dressed she picked up the siblings who wrapped their arms around her neck and rested their heads in the crooks of her neck. Bringing them to the former manager's room, she helped them get changed for bed. Helping Kanako on with her small nightdress Motoko saw the lines that littered her back. They were similar to Keitaro's in all but number. Looking over at the young boy as he was slipping the shirt over his head she compared the markings. Keitaro's appeared to be a deeper colour and more recent than Kanako's which had started to fade, a testament to the sacrifices he had made to protect her and the other children. Motoko felt a pang of sadness run through her heart. Pulling him to her, she hugged both of them from behind. "Are you too ready for bed?"

"Yes Nee-san" Keitaro smiled up at her, while Kanako nodded. Rolling out the futon for them, they slipped under the covers and Motoko tucked them in. Keitaro wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kanako close to him so she was resting on his shoulder. Looking up at Motoko he asked. "Nee-san, do you want to sleep with us?"

Motoko shook her head no "Not tonight Kei-kun, you and Kanako-chan should spend tonight by yourselves. But how about I take the two of you two out tomorrow?"

"Sure Nee-san" he smiled up at her "That sounds like fun right Kana-chan?" his sister nodded as she smiled up at him.

"Great." Motoko smiled as she stroked their hair. Leaning down she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"And that's seven." he grinned up at her.

It took her a moment to realise what he was talking about but when she did she let out a small laugh. Rubbing her nose against his gave him another kiss "and that's eight." Looking over at Kanako who was completely confused, she leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"Night Nee-san" Keitaro said sleepily "Love you."

"Love you Kei-kun."

Smiling he turned on his side and pulled Kanako into his chest. "Love you too Kana-chan."

"Love you Onii-chan." She whispered as she fell asleep happily holding onto him. Smiling at the girl in his arms, he nuzzled into her hair and fell asleep.

Motoko gently stroked their hair before standing up and moved towards the door.

* * *

Leaving the room and heading back to her own, Motoko encounters a pyjama clad Su happily bouncing towards Keitaro's room. "Hiya Motoko!" she cheered.

"Hello Su-chan where are you going?" she asked with a slightly strained smile, the new knowledge taking a toll on her.

"I'm gonna sleep with Keitaro!" she replied cheerfully, and continued on her way until Motoko grabbed her shoulder.

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight, it has been a while since we slept together."

Su thought for a moment and said "Why don't we both sleep with him!" he face plastered with a large grin.

Motoko sighed "Su-chan I think that we should let Kei-kun spend tonight with Kanako-chan."

Su pouted "But I've hardly played with him today."

"I know but you have to realise that he will be spending a lot of time with Kanako-chan. He cares very deeply for her."

"More than he cares for Su?" she asked sadly.

"As _much_ as he cares for Su-chan." she corrected the girl with a smile.

"OK." Su reluctantly agreed.

"Great" she smiled "You go and wait for me in my room." Motoko placed a shaking hand on Su's back and gently pushed her towards the stairs. Once Su was out sight Motoko couldn't hold it in. Leaning against the wall she could feel the tears running down her face. Sliding down to her knees she struggled to get a hold of herself.

"Are you OK Motoko-chan?" looking she sees Kitsune staring down at her. Quickly wiping away the tears and standing up she smiles weakly

"Y-yes I am fine Kitsune, please don't concern yourself."

Kitsune continued to stare at her and then seemed to decide something in her mind. "So you found out about what happened to Kei-kun and Kanako-chan."

Motokos eyes went wide "How do you- How did you-?"

"Because you look just like I felt when I found out."Kitsune said to her. "Come on inside, I think we need to have a talk." She grabbed Motoko's hand and dragged her into her room.

Sitting her down, Kitsune handed her a box of tissues and poured out a small saucer of sake for her younger friend. Forgoing the saucer she drank from the sake bottle directly. "So tell me what they told you."

Downing the alcohol in one gulp Motoko retold the story that she was just told. By the end tears were once again running down her face.

Kitsune was silent for a moment before she said "That's more or less what I heard."

Wiping her eyes Motoko asks "How-how did you find out?"

"Remember a couple of days ago when Naru-chan went off on one and hit Kei-kun" getting a nod from the younger girl she continues "Well when I slept with him the night before I saw the scar on his forehead and asked Haruka-san what happened when we went looking for him."

"I see, I think I know what you were talking when you said life hadn't been kind to him."

"Did he tell you what happened to his parents?" Motoko shook her head. "Haruka-san told me this in confidence but since Kei-kun told you I think it'll be alright but you cant tell the others OK?"

"Of course." Kitsune then retold Keitaro's story. By the end of the story Motoko was crying again "I can't believe that happened to him."

Pouring the girl another saucer of sake she nodded "I know what you mean."

Downing the drink Motoko wiped her eyes. "I-I can't believe how I acted towards him."

"Motoko-chan don't…"

"Don't what? You said it yourself that I have no honour I was proud that he was afraid of me. And why wouldn't he be? I threatened him when he first arrived here. I-I'm no better than _that_ woman." She cried, tears once again falling down her face.

"Motoko-chan stop it you are nothing like that bitch."

"The way I acted was disgraceful; I don't know how he could stand to be around me." She said downing another saucer.

"OK I think you've had enough." She grabbed the dish away from her."Look, Kei-kuns forgiven you right?"

Motoko nodded.

"He's held your hand, hugged you, kissed you, right? Told you that he loved you?"

"Y-yes but-"

"But nothing, he cares for you just as much as he cares for me or Su-chan or Shinobu-chan. What good will beating yourself up do."

"I don't deserve his forgiveness." She mumbled.

"And you think he will be happy if you left or something?"

"Maybe…"

Kitsune frowned.

-Flick-

"Ow!" Motoko glared at the elder woman as she rubbed her forehead.

"If you keep talking like that I'll do more than flick you." Kitsune warned her. Sitting next to her Kitsune cupped Motoko's chin and wiped the tears off her face. "Now you listen to me Motoko-chan. You leaving or doing anything else stupid like that will only make everyone upset especially Kei-kun if he thinks he's the reason why you left. Not only that but a certain someone might also think that it's his fault."

"You mean Naru-sempai?"

"Who else around here still glares at him?"

Motoko nodded "Did you notice the way he stood in front of Kanako-chan? Like he was protecting her?"

"Isn't that surprising, not when you think about what he saved her from and how Naru-chan acts around him. Hell if I were him I'd be flinching every time she moved." Kitsune gave a humourless smile.

"She is also the only one he does not call Nee-san."

"And I bet she doesn't even notice."

"It does not seem she does." Motoko agreed.

"She's always ignored the small details."

"You have known Naru-sempai longer than I have, do you know why she acts the way she does?"

"I only know bits and pieces. I think it has something to do with her mum remarrying. She doesn't like to talk about it so I don't ask but she doesn't like her step-dad."

"Do you know why?"

"As I said she doesn't like to talk about her family but I think she just resents him for marrying her mum."

"I see…" Motoko said in thought.

Looking at the clock on the wall Kitsune sighs. "Well it's getting pretty late, and I'm sure Su-chan is waiting for you."

"Yes you're right… thank you Kitsune, for calming me down and for the sake."

"Don't worry about it, we're friends right? If you want to have another talk feel free to come see me, but you bring the drink next time, OK?" she grinned holding up the empty bottle.

"Of course." She smiled "Goodnight Kitsune."

"Night Motoko-chan" she said as the younger girl left.

* * *

Entering her room Motoko sees Su laying in the futon asleep. Silently getting changed she slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around the small girl. Drawing her close she nuzzles into her hair.

"Motoko…?" the sleepy princess asked as she turned over.

"Sorry Su-chan didn't mean to wake you."

"It's OK." She said wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her chest.

Running her hand through the girl's hair Motoko hugged her tightly. "Love you Su-chan." She whispered.

Su smiled happily "Love you Motoko." She replied as both girls fell asleep.

* * *

OK so another chapter done and i hope you liked it.

**Other things: **

1. first of all about sempai, my saviour. i am still trying to write it its just that uni combined with the fact that this fic is easier to write.

2. i've posted my third fic 'Ancestor' so i hope you have a look at it.

3. since a few people asked i'll say it here. Mutsumi, Amalla, and Tsuruko will be making an appearence in this fic. i had orriginally intended for amalla to arrive in the spin off fic but decided to include her here. they should each arrive in the next 3 chaps one by one.

4. the song haruka sung to keitaro was the one that everyone sung in episode 18 of the anime which i think is called Sakura Saku

5. there was some other stuff that i wanted to say but i cant remember what it is right at this moment so i've got nothing else to say.

* * *

Unsigned Reviews:

**To**

**sin1989**: i'm glad you've enjoyed my fic so much and that it provoked such an emotional responce from you. i also hope that this motivates you read other love hina fics that are on this site as there are some amazing stories out there

**MasterBrattan**: Thanks i'm glad you've enjoyed it.

**Make more Chaps a.k.a. Motorm**: You've got an intresting idea there but i'm not sure how far i'd be able to take it. when i'm writing my fics i usually have a good idea how it's gonna end (Or at least some scenes that i'm planning on including) which i usually aim to and build around that. for this i can only think of 1 (possibly having motoko or tsuruko trying to exorcise him.). from thinking about this i could come up with a coulpe of ways to start it, 1 being the girls have just moved in and haruka/hina tell them that he lives there (coz they went slightly crazy with grief and are in denile that he died.) and the girls eventually find out that he's a ghost (like from a picture of a young haruka with keitaro who hasn't aged or something like that.) and another being that they live there for a while when notice a young boy wondering around and ask haruka about it and she tells them that he died but it probably be better if you had a go at writing it and i'm glad that one of my fics actually inspired someone.

anyway until next time.


	6. The Elder Sister

**Kid-Keitaro**

* * *

**Last** **Time on Kid-Keitaro**

_Entering her room Motoko sees Su laying in the futon asleep. Silently getting changed she slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around the small girl. Drawing her close she nuzzles into her hair._

"_Motoko…?" the sleepy princess asked as she turned over._

"_Sorry Su-chan didn't mean to wake you."_

"_It's OK." She said wrapping her arms around her and resting her head on her chest._

_Running her hand through the girl's hair Motoko hugged her tightly. "Love you Su-chan." She whispered._

_Su smiled happily "Love you Motoko." She replied as both girls fell asleep._

* * *

**Chapter 6 - The Elder Sister**

Everyone sat around the table minus the two newest residents. Shinobu had just finished bringing out the last plate of food when she asked where they were. Everyone shrugged their shoulders except Su who was pouting about not having seen Keitaro yet.

"I'll go and see if they're awake." Kitsune volunteered. Standing up she made her way upstairs to their room.

Knocking on their door she calls out "Kei-kun, Kanako-chan are you up yet?"

"Yes Nee-san, come on in." sliding open the door she poked her head in and saw Kanako sitting in front of a mirror with Keitaro running a brush through her hair. "Morning Nee-san." He smiled at her before returning his attention to his sister's hair.

Smiling she walked over to them and knelt behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his head. "Good morning Kei-kun."

Smiling he introduces Kanako to Kitsune. "Kana-chan this is Mitsune Konno."

"But you can just call me Kitsune OK." She smiled at the young girl in the mirror.

"Nice to meet you." Kanako said shyly.

"Are you two nearly ready? Shinobu-chans served breakfast." She said stroking his hair.

"Just finishing Nee-san." He replied running the brush through once more. "All done Kana-chan."

"Thank you Onii-chan." She smiled at his reflection.

Pulling the small girl up, he takes a hold of Kanako's hand. "Come on Kana-chan, Shinobu nee-san makes really good food." Leading Kanako downstairs with Kitsune following, they soon arrive in the dinning room. Sitting down on the same chair Keitaro smiled at everyone as he wrapped his arm around Kanako's waist.

"Good morning Kei-kun, Kana-chan." Haruka smiled. "Well since the introductions were cut short yesterday," she gave Naru a quick look. "I guess we might as well start over. Everyone this Kanako-chan and she's Kei-kuns little sister." Everyone smiled at her. "You've met Kitsune and the girl next to her is Motoko Aoyama." Both women nodded and smiled at the small girl "The young girl serving the food is Shinobu Maehara." Said girl smiled and bowed. "The one with glasses is Naru Narusegawa." Who frowned at being described like that. "And the young girl who is looking at you very closely is Kaolla Su."

"um…" Kanako said while she backed away into Keitaro as Su leaned in close, squinting at her.

"MMMMMMMM." Su said thoughtfully. "I suppose you're cute." She stroked her chin before grinning widely and hugged Kanako "OK you can share Kei-kun with me!"

"er…" Kanako said completely confused as Su pulled both her and Keitaro on to her lap.

"OK Shinobu bring on the food!" Su cheered. Rolling her eyes Shinobu gave a triple portion to the three people on the one chair. Tucking into the meal Su and Keitaro encouraged Kanako to feed them, while they fed her and each other.

The food quickly vanishing, everyone started to depart. Haruka stood up first; leaning over Keitaro she kissed the top of his head and patted Kanako on hers. "I'll be down at the tea shop if you need me." She told them.

Next was Naru "I've got to get to cram school."

"It's the holidays Naru-chan. Why don't you take a break once in a while?" Kitsune pointed out.

"Because I won't get into Tokyo U. if I do. Besides I'm meeting up with a friend to review for the next practice test." She replied as she walked out of the dining room.

"Come on Kei-kun, Kana-chan lets go play!" Su cheered happily as she got off the chair and made her way out the door when she noticed that she wasn't moving. "Huh?" turning around she sees Shinobu gripping firmly onto her collar. "If you wanted to play with us Shinobu then you just have to ask." She told her captor happily.

Shinobu frowned at her. "You're not playing until you help me buy some food to replace what you ate."

"But I wanna play with Kei-kun and Kana-chan!" She pouted.

"You should have thought of that before you ate my ingredients." Shinobu said simply.

"Ohhhhhh Shinobu's mean!" Su cried as she tried to run off but Shinobu held on tightly, digging her heels in. Giving up she pets Keitaro and Kanako on the head. "Sorry but we can't play now." She said sadly.

"Don't worry Nee-san, we can play when you get back." Keitaro smiled at her.

"You're right!" she grinned, hugging him closely. "Kei-kuns so smart!" she rubbed her cheek against his head.

"I'll come with you." Kitsune said. "I need to pick up some sake." Ruffling their hair she told the two children that she would see them later, leaving them alone with Motoko.

Smiling at them she asks "Do you two still want me to take you out?"

"Sure Nee-san!" Keitaro said happily while Kanako nodded.

"OK you two go get ready and met me by the front door." She patted their heads.

"OK Nee-san, come on Kana-chan!" he grabbed her hand and led her away. Motoko smiled as she watched them disappear.

* * *

"We're ready Nee-san." Keitaro called out as he and Kanako came down the stairs. Smiling at them Motoko held out her hands, smiling at them. "Let's go shall we?" Keitaro grabbed onto her hand though Kanako just looked at her hand before glancing at her brother who smiled reassuringly at her and then took a hold of Motokos hand. Walking down the stairs she asks them "Is there anywhere that you want to go?"

"I don't mind Nee-san." He smiled, just happy to be spending time with her. Looking at Kanako for her answer, the young girl shrugs. "OK then, how about we show your little sister around town?" Motoko smiled at Keitaro. "Sure Nee-san!"

Hopping on the first tram that was leaving, Motoko smiled as the two children sat next to each other, Kanako leaning against Keitaro's shoulder who wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his head on hers. Reaching out her hand Motoko gently stroked his hair. Looking up he returned her smile. So absorbed with each other that they didn't notice when three girls boarded the tram.

"Motoko-sempai! Kei-kun!" one cried. Looking up they see Sachiyo, Emi and Kikuko standing in front of them.

"Oh, hello." Motoko smiled at them.

"Hiya!" Keitaro grinned at them while Kanako hid behind his arm.

"Hey Kei-kun" Emi smiled at him. "Are you out shopping with your Nee-san again?"

Keitaro shook his head "Uh-Uh Nee-san and me are showing Kana-chan around town."

"Is this your girlfriend Kei-kun?" Sachiyo teased him.

Shaking his head while Kanako blushed bright red Keitaro introduces them "This is my sister Kanako-chan, Kana-chan this is Sachiyo-san, Emi-san and Kikuko-san." He pointed them out.

"It's nice to meet you." Kanako said quietly.

"Hi Kanako-chan!" Emi smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Sachiyo bowed while Kikuko nodded her head.

"So what are you doing today?" Sachiyo asked Motoko.

"We have not planned anything except to show Kanako-chan around."

"Why don't we come with you?" Sachiyo suggested hopefully.

"I do not mind. If it's alright with Kei-kun and Kanako-chan, then I do not have a problem with it." Turning towards the young children Sachiyo and Emi both looked expectantly at them.

Keitaro smiled at them. "Sure I don't mind. Do you Kana-chan?" the small girl shook her head.

"Yay! Thank you Kei-kun, Kana-chan!" Sachiyo and Emi cheered, hugging a child each. While Keitaro grinned, Kanako looked uncomfortable at the attention. Sachiyo just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Arriving at their stop Motoko stood in the middle, her hands held by Keitaro and Kanako whose hands were held by Sachiyo and Emi while Kikuko walked slightly behind them. Walking around town they pointed out the places of interest around town. Coming up to lunch time Sachiyo said "Why don't we have lunch in the park?"

This was met with a chorus of yes'. Making their way to a convenience store, Motoko brought a bentō for her young wards and her fan club brought their own. Arriving at park they sat in the shade of a large tree. Sitting close enough to almost be on his lap, Kanako rested her head against Keitaro's shoulder, with Keitaro sitting beside Motoko. Opening up their lunches Keitaro and Kanako fed each other while the others smiled at them and ate their lunches. Once all the food had gone Kanako slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Smiling, Keitaro gently slides her down onto his lap and gently stroked her hair before falling asleep himself. The others smiled at the two of them and talked quietly among themselves.

After a while of quite conversation, Motoko tells her fan club that it was time to get back home. Gently shaking Keitaro awake she smiles tells him that they must return home. Nodding he woke Kanako and relayed the message to her.

Making their way back to the tram station the two groups parted ways. Hugging Keitaro and Kanako, Emi and Sachiyo waved goodbye to them as the tram door closed. Sitting down on the nearest seat flanked by Keitaro and Kanako, Motoko smiled as she gently stroked their hands with her thumbs. The gently rocking of the train slowly made her drift off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

A small Motoko came running out a forest carrying two swords, tears at the corner of her eyes. Looking over her shoulder she cries out "Don't Come Near Me!"

The ground rumbles as a demonic turtle jumps over the trees. Falling over, Motoko slowly backs away from demon as it approaches her. Just as it is about to snap its jaws around her a blast of energy strikes it in the neck, causing it to explode and sends Motoko flying. Once the dust had cleared she could see six warriors observing the burning body of the defeated demon.

Crying slightly Motoko tells them "T-thank you, Nee-sans, one day I'll become as powerful as you." but the warriors ignore her "Um, Nee-sans?"

Without facing her one said "This is not good Motoko-chan… you run away screaming from an enemy as weak as this…" turning, Motoko could see her eyes glowing a demonic yellow. "You Will Be Punished!"

Slowly walking towards Motoko, she begged "N-Nee-san"

But the woman continued to advance, lifting up her glowing sword. "Nee-san please stop!"

Towering over the small girl she swung her sword down as Motoko cried out "NEE-SAN!"

_

* * *

_

Motoko woke up.

Everyone was looking at her. Looking around she noticed that Keitaro and Kanako were standing in front of her still holding her hands but with a look of pain on their faces. She soon realised why. During her dream she had started to squeeze their hands tightly and was still doing so. Coming to her senses she let go of their hands and knelt down next to them "Kei-kun, Kanako-chan I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Kanako hid behind Keitaro while both nursed their sore hands.

"It's OK Nee-san. W-what happened?" he asked carefully.

"I-I had a bad dream and I didn't know what I was doing, may I see your hand." She asked. Slowly holding out his hand Motoko takes a hold of it and gently rubs it, smiling sadly. "Is that any better?"

"Yes Nee-san." He gave her a small smile. Kissing his forehead she gently stroked his hair. Looking behind him at Kanako she slowly extended her hand and pated her head but Kanako flinched away from her touch. "Kanako-chan I'm very sorry and hope you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you or your brother."

Poking her head out slightly from behind her brother, Kanako gave a small nod, her black bangs swaying with the movement. Stroking her hair Motoko gave her a thankful smile. Noticing that their stop was approaching Motoko held out her hands for them which Keitaro took but Kanako held on tightly to her brothers arm. Smiling her understanding and led them off the tram walking back home in silence Motoko thought to her self _'Why would I dream about my sisters? Perhaps it's all the stress from hearing their story.'_ She thought as she looked at the two siblings. Walking up the stone staircase Motoko was still deep in thought as they entered Hinata Sou. "Hey Motoko-chan there's someone to see you!" Kitsune called out.

"A visitor?" she thought aloud as she walked into the living room.

"Hello Motoko-han, long time no see." An elegant voice rang out. Motoko's eyes went wide as she saw the almost mirror image of herself sitting on the sofa with a white crane perched on the back rest "S-Sister, Why Are You Here!" Motoko cried.

Tsuruko tilted her head "Do I need a reason do visit my little sister? It's been nearly two years since we've seen each other. You can't expect me to be content with the occasional letter." She smiled.

"B-but there must be a reason why you chose now to visit." Motoko pressed for an answer.

"Well I wasn't going to bring it up but if you insist, we need to talk about you taking over our school."

"B-but the assignment date hasn't arrived yet." She stuttered.

"Oh? Is there a reason why you can not return now?" she asked, narrowing her eyes slightly with a small smile.

"Er… It's not that but, but er-" Motoko searched for an excuse. Seeing one of Naru's textbooks laying on the table Motoko went for broke. "I Want To Go To Tokyo U.!" she yelled.

Tsuruko blinked.

"OK." Tsuruko smiled brightly, giving her a thumbs up causing everyone but the three Urashima's to fall over.

"May I ask what has brought this about? You never seemed very interested in required education let alone further education such as university." Tsuruko asked innocently.

"W-well since I have been living here I have been inspired by Naru-sempai who is currently trying to enter Tokyo U."

"I see… well then I presume that you are succeeding in all you subjects in school if you have such high aspirations?"

"Er y-yes of course!" Motoko shrieked. Quickly reviewing her latest test scores she hopes that her sister doesn't ask for proof. In the meantime Keitaro had walked up to the elder Aoyama and tilted his head to the right. Tsuruko turned to look down at the young boy and mimicked his movements.

"Tsu nee-san?" he asked.

"Kei-kun?" she asked in return.

"Tsu nee-san!" Keitaro cheered happily.

"Kei-kun!" she cheered right back, bending over slightly to pick him up she gave him a tight hug. Everyone but Haruka looked on in confusion. Nuzzling into the top of his head he happily nuzzled into her neck.

"It's been far too long Kei-kun, look at how big you've gotten!" she grinned as she kissed him on the nose and sat him on her lap. "How have you been Kei-kun?" she asked the giggling boy.

"I'm fine Tsu nee-san how are you?" he replied.

"Great now that I've seen you again!" she grinned at him. "What are you doing here? Are you visiting your Aunty?"

"Uh-uh" he shook his head. "I live here now."

"Oh?" she said, her eyes glancing at Haruka who shook her head slightly. "So has my little sister been looking after you?"

"Uhuh." He smiled "Motoko nee-san has been very nice to me and Kana-chan."

"Kana-chan?" Tsuruko asked. Jumping off her lap, he grabs Kanako's hand and pulled her in front of Tsuruko. Wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder and introduced her. "Tsu nee-san, this is my little sister Kanako-chan, Kana-chan, this is Tsuruko Aoyama, Aunty Haru's friend and Motoko nee-san's big sister."

"It's nice to meet you." Kanako said shyly. Tsuruko's eyes went.

"You have a little sister?" she asked, giving Haruka another glance. Keitaro nodded happily. "Well it's nice to meet you Kana-chan. You have a very cute sister Kei-kun, you're very lucky." She smiled as she patted the blushing young girl on the head. The bird on the backrest hopped down onto seat and chirped at them.

"You remember Shippu don't you Kei-kun?"

"Of course." He smiled as he reached up scratched the birds proffered head. It had always amazed Tsuruko how well he got on with her pet. Since he had hatched Shippu had bitten just about every person that had tried to touch him. He still bit Tsuruko on occasion when he was feeling especially rebellious but Keitaro was the only person he allowed to touch him without ever snapping at him.

"Kana-chan this is Tsu nee-sans pet crane Shippu." He showed Kanako. The young girl slowly reached up to scratch his head.

"Kanako wait-" Tsuruko tried to warn her but Shippu's beak had already shot out, aimed at her fingers.

Everyone blinked in surprise. Shippu's head stopped just short of her hand as Keitaro's thumb and forefinger held tightly onto his beak. The Aoyama's were genuinely impressed. They and Haruka were the only ones that truly knew how fast Shippu's beak was, since at one point or another they had all been on the receiving end of his attack and most of the time never even saw it coming.

Keitaro was frowning at the troublesome bird. Letting go of the beak he lightly tapped Shippu on the top of his head as punishment before saying "Bad Shippu, be nice to Kana-chan."

Much to everyone's surprise Shippu actually looked ashamed of himself. Motoko was the most surprised. The bird had always seemed to take a vindictive pleasure in harassing her when ever she was in range. Lowering his head Shippu allowed Kanako to gently stroke its head with a small smile on her face.

"Still as good with animals as ever, huh Kei-kun?" she petted his head as he grinned up at her. Climbing up on to the sofa to sit next to Tsuruko made Shippu flap his wings slightly to get back up onto the backrest where he lowered his head to get more attention from Keitaro.

"So how long will you be staying?" Motoko asked.

"Well this was going to be a passing visit but since Kei-kun is here I think I might stay for a while, if that's alright with you." she looked towards Haruka who shrugged.

"Don't ask me, ask the landlord there." She nodded at Keitaro.

"You're the landlord Kei-kun?" she asked surprised.

"Uh-uh Granny gave Hinata Sou to me." He smiled up at her.

Pulling him onto her lap she grinned at him "Well Mr Landlord, do you mind if I stay here?"

"Of course you can Nee-san. Stay as long as you like." He grinned, giving her a tight hug.

"Thank you Kei-kun." She gently stroked his hair. "Do you still have the hotsprings here?"

"Uhuh." He smiled.

"Well why don't me, Motoko-chan, you and Kanako-chan have a bath together later."

"OK!" he grinned.

"oo oo Su too Su too!" Su cheered.

"Actually Su-chan if you don't mind I would prefer it if it was just us, it has been such a long time since I've seen either of them I wish to spend some time with my sister and my little Kei-kun here."

"ohhhh but I haven't played with Kei-kun at all today." She pouted until Keitaro walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Its OK Nee-san we can play later."

"OK then." Her smile returned as she nuzzled his head and tickled him. Still giggling he asked his aunt "Do you want to join us Aunty?"

"Maybe, I have to go down to the teashop now but I may be able to join you later." She told him.

"I think I'll join you, It'll give you a chance to fill me in on a few things." Tsuruko said.

"Sure" she shrugged as she walked towards the door with Tsuruko following in tow.

"So how do you know Motoko-chans sister, Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked.

"I met Tsu nee-san ages ago." He smiled at everyone.

"Do you remember how long ago it was?" Motoko asked.

"Um… it was the last time I came to visit so four yeas ago maybe, er…oh I know!" he grinned as he ran off with Kanako and Shippu following behind him. Everyone just looked amongst themselves confused. The trio soon appeared again with Keitaro holding his old sketch book in his hands. Sitting down next to Kitsune, Kanako at his side and Shippu on his shoulder Keitaro flipped through it until he found the picture of Tsuruko and his aunt. "There see four years ago." He said tapping the small date in the corner of the page.

Everyone crowded round to look at his artwork. "Did you draw this Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked.

"Yep." He smiled happily.

"This is really good, do you mind if we have a look at the rest?"

"Sure." He replied. Petting his head in thanks while keeping clear of Shippu, Kitsune flipped through the book. Everyone marvelled at his drawings. When they got to the picture of Kanako the young girl blushed a deep red at her image. Turning the page, the picture of Su and Shinobu was displayed. From her perch on Motokos back Su called out "Look Shinobu it's us!" turning the page again came to Kitsune's picture. "You sweet little thing, getting my good side." She grinned down at him. The next few pages were filled with the children of the orphanage and the waitresses down at the teashop until and finally a picture of Motoko's smiling portrait. "Kei-kun…" Motoko smiled as she reached out to pet his head but retracted it quickly as Shippu's head shot out at her hand. Throughout the sketchbook Motoko and Kitsune noticed the lack of one of their housemates.

"I'm back." A voice called out from the door. Turning they see Naru taking of her shoes by the door.

"Hey Naru-chan, er what's that on your shoulder?" Kitsune asked looking at the small green shape.

"oh this is Tama-chan, a friend from cram school gave her to me."

"Myu!" the little turtle waved.

"Why did he give you a turtle?" she asked before putting on a lecherous grin. "Perhaps he's hinting at something?"

Naru sighed "I have no idea why SHE gave me Tama-chan."

"Maybe SHE'S hinting at something?" her grin not diminishing in the slightest.

Rolling her eyes she walked over to her. "No, she's just a bit…odd." Naru thought was the best way to describe her. "She lives just down the hill so I've got someone to study with."

While the conversation had finished everyone noticed that Motoko had frozen in place. "Are you alright Motoko nee-san?" Motoko didn't answer him but stood still shaking slightly.

Everyone just looked amongst themselves confused except the little turtle who blushed and launched herself off Naru's shoulder, flapped its flippers and glided towards Motoko Myu-ing happily.

"G-Get Away From Me!" she cried as she ran away the turtle. Everyone just watched as Motoko ran back and forth with Tama following close behind.

"So your turtle can fly, huh?" Kitsune commented as she watched the normally fearless Motoko running away from the small reptile.

"Looks like it." Naru replied. "Motoko-chan's afraid of turtles?"

"Looks like it." Kitsune commented.

Looking over at the others Naru finally notices Shippu. "Why does he have a huge bird on his shoulder?"

"Oh that's Motoko's sisters pet, she dropped in for a visit and she's down at the teashop with Haruka-san." Kitsune replied resting her chin on her hand as Motoko made another lap. On another dash past, Keitaro jumped out and grabbed Tama, though Motoko failed to notice. Placing the turtle on his sister's head he called out "Motoko nee-san Tama-chan's not chasing you anymore!" Motoko stopped suddenly and fell over in front of them. Looking up them all she blushed deeply.

"Er thank you Kei-kun."

"Are you alright Nee-san?" he asked leaning over the backrest to look at her.

"Y-yes, I'm fine."

"Something you want to talk about?" Kitsune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I have a minor phobia of turtles, and no it is not something that I want to talk about."

"Don't worry Motoko I'll deal with the turtle." Su grinned as she grabbed Tama and stuffed her in her mouth.

"Su!" Shinobu cried as she pulled the turtle out and hugged her to her chest.

"But why was she chasing after Nee-san?" Keitaro asked.

"She must be attracted to Motoko!" Su theorised.

"But isn't Tama-chan a girl?" Shinobu asked as Su picked her up and looked underneath the turtle.

"She may be a girl, but she's attracted to Motoko's femininity. She's a stalker turtle." Kitsune replied with a wide grin.

"S-Stalker?" Motoko mumbled.

"Don't worry Motoko-chan, I'll try and keep her away from you." Naru reassured her young friend as she grabbed Tama out of Su's hands before she could stuff it back in her mouth.

"I would appreciate that Naru-sempai." Motoko mumbled.

"Come on Tama-chan lets show you your new home" as she wondered off.

Finally calming down now the reptile had left the room; Motoko slumped down onto the sofa next to Keitaro. "Are you OK Nee-san?" he asked hugging her closely.

"Y-yes thank you Kei-kun." She smiled at him.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Motoko-sempai?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes please, Shinobu-chan." As the girl walked off to the kitchen Motoko said to the young residents. "Why don't you three go and play, I'll come get you when it's time to have a bath, OK?"

"You sure you're alright, Nee-san?"

"Yes I'm sure." She assured him.

"OK Nee-san." He leaned up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before running off with Su, Kanako and Shippu.

"Turtles, huh?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, turtles." Motoko said wearily.

* * *

"Come on through the back." Haruka said to Tsuruko. "Tea?"

"Yes please." Tsuruko said as she sat down at the table. "So, do I really need to ask?"

"It's a long story." She sighed.

"My bath can wait a while." She said looking at her friend. "Why is Kei-kun living up at Hinata Sou?"

"His parents died two years ago."

"What?" her eyes wide. Sitting down Haruka passes Tsuruko her tea.

"Try not to interrupt me, it's a long story."

* * *

"… and so he has to live here now." Haruka said softly.

Tsuruko's eyes were burning brightly with rage and her knuckles white as she gripped her sword "That Bitch!" Tsuruko spat out "Why… why did you not tell me? I could have been here to help you!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise in the two years that I hadn't seen you that you gotten a law degree." Haruka said dryly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I could have helped you, like I helped you when Catherine died!" Tsuruko snapped.

"That was different; we were focusing on getting Keitaro back. If you remember I didn't want anyone to help me back then either, and mum had more things to deal with than calling you to come spend time with me."

"You still should have told me." Tsuruko sighed. "So who is Kanako-chan then? She seems too old to be his biological sister, unless you were hiding her from me on my last visit."

"No she was the one that he pushed out the way. They got attached to each other and Kei-kun wanted her to come live with him."

"I see… poor little things." She mumbled. "Well is there anything else that you haven't told me?"

"No I think that's it."

"mmmm… is Motoko-han really trying to get into university?"

Haruka shrugged. "I wouldn't know, they rarely talk to me unless they need something and I don't really go up there except to spend time with Kei-kun."

"Thank you, Haruka-san there is something that I wish to check."

"Whatever you're up just remember that any damage you two cause you will pay for." Haruka warned.

"Don't worry I'll be subtle in my investigation." Tsuruko smiled.

* * *

**Later that evening in the HotSprings changing room**

Tightening the towel around herself, Motoko turned to the two children. Keitaro had a towel around his waist and was helping Kanako wrap one around her. "Are you two ready?" she smiled.

"Yes Nee-san." Keitaro smiled up at her. Taking the two girls' hands he walked them into the hotsprings. Leading them over to stool, Motoko sat with Keitaro on her lap and Kanako on his. Passing Keitaro a cloth he gently loosened his sister's towel and washed her back while Motoko washed his. As they finished Keitaro hugged Kanako tightly and rested his head on her shoulder and Motoko wrapped her arms around both of them nuzzling into the back of his head.

Looking up at her Keitaro smiled and asked "Do you want us to wash your back?"

"Yes please Kei-kun." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Hopping off of her lap both of them walked around as Motoko loosened her towel to reveal her pale back. Both Keitaro and Kanako dipped their clothes into the bucket and gently wiped her back, their ministrations causing the tall girl to sigh happily.

Thanking them, she walked them into the pool. Sitting down she placed her sword behind her and smiled as the two siblings played together. Keitaro would chase Kanako, and wrap his arms around her waist when he caught her and both would erupt in giggles. Keitaro would then be chased by Kanako. Motoko smiled as she saw that Keitaro was letting Kanako catch him. Sighing as warmth enveloped her, Motoko looked up in the sky as she thought about her two young friends and her own childhood. _'I wonder if me and sister ever played like them.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt weights settle against her sides. Looking down she sees Keitaro and Kanako sitting on her lap, smiling up at her.

"Hey Nee-san." Keitaro grinned. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around their waists and pulled them in to a tight hug.

"Hey Kei-kun, Kana-chan, you two having fun?"

"Yep!" Keitaro smiled happily as he returned her hug. Kanako just nodded as she rested her head on Motoko's chest.

"That's good." She kissed them gently on the top of their heads. The three sat in silence, enjoying each others company when Keitaro asked.

"Nee-san, why do you want to go to Tokyo U.? Is it because you want to be a teacher at your school?"

Motoko let out a small laugh "No Kei-kun," she let out a sigh "In truth I do not really want to go to Tokyo U., but I needed to tell my sister something to stop her from taking me back home."

"Why? Don't you like Tsu nee-san?" he asked confused.

"It's not that I dislike her, but that I'm not ready to take over our school in her place."

"Why not? I think you would do great!" he grinned up at her with confidence in her only a child could muster.

"One day I hopefully will be, but not yet. Given more time I will become strong enough to replace my sister, but until then I will have to continue lying to my sister." She smiled sadly at them.

"Is that so Motoko-han?" a voice rang out through the hotsprings.

Standing at the entrance to the changing room was Tsuruko. Sword in hand and Shippu on her shoulder she wore panties and her Gi hanging loosely barely covering her chest bindings.

"In other words, all this talk of Tokyo U. … was only a ruse?"

"S-Sister!" Motoko stood up stepping in between her sister and the two children.

Drawing her sword Tsuruko swung it upwards forcing the water of the hotspring to rise. "I see you need discipline, Motoko!"

'_Oh,no! She's serious!' _Motoko thought. Turing to the Urashima children she said "Kei-kun, take Kanako-chan and get out of here!"

"But-" he started.

"No buts just go!" she yelled as she took up her sword. Turning back to the entrance Motoko sees that her sister has disappeared into the steam.

Keitaro grabbed onto Kanako's hand and pulled her towards the door. "O-Onii-chan, what's going on?" she asked with a tremor in her voice.

"I-I don't know but just go and find Aunty Haru."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine just go and get Aunty!" he pushes her towards the door. Kanako frowned but hurried off. Turning back Keitaro sees Motoko holding her sword out.

Motoko searches the steam for her sister _'I'm not about to be… There!'_ she spins around and throws three tantō's at her sister. Tsuruko easily evades them, flipping over her sister and landed gracefully behind Motoko.

'_Got Her!'_ Motoko swung her sword around only to find that she had cut through one of the racoon statues.

"Amateurish!" Tsuruko called out from behind her. Turning, Motoko saw a blast of Ki rushing towards her. Knowing that she would never be able to dodge Motoko brought her sword up in front of her and braced for impact. As the blast closed in on her Motoko closed her eyes when she felt herself being pushed out of the way. Her eyes shooting open she sees Keitaro's small body hit by the attack meant for her and go flying back into the tall wooden fence, where he slumps down unconscious.

"KEITARO!" the Aoyama's call out in shock.

"KEITARO!" Haruka's voice echoes from the changing room door.

"ONII-CHAN!" Kanako screams as she runs over to her brother, the other three women following her lead.

* * *

Slowly waking up Keitaro blinks to clear the mist that had descended on his mind. Slowly sitting up he is suddenly pushed back down by Kanako glomping him and sobbing into his chest. Gently stroking her hair he tried to calm her down. Looking up at him Kanako asks "A-are you OK Onii-chan?" she sniffed.

Sitting up again with Kanako still attached to his chest, he kissed her forehead and smiled at her "I'm fine Kana-chan."

He was then hit on the head.

Rubbing his already sore head he looks up at his frowning aunt. "I've told you already not to put yourself in harms way like that." She scolds him before she reached around and gave him a tight hug. "You have no idea how worried I get when you do things like that." She whispered to him.

"Sorry Aunty." He whispered, returning her hug. As Haruka let go of her nephew Keitaro sees the two Aoyama's bowing low, their foreheads on the ground in front of him. "Motoko-nee? Tsu-nee? What's wrong?"

"Keitaro-san, we have made a terrible transgression against you and beg for your forgiveness. Ask us for anything you wish as means of atonement." Tsuruko tells him as she keeps her forehead to the floor.

"Huh?" asks confused.

"They want to know what they can do to make up for hurting you." Haruka explained.

"Oh." Keitaro said simply. "It's fine, so you don't have to worry about it." he told them smiling.

"Kei-kun, you don't understand. You have to set them some sort of task in order to make it up to you. It's to do with their honour." Haruka told him, stroking his hair.

"Oh." He said thoughtfully. After a few minutes of contemplation Keitaro declared. "OK then from now on you two aren't allowed to fight with each other."

Both the Aoyama's heads flew up with their eyes wide. "Kei-kun…"

"I don't mean like when you are training or anything like that, but you're family so you shouldn't fight over things like who's running your school." He said to them as he wrapped his arms around Kanako and his aunt.

"It is not that simple, Kei-kun." Motoko told him.

"Why not? Why doesn't Tsu nee-san just run it?"

"Because I'm married and so I can not run the school permanently as the master's focus must be fully on the school and not be distracted by other things." Tsuruko explained.

"And I am not strong enough yet to take control of the school." Motoko said quietly.

Keitaro thought for a minute before saying "Then why don't both of you run it?"

Motoko and Tsuruko blinked at his suggestion before looking at each other. "Well only one person is allowed to be the master of the school." Tsuruko said almost to herself.

"Why?" Keitaro tilted his head to the side.

"Well… that's the way it has always been, it's tradition." Motoko realised how weak her argument was even as she was saying it.

"So? If what you are doing is a bad idea then you shouldn't keep doing it just because you have always done it." Keitaro said confused.

Looking at each other again the two Aoyama's thought for a moment. Sighing with annoyance Haruka leans down and whispers into his ear. Keitaro looked up at her with a tilted head and Haruka winked at him.

"OK I changed my mind. Instead of not fighting I want the both of you to run your school together."

The two sisters looked back at him. "Kei-kun…" Tsuruko started before Haruka cut in.

"My nephew has made his wishes known, are you going to honour it or ignore what he wants." She said sharply.

The Aoyama looked at each other before smiling. Turning back to Keitaro Tsuruko said "Then I suppose we have no choice but to accept your conditions." Both Aoyama bowed at Keitaro while Haruka huffed. Kissing her nephew on the forehead she told him that he should take it easy for a while. Getting a nod from him she patted his head and stood up. Giving Tsuruko a subtle gesture she walked of the room with the elder sister following her.

"Haruka-san I would just like to apologise once again on behalf of Motoko-chan and mys-"

"If you ever do something to endanger Keitaro like that again Motoko-chan will be inheriting your school a lot sooner than she ever thought, is that clear?" Haruka turned to look at Tsuruko.

Tsuruko stood there shocked, her eyes wide and mouth agape before nodding her head. "I understand Haruka-san, I would feel the same way about Motoko-chan."

Haruka rounded on her "No you don't understand Tsuruko! You and your sister have no idea what we went through! Your sister never saw her parents killed! She was never shot by the same people who took everything she had away from her! She was never taken away from her only family she had left and placed in a hell hole like he was!" Harukas eyes were glowing by this point. "Keitaro will never be able to have a haircut or take off his shirt in public without the whole world seeing what he's been through! You have no idea what it's like to walk into a hospital room and see someone you love and care about, the last connection that you have to you sister, covered in scars and a bandage around his eyes! So don't you dear tell me that you understand!" Haruka growled.

Tsuruko had taken a step back and had unconsciously been gripping the handle of her sword. Once Haruka had finished her tirade Tsuruko looked ashamed of herself. Bowing deeply Tsuruko said "I apologise Haruka-san. My choice of wording was inappropriate and I never meant to diminish what you and your family went through nor did I intend to imply that I had anyway of knowing what you felt like."

Haruka just huffed and lit up a cigarette. "Whatever, just remember what I told you. Pass it on to your sister otherwise the matter of inheritance wont be an issue anymore." She said as she walked off.

As she disappeared Tsuruko let out a sad sigh. _'I do not think it would be wise to find out if she is bluffing.'_

* * *

**Later that night in Motoko's room**

"Do you mind if I borrow one of your shirts Motoko-han?" Tsuruko asked as she unwrapped her chest bindings.

"There might be one in that closet." Motoko told her elder sister.

Opening the closet Tsuruko inspects her sisters clothes. "Well… you are nothing if you are not consistent." She eyes the rows of identical kendo uniforms.

Motoko blushed slightly. "Is there something wrong with wearing what I am comfortable in?"

"Not at all Motoko-han, there is also nothing wrong with a little diversity." Tsuruko said slightly reproachfully as she pulled out a shirt. Continuing her snooping Tsuruko moved over to one of her sisters drawers. Seeing what she was doing in her mirror Motoko's eyes went wide.

"Wait don't go in there!" she cried but it was too late, her sister had already pulled out the sheets of paper carefully hidden and had already read a lot of what is written with a huge grin on her face.

"My, My Motoko-han who knew you were such an eloquent writer?" she laughed gleefully as she held the papers out of Motoko's reach.

"I-It's not what you think!" she blushed deeply.

"Oh? So these aren't romantic stories that you have written?" Tsuruko teased

"Yes! I mean No, I mean…!" Motoko tried to explain after another unsuccessful grab.

"Fu Fu Fu you have quite an imagination Motoko-han!" as she continued to read the stories. "I can hardly contain my blush!" laughing Tsuruko allowed Motoko to grab the papers. When she got them she held them to chest and turned away, mortified that someone had read her stories. Two pale arms encircled her neck. Looking up she sees the smiling face of her sister.

"Did you think I would be mad at you for writing these types of stories?" Tsuruko asked obviously amused.

"N-no it's just that this type of thing is embarrassing." She said still blushing.

"You need not be embarrassed Motoko-han, I am your sister after all. If you can't talk to me about these things who can you?"

"I-I suppose." Motoko reluctantly admitted.

"Besides if you need to… express yourself, this is better than you experimenting in other ways." She leered.

"S-Sister I would never do anything like that!" Motoko denied.

"That's good to know." Tsuruko pulled a sheet out from her sister's arms and held it in front of them. "You know this is rather good. With a few touch ups here and there you may be able to get some of these published."

Motoko broke out of her hug and grabbed the sheet of paper. "I could never do something like that!"

"Whatever you say Motoko-han." Tsuruko laughed as she moved towards the door. "Good night Motoko."

"Where are you going?" Motoko asked.

Halfway out the door Tsuruko turned and smiled "To sleep with Kei-kun of course."

* * *

**In Keitaro's and Kanako's room**

Keitaro unrolled their futon while Kanako slipped her nightdress over the top of her head. Walking up behind her Keitaro wraps his arms around her small waist. "You ready for bed, Kana-chan?"

Turning Kanako smiles up at him and hugs him tightly, resting her head on his chest. "Yes, Onii-chan."

Taking her hand Keitaro led his sister to the futon and slipped under the covers. Keitaro pulled Kanako into a hug and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, causing her to blush and smile happily.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Kei-kun? Kanako-chan?" Tsuruko's voice calls out.

Sitting up Keitaro replies "Come in Nee-san." Sliding the door open Tsuruko walks over and kneels next to the two children.

"How are you feeling Kei-kun?" she gently stroked his hair.

Smiling up at her Keitaro tells her "I'm fine Nee-san, what can we do for you?"

"Well I came here to say good night to you two and to ask if I may sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can Nee-san!" he smiled widely. Returning his smile she leaned down, cupped his face in her hand and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Hearing a noise outside the door Tsuruko grinned widely. Speaking louder than necessary she says "And I believe that my sister wishes to join us."

They here a loud thump as if someone had fallen over before the door slid open to reveal a blushing Motoko.

Smiling at her Keitaro asks "Do you want to sleep with us Motoko nee-san?"

"I-If that is alright with you." Motoko mumbled.

"Sure!" he grinned as he got up, grabbed Motokos hand and led her to the over two. "Nice of you to join us Motoko-han." Tsuruko smiled at her blushing sister. Keitaro Slipped in between Kanako and Tsuruko while Motoko laid down on the other side of Kanako. Smiling Keitaro gave Tsuruko a small kiss on the lips "Good night, Tsu nee-san."

"Good night Kei-kun. Good night Kanako-chan." Tsuruko smiled at the two children. Turning over he leaned over his sister

"Good night, Motoko nee-san." He smiled as he gave her a kiss, "That's nine."

Motoko let out a small laugh "Are you going to count all our kisses?" Keitaro nodded happily.

"Well then," she smiled as she cupped his chin and gave him a kiss. "That's number ten. Good night Kei-kun. Good night Kan-chan."

Laying down he wrapped his arms around Kanako and gave her another kiss "Night, night Kana-chan."

"Good night Onii-chan." She smiled as she nuzzled into his chest.

The two Aoyama's looked down at the sleeping children before wrapping their arms around the waist of closest Urashima child. Looking at each other Tsuruko said "Good night Motoko-han."

"Good night sister." Motoko smiled as they both nuzzled into their respective Urashima.

* * *

Sliding open the door to Keitaro's room, Su tiptoes over to the four sleeping forms and closely examined who was holding onto Keitaro. Pulling out a feather from her green pyjamas Su gently tickles Tsuruko's cheek. The elder sister merely twitched her shoulder to rub the side of her face. Su frowned and resumed her assault with vigour until she got the desired result of Tsuruko raising her arm to scratch the annoyance. Su quickly dived in and wrapped her arms tightly around Keitaro, smiling smugly.

"If you wanted to join us Su-chan you just had to ask." Tsuruko smiled as she wrapped her arms around Su and Keitaro.

Su looked surprised for a moment before she grinned at her and nuzzled into the back of Keitaro's head.

* * *

**The next day at the train station.**

Tsuruko stood in front of her sister and the two Urashima's who had come to see her off.

"Well it was certainly an interesting visit." Tsuruko said with a smile. "I will inform the everyone of the new arrangements for the running of the school, so you can take your time in deciding when you wish to return home."

"Thank you" Motoko replied. "Um, may I ask you a favour?"

"Of course you can, Motoko-han."

"Well I have recently noticed that I have no photos with me, and I was wondering if the next time you came to visit you could bring some for me."

Tsuruko grinned "Is that an invitation?"

"Of course it is Nee-san" she said with a slight blush which deepened when Tsuruko embraced her.

"I promise I'll return soon." She whispered into her ear, giving Motoko a quick kiss on cheek.

Letting go of her sister she kneels down to face Keitaro. "It was wonderful to see you again, Kei-kun, and I would like to ask a favour of you?"

Keitaro smiled up at her "Of course."

"Please look after my sister, I think you have been a positive influence on her."

"Of course I will." Keitaro smiled and bowed.

"So Cute!" she cried as she pulled him into a hug. Wrapping his arms around her neck he whispers into her ear "Love you Tsu nee-san."

Giving him another kiss she replies "Love you too, Kei-kun." Turning to Kanako she smiles at the shy young girl.

"I hope that I did not scare you last night and give you a bad impression of me."

"It's OK." She said quietly. Tsuruko gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Try and stop your Onii-chan from hurting himself. He's a very special young man and will need you to look after him." Getting a nod from the girl Tsuruko stood up. "Well the train will be leaving soon, so this is goodbye for now but I will be back soon." She smiled at them.

Waving goodbye Tsuruko boarded the train. As they left the station Motoko picked up the two children and hoisted them onto her back. Keitaro kissed her on the cheek and rubbed his cheek against hers. Motoko smiled at him. "Kei-kun?"

"Yes Nee-san?" he replied.

"Thank you for what you did for me and my sister."

"That's OK Nee-san."

"Well as thanks how about we take a photo in that booth over there and then we'll find somewhere to get you two some Ice cream."

"Yay!" Keitaro cheered as Kanako smiled happily.

Entering the booth Motoko sat with Keitaro and Kanako on her lap.

-Flash-

Printing out three individual photos showed Keitaro with his arm around Kanako's waist, their smiling faces pressed against each other and Motoko resting her chin on top of their heads.

Smiling at the photo Keitaro gives Motoko a kiss and hugs her tightly around the neck. "Thank you Nee-san."

Rubbing her nose against his she grinned "You're welcome Kei-kun, now lets go get you some ice cream."

"Yay!" he cheered again.

* * *

**On the train to Kyoto**

As she sat down and watched the scenery rush past her Tsuruko wore a thoughtful smile. _'Kei-kun really has been a good influence on her and he has only gotten cuter than the last time I saw him.' _Her smile turned into a leer. _'mmmm when you think about seven years age difference is really not that much. Maybe in a few years….' _she grinned and chuckled to herself.

* * *

A/N

Well here's another chapter and I hoped you liked it. Tsuruko finally made an appearance and Amalla is set to appear in the next one.

Other things:

1. Any one notice that in volume 9 of the manga when Motoko has the nightmare on the tram she was saved by 6 warriors and she says 'Sister**S**' (at least in the translation I'm looking at). Does anyone think that she has more sisters than tsuruko or do you think that she meant it as in sister warriors / older women who are not related to her?

2. Also does anyone know what happened to the fic "Wedding Sword". It story was that because Keitaro gave Motoko a sword they had to get married. There was only two or three chapters but now I cant find it and cant remember who wrote it so I was wondering if anyone knows if it was taken down or renamed or something.

unsighned reviews:

**Midrom**: looks like you got the same results as me when i tried to find it, i luckily got a copy of it when it was still up but didn't get down the author. Thanks for trying to help find it and dont worry i dont plan giving up on this fic.

* * *

Well until next time please review.


	7. The Red Moon

**Kid-Keitaro**

* * *

_Printing out three individual photos showed Keitaro with his arm around Kanako's waist, their smiling faces pressed against each other and Motoko resting her chin on top of their heads._

_Smiling at the photo Keitaro gives Motoko a kiss and hugs her tightly around the neck. "Thank you Nee-san."_

_Rubbing her nose against his she grinned "You're welcome Kei-kun, now lets go get you some ice cream."_

"_Yay!" he cheered again._

_On the train to Kyoto_

_As she sat down and watched the scenery rush past her Tsuruko wore a thoughtful smile. __'Kei-kun really has been a good influence on her and he has only gotten cuter than the last time I saw him.' __Her smile turned into a leer. __'mmmm when you think about seven years age difference is really not that much. Maybe in a few years….' __she grinned and chuckled to herself._

* * *

**Chapter 7 – The Red Moon**

Exiting the hotsprings the two youngest housemates returned to their room, Kanako happily holding onto Keitaro's arm as they walked, her head gently resting on his shoulder. Walking past a window the moon catches Kanako's eye. Turning she pointed it out to Keitaro.

"Onii-chan, look at the moon!" standing at the window both children peered up at the red moon. "It's so pretty." She said quietly. "Huh? Onii-chan what's that?" Kanako asks him as musical notes drifted through the open window.

"I'm not sure." He admitted as he peered out the window trying to find the source of the music. "Over there, Kana-chan!" he pointed up to a figure sitting on the roof. Looking up Kanako saw a young woman gently strumming a guitar. She wore a pink sleeveless top, small enough to reveal her midriff; a long flowing skirt covered her long lithe legs. They could see the glint of gold from her necklace, anklets and the armbands above her elbows. Her short blond hair waved back and forth as she rocked to her melody.

"Who is that Onii-chan?" Kanako asked as she hid slightly behind her brother, her eyes never leaving the tanned woman.

"I don't know, she kinda looks like Su nee-san but older." He squinted trying to get a better look at her.

"What are you two up to?" a voice called out to them. Turning they see Kitsune approaching them wearing her usual sleeping attire, a tank top and panties. "Nee-san do you know who that is?" he asked, pointing out the window.

"Who, Kei-kun?" she asked as she peered out the window.

"Her up ther- oh where did she go?" he wondered as he searched the roof for the mystery woman.

"There was someone up there?"

"uhuh she was sitting up there playing a guitar and she looked like Su nee-san but older and she had strange clothes on, right Kana-chan?" he asks his sister who nods loyally.

"mmmm why don't we go ask Su-chan if she knows anything about it." she smiled and held out her hand out for the two of them. Hand in hand the three walked to Su's room. Sliding the door open they marvelled at the jungle room. "This place never ceases to amaze me." Kitsune mumbled. "Don't suppose you know how to find Su-chan in here do you Kei-kun?"

"I can try." He volunteered uncertainly. Taking a hold of their hands Keitaro lead them through the forest. After ten minutes of wandering they come to a small pool. "She has a pool in here?" Kitsune said amazed. Dipping her hand in her eyes widen "How did she get a hotspring in here?!"

"Kitsu nee-san look there's Su nee-san!" Sure enough there was Su, laying on a tree branch her arms and legs dangling down loosely. Walking towards her they hear her Su mumbling lightly in her sleep. "Su nee-san wake up." Keitaro said quietly.

Raising her head she looks at them through tired eyes "Hey Kei-kun, sorry but I'm too tired to play right now."

"That's not why we're here Nee-san, we wanted to ask you if you were up on the roof just now?"

"The roof? No, I've been here all night." Laying her head back down on the branch she continued "I was looking up at the red moon, and I started to feel really good."

"Oh, I thought she looked a bit different to Su nee-san. Did you see a girl on the roof she looked a bit like you?" he asked.

Yawning she tells him "Nope sorry Kei-ken." She lazily stretches out her and to pet him only to fall short and slide off of the tree. "Nee-san!" Keitaro cried as he rushed forward to catch her only to become her cushion.

"MMMM Kei-kuns so soft!" she hugs the boy below her as he struggles to get out from below. Coming to his rescue Kitsune lifts the girl off of him and places her against the tree. "Are you alright Su-chan?" she asks concerned, having never seen the girl so lethargic.

"Su just sleepy." Su mumbled with her eyes closed. Picking up a sheet of material, Kitsune wraps it over the girl.

"What's that Nee-san?" he asks curiously.

Pulling the cloth close to her she smiles happily. "This is Su's precious wedding gown. My big sister gave this to me."

"OK I think that's enough questions for tonight. Let's let Su-chan get her sleep OK?" Kitsune smiled at the children.

"OK." Keitaro replied. Bending over he gave Su a small peck on the lips "Night Nee-san, Love you."

Su smiled happily in her sleep.

Walking back over to Kitsune and Kanako he took there hands and led them away. "Is anyone sleeping with you tonight?" Kitsune asked them.

"Um, I don't think so." Keitaro responded.

"Then do you mind if I do?"

"Of course not, right Kana-chan?" he looked at his sister who nodded. "Oh give me a minute." He said as he rushed back the way they came. Looking questioningly at Kanako the young girl shrugs. After a minute or so Keitaro appears again with Su draped on his back, breathing deeply into his hair.

"Why did you bring her Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked.

" 'Cos Su nee-san usually comes to sleep with us anyway she might as well be here now."

"OK then Kei-kun, lead the way." Kitsune smiled as she held Kanako's hand and followed her landlord.

Arriving at their room Kitsune rolls out the futon and allowed the three of them to slip in before crawling in next to Kanako. The two Urashimas latched onto each other, with Su still tightly hugging Keitaro and Kitsune wrapped her arms around Kanako's waist, snuggling close to them. "Night night you two." She said and kissed the two children.

"Night Nee-san." He smiled. "Good night Kana-chan."

"Good night Onii-chan" she leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss before burying her red face into his chest. Smiling he nuzzles into the top of her head and fell asleep.

Kitsune smiled at them before looking at Su. The girl had buried her nose into his hair and was inhaling deeply, occasionally mumbling "Onii-sama."

* * *

**Up on roof of Hinata Sou **

"Do you see anything Kana-chan?" Keitaro asked.

"No Onii-chan" she replied as she continued to search.

"hmmmm I'm sure she was on this roof right Kana-chan?"

"I think it was."

Sighing Keitaro said "I guess we won't find anything here. Let's go."

"OK, Onii-chan." She agreed as she held onto his arm and let him carefully lead her off the roof. Walking back to deck they see Motoko coming out to practice. Ducking down they watch her swing her wooden sword for a while before Keitaro softly whispered into Kanako's ear. Getting a smile and a nod they sneaked up to Motoko both suppressing their giggles.

Motoko smiles as she notices them sneaking up on her but does not turn around until they were in range. When they were she sheathes her sword, turns quickly, grabs a hold of them and enveloped them into a tight hug.

"What were you two trying to do?" she laughs and tickles them.

"N-nothing Nee-san!" Keitaro gasped through the laughs. Stopping her tickles she asks them.

"What were you two doing over there?" she asks the two giggling children in her arms.

"Yesterday we saw someone that looked like an older Su nee-san playing a guitar up here but she disappeared."

"There was an intruder?" she asked, slightly worried that someone could so easily gain access to Hinata Sou.

"We don't know. We were looking at the red moon when we heard her playing her guitar but when we looked away she was gone."

"mmmmm let me take a look." She let go of the children and hopped over the railing to inspect where the stranger had appeared. Returning to the children she held out a small piece of torn green cloth.

"That's part of her skirt!" Keitaro cheered.

Kneeling next to them Motoko frowned at the material. "How did she get all the way up here without anyone noticing her?"

Pulling at his shirt Kanako said to him "Onii-chan, that looks like Su nee-san's wedding dress."

"Yeah you're right!" he looked closely at the strip of cloth.

"Did you ask Su-chan about this woman?"

"Uhuh but she doesn't know anything about it."

"I see…well if you see her again come get me or your aunt, OK?"

"Yes Nee-san." They nodded at her.

"Good." She gave them both a small kiss. "Now you two go off and play."

"Yes Nee-san." As the two giggling children wandered off Motoko couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Let's go see how Su nee-san is." Keitaro suggested.

"Yes Onii-chan." Kanako agreed hugging onto his arm. Heading to the jungle room they slipped inside and looked for the tanned princess. Retracing their steps they see a happy Su tinkering with something metallic, wearing a white lab coat.

"Hiya Nee-san!" Keitaro cheered.

Turning Su grinned and bounded over to them, embracing them in a hug. "KEITAROOO! KANAKOOO! Did you come to play with me?"

"Yep! We wanted to see how you were feeling." He told her as he returned her hug.

"I'm feeling great! Hey come look at this!" she pulled them over to her workbench.

"What's this Nee-san?" he asked looking at what she was building.

"Fu Fu Fu" Su laughed. "This, Kei-kun, will be the ultimate weapon in our final fight against that tasty Tamago! Mecha-Tama ver.1!"

Keitaro looked confused "What fight Nee-san?"

"Our fight to eat Tama-chan of course! That tasty flying snack box will soon be ours!" she grinned, giving them a small pose with a peace sign.

"But you cant eat Tama-chan! That's Naru-sans pet!" he told her.

"You don't eat pets?" she asked confused.

"Of course not Nee-san!"

"Oh… oh well!" she shrugged. "Watch this!" grabbing a remote control and standing back she turned her invention on. With some rumbling the invention slowly elevated from the work. With the flip of a switch the Mecha shot forward and preformed a series of complex aerial manoeuvres. Smiling, Su brought her invention to hover in front of them before landing it on Keitaro's head.

"Wow! That's amazing Nee-san!" he said as he pulled it off his head and examined the metal turtle.

"Fu Fu Fu, this is nothing Kei-kun do you want to see my other inventions? She smiled at the siblings.

"Sure Nee-san!" he smiled back at her while Kanako nodded.

"Great!" Su cried as she flipped another switch. They could hear a rumbling in the distance gradually getting closer to them. Suddenly a golden metallic horse burst through the trees and skidded to a stop in front of them. Grabbing them around the waist Su pulls them up onto the horse and called out "Hi-ho, Sliver! Jitterbug! Rumba!" the horse reared and shot off as Su laughed.

* * *

Surviving their time spent looking at Su's inventions, the pair enjoyed the rest of the day switching between Nee-sans, spending equal time with each. At night fall Keitaro and Kanako headed towards the hotsprings, a washing basket in their hands. Walking past an open window the soft strumming of a guitar wafted around them. Rushing to the window they peered out up at the roof. "Look there she is again!" Keitaro pointed up. Sure enough the tanned woman was there once again, rocking back and forth to her own tune. "Come on we have to tell Moto nee-san that she's back!" he said as he rushed off but Kanako grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Onii-chan look! There's another one!" she told him. Following her finger he saw another woman had appeared. She looked similar to the first girl but with subtle differences. Her hair was platinum blond and was tied up in a pony-tail. Their clothing was of a similar style except that the predominant colour was purple and her top was much more revealing, accentuating her larger breasts. They were arguing with one another but were too far away for the children to hear.

"We should get Nee-san." Keitaro said. Kanako nodded.

Running off to the next floor they banged on Motoko's door. "Nee-San! Nee-San!" Keitaro called out. Sliding the door open Motoko looks down at him, sword in hand.

"Kei-kun, what's wrong?"

"She's back Nee-san, that woman, and there's another one with her!"

"Show me." Motoko told him.

Grabbing hold of her hand he pulled her towards the window. They arrived in time to see the guitar wielding teenager leap off the building with the platinum haired woman following her.

"What should we do Nee-san?" Keitaro asked.

"Go and get Kitsune and your aunt and tell them what happened. I'll go after them."

"Yes Nee-san!" Keitaro cried as he and Kanako ran off. Looking in the direction the two strangers ran off in, Motoko leaped out the window and ran down the stone stairs after them.

* * *

Running across a fog covered bridge the blond girl could hear the footsteps of her pursuer close behind. Clearing the bridge and fog bank, she slid to a stop when she saw Motoko standing in front of her with her sword held out.

"Who are you, and why were you in Hinata Sou?!" Motoko snapped. Looking behind her the girl weighed up her options and ran at Motoko jumping over her head.

Motoko's eyes went wide as turned to look at her.

"Get The Hell Out Of The Way!" a voice yelled. Turning Motoko saw the other intruder in purple attire emerge from the fog and barge past her, knocking her over.

"Kaolla get back here!" the woman yelled.

"Kaolla?" Motoko asked. "You mean that's Su-chan?!"

The woman ignored her and yelled. "If you don't stop running I'll have to force you to stop!" pulling out a flute she started to play.

Storm clouds gathered overhead and a bolt of lightning shot out of the sky and struck the ground in front of the running girl forcing her to stop. Turning, Su glared at the other woman.

"I'm not coming back!" she yelled.

"You have too! Even if I have to drag you there myself, you are coming home!"

"Just try!" Su started to strum her guitar and sway to her tune. Tama flew overhead and myu-ed before she started to glow and split into eight other turtles. "Lovely Tama Tama Attack!" Su called out as the turtles dove at her.

"T-Turtles!" Motoko shrieked as she dove out of the line of fire.

The other woman dodged the incoming turtles "Kaolla stop this! Your body can't handle the stress!" But Su ignored her and continued to send wave after wave of magical Tamas at her. She growled and started to play her flute again.

As the others arrived they saw the two foreigners fighting "Moto nee-san what's going on?"

"I'm not sure Kei-kun but I think that the girl with guitar is Su-chan."

"But she looks older than Su nee-san " Kanako pointed out.

"I don't get it either" she admitted as they watched the two woman fight.

"Su nee-san doesn't look so good." Keitaro mumbled.

Though neither combatant had landed a single blow on the other Su was fairing much worse than her opponent. She was panting and sweat was running down her face. Dodging a lightning bolt Su stumbled and fell to her knees trying to catch her breath. A shadow appeared over her. Looking up the platinum blond woman stared down at her.

"This has gone on long enough Kaolla now come with me. Nii-sama is waiting." She reached out to grab Su but her hand was batted away.

"Leave Su nee-san alone!" Keitaro cried as he stood in front of Su with his arms held out.

The woman stared at Keitaro in amazement before asking "Lamba?"

Everyone blinked and Keitaro said "Huh?"

"Lamba!!" she cried as she grabbed a hold of Keitaro and smothered his face in her breasts, and rubbed her cheek against his head.

Everyone just looked on in confusion.

* * *

"So who is this, Su-chan?" Haruka asked as she watched the strange woman still hugging her nephew and nuzzling his head.

"This is Amalla Su. She's Su's sister." 13 year old Su explained. They had managed to transport Keitaro and Amalla back to Hinata Sou and all the while she never let go of him and never stopped rubbing against him. When she had gotten out of the red moons light Su reverted to her child form in a puff of smoke.

"OK, and why is she molesting my nephew?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not sure, let me ask, Nee-san?" Su asks Amalla.

Amalla just continued rubbing against Keitaro, lost in her own happy little world. Su frowned "Nee-san!" but Amalla either didn't hear or just ignored her. Keitaro in the meantime was trying to squirm out of the embrace but not having much luck.

Puffing out her cheeks Su yelled "NEE-SAN!" as she jumped up and hit her sister on the back of her head.

"OW!" Amalla cried as she let go of Keitaro to rub her head. Using this opportunity to escape Keitaro jumped of her lap and hid behind Su. Lowering her hand from her head Amalla finally notices everyone staring at her. "Oh hello." She smiled at them.

"Nee-san why were you harassing Kei-kun?" Su asked frowning with her arms folded.

"Kei-kun?" Amalla tilts her head confused.

"Him!" Su pulled Keitaro in front of her and pointed.

Amalla grinned and cried "Lamba!" she dove for him again but Su quickly moved him out the way so she fell on the floor.

"His name isn't Lamba its Keitaro! Why do you think that his name is the same as Nii-sama's?!"

"Because he looks just like Nii-sama did when he was his age." Amalla said happily as she hugged Keitaro from behind and rubbed the top of his head.

"He does?" Su asked examining Keitaro closely.

"You're too young to remember what he looked like back then but it was exactly the same as this!" she said happily. Wiggling he fingers she tickled him until he was falling over with giggles. "You're so cute!"

"Well at least we know that she's related to Su-chan." Kitsune whispered to Haruka.

Haruka nodded "SO" she said loudly to get her attention away from Keitaro "I presume there is a reason for you being here beyond visiting your sister."

Sitting back on a chair with Keitaro on her lap Amalla nodded. "Yes I have come to take Kaolla back home."

Everyone stared in shocked silence. Turning around to look up at her with sad eyes, Keitaro asked "Why are you taking Su nee-san away?"

Looking down at him she says "Because she is going to get married."

Everyone's mouth dropped open while Su looked uncomfortable. "Um, isn't Su-chan a bit young to be getting married?" Kitsune asked.

"You saw for yourself tonight that age is not exactly problem."Amalla replied referring to Su's early activities.

"S-So who is Su-chan getting married to?" Shinobu asked.

"Our brother." She stated. Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably; none of them wanting breach the subject. There was a collective "ummm" and Amalla sighed.

"He is not our real brother. He is our cousin who was raised as our brother."

"So you came to take back home? Why now?" Naru asked.

"Because Nii-sama needs to get married as soon as possible so asked me and Shiro to try to bring her back".

"Who is Shiro?" Kitsune asked

"This is Shiro." Su said pointing at the albino alligator beside her that no one had noticed until now. Shiro snapped his jaws in greeting. Everyone but Haruka backed away slightly and Keitaro jumped of Amalla's lap and examined Shiro. Extending his hand Keitaro gently petted him on his snout. Shiro sniffed his hand a few times before nuzzling into it. Keitaro grinned while everyone looked on in amazement. Leaning over to Haruka Kitsune asks "How does your nephew do that?"

"I wish I knew." She replied.

"So what happens if you can't get Su-chan to come back with you?" Naru asked.

"Then Nii-sama will come here and get her himself." Amalla said quietly.

"Nii-sama is coming here?" Su asked.

"That's what we are trying to avoid. He will be here tomorrow if I can not get Kaolla to come home today." She replied giving Su a stern look.

"I'm not going." Su said resolutely.

"Fine. We shall let Nii-sama deal with this. I'll be back tomorrow." She said as she stood up.

"Why don't you stay here?" Keitaro asked while he rode on Shiro's back.

Amalla stared at him "You want me to stay with you?"

Keitaro shrugged. "If you want." He and Shiro had picked up Kanako as they padded around the room and she was holding onto him around the waist.

"Yay! Little Lamba wants to sleep with me!" she reached out to grab him and took Kanako as well, holding both to her breast she nuzzled them happily.

Su frowned "He said you can stay here not that you can sleep with him!"

"Too late it's already been decided!" she smiled. "Let's get to bed then!"

* * *

"Come on let's go to sleep!" Amalla grinned as she hugged the two children. As Keitaro smiled up at her she leaned down and kissed him on the nose. "You're so cute!" pulling them into bed Keitaro and Kanako wrapped their arms around each other while Amalla hugged them both and smelled Keitaro's hair. "mmmmm you smell so good Little Lamba!" Keitaro giggled as her nose tickled the top of his head.

The door suddenly burst open and Su stormed into the room. "Nee-san what are you doing to Kei-kun?!"

"I'm sleeping with him of course." She pouted as she pulled him close to him and rested her breasts on top of his head. Su frowned and snatched Keitaro and Kanako away from her sister. "You were going to do something weird to him weren't you!"

"Of course not!" she pouted.

"Then you won't mind if I sleep with you as well."

"If you want to." Amalla mumbled.

"Good." Su said as she slipped underneath the covers and placed herself between Keitaro and her sister. "Night night Kei-kun."

"Night Nee-san" he said as he gave her a kiss.

"Can I have a kiss too Little Lamba?" she asked as she leaned in close to him.

"NO!" Su yelled at her as she pushed her face away. "And his name is Keitaro not Lamba!"

"Doesn't change how cute he is." She pointed out.

Su just huffed and turned away from her sister to hug Keitaro.

"Spoilsport." Amalla pouted as she hugged her sister. "Night Kaolla."

"Night Nee-san" Su mumbled back.

* * *

Walking through dense fog a tanned man ascended the long staircase. Arriving at the top he paused for a moment as he took in the majestic sight of Hinata Sou. Continuing to the door, he slid it open and stepped inside where he found a group of young women running around.

"Has anyone found her yet?!" a short haired blond called out.

"Not yet" came the reply of a honey haired girl who descended from a flight of stairs.

A young purpled hair girl came running into the room "She's raided the kitchen and took almost all the food." She reported.

"And we couldn't find a trace of her out back." A slightly older woman said as she entered the room with a woman he knew very well.

Two children suddenly appeared from a hidden hole in the wall carrying flashlights. "We couldn't find Nee-san in the tunnels either." The boy said which was supported with a nod from the girl.

"Ahem." The tanned man cleared his throat to get their attention. Everyone turned to stare at the visitor. Amalla grinned and walked over to him. Bowing she said "You must be tired, Highness." Turning she addressed the Hinata residents. "Allow me to introduce my elder cousin, His Royal Highness, Crown Prince Lamba Lu."

* * *

Sipping a cup of tea and dressed in clothes that somewhat resembled what Amalla and adult Su wear, Lamba talked to everyone in the living room while many men wearing dark suits carried various items into the inn. "Amalla, Kaolla, and I were raised as if we were real siblings. Their father was the previous king. After he passed away, my father became the new king."

"His Japanese is so good!" Shinobu commented.

"He's nothing like his sisters…" Kitsune agreed.

"I will eventually inherit the throne, but there is something I must do first." Lamba continued.

"An initiation. Some kind of rite of passage?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I won't be recognised as king unless I take a wife."

"So you're taking Su-chan as your wife?"

"Yes." He replied simply.

"It sounds like you don't care about Su's feelings!" Naru said.

"Why do you think Kaolla changed into adult form? In her heart, Kaolla has always dreamed of growing up and getting married. That's the reason behind her transformations."

That effectively stopped any and all objections to their marriage.

"Well if we can't find her then none of this will matter." Kitsune said.

"Nii-sama…" a voice said behind them. Turning they see Su dressed as if she was in her adult form. "I welcome you."

"Kaolla, I've been waiting for you." Lamba said with a smile.

"Listen Nii-sama… I'll marry you if you can beat me!"

There was a collective "huh!" from the Hinata Sou residents.

Jumping away from her brother Su calls out "Go Mecha Tamas!"

Two robotic turtles burst through the door and shot right at Lamba. He just smiled and dodged them with ease. On their second attack he placed a hand on both of them causing them to spiral out of control.

"I'm just getting started!" Su cheered as the mechas combined to create a large turtle whose chest opened up to fire a battery of mecha tamas. Easily dodging the turtles they flew past Lamba headed towards the resident who scattered to avoid getting hit.

"At least we know what she's been doing for the last few hours!" Kitsune cried out. Meanwhile Lamba had gotten close to the combined turtle and with the palm of his right hand short circuited his little sister's creation.

"Come to me, Kaolla." He said with open arms.

Su growled at him before she charged and jumped.

"There she goes!" Kitsune cried out, "Su's Vacuum Flying Knee Smash!"

"No one can dodge that!" Motoko exclaimed.

Lamba just caught her. "Have I past your test?" he asked smiling down at her. Su blushed before looking at her sister's sad face.

Squirming to get out of his hold she cried "No! I just can't do this!" leaping out of his arms she ran away on all fours.

"Nee-san!" Keitaro cried as he started to follow but Kitsune grabbed hold of him.

"Now, now… wait a second Kei-kun. Chasing after her will only make her more self-conscious. I have an idea…"

* * *

After a quick change, the Hinata Sou girls were dressed duplicates of Su's wedding dress only white. Even Kanako got a dress.

"Wh-What's _this_ supposed to be?!" Naru asked Kitsune.

"We're all going to marry the crown prince!" she replied.

Everyone but Kitsune blushed bright red.

"What?! We can't do that!" Shinobu cried with her arms flailing around.

"Of course not!" Kitsune whispered "It's just an act, an act! Let's tell Su-chan that the prince has given up on her and is going to marry _us!_ Su's really in love with him, so she'll get jealous and say that she'll marry him! Besides, if some of us get lucky with him, we may end up as secondary wives!" she grinned.

Keitaro in the meantime was examining Kanako's outfit. "You look really beautiful Kana-chan!" he smiled at the blushing girl as he hugged her.

"Why do we all have to do this?" Naru asked.

"Hey, can't you think of Su's happiness for a second?!"

"OK, OK… I'll do it." she gave in.

"Where's my dress?" Haruka asked.

Everyone but the Urashima children flinched away and said "errrr". Haruka blushed and said "Nevermind."

* * *

"Are you really alright with having your wedding to Su-chan here?" Haruka asked Lamba as they surveyed the wedding preparations.

"While it's not ideal there is little other choice. Kaolla has repeatedly ignored my summons and I have run out of time."

"Why? Your fathers not sick is he? Don't you have a while until you need to ascend to the throne?"

"He is fine but I still cannot wait. Our country has a military conscription system. Not even royalty are exempt. I will soon be drafted to three years of service."

"So you want to marry her before you are signed up?"

"Yes, though I would like to know why she is so against marrying me. At first I thought that it was because she wanted to stay a child but now it seems to be something deeper."

Haruka mmmmed.

"You disapprove?" he asked with a small smile.

"It's not my place to comment on you culture but I feel I should let you know this. What you're doing with Su-chan effects more than the two of you. It affects everyone here including my nephew. And if he comes to any harm or discomfort because of you do not be foolish enough to believe that being a crown prince will protect you."

"Do you believe it is wise to threaten the next king of a country that has such close ties to your government?" he gave her an amused smile.

"Do you believe it is wise to pick a fight with the family that _controls_ our government?" She countered, her face showing no emotion. "As important as your country may be, do not fool yourself into believing that we aren't spiteful enough to start a war in retribution for harming him."

"Then I will take you advice to heart." He conceded.

"See that you do." Haruka ended the conversation

* * *

As the wedding began, Lamba and his brides walked past Tama, Keitaro, Haruka and Shiro. Approaching Amalla who would be performing the ceremony each girl had different thoughts about their situation.

'_This is for Su-chan. I must go through with it.'_ Motoko thought solemnly.

'_This is so embarrassing!'_ Shinobu thought as she swayed back and forward, trying to keep from fainting.

'_I guess this _is_ pretty exciting!'_ Naru said to herself.

'_I've hit the jackpot!'_ Kitsune cackled to herself.

Kanako was looking in a mirror and blushing _'Onii-chan thinks I look beautiful!'_ she had to keep herself from giggling happily.

Stepping forward Amalla addresses her cousin "Your highness, are you ready?"

The doors suddenly burst open as a new, larger Mecha Tama pushed though the door. Su jumped of the turtles back and started to fire a sub-machine gun.

"She took the bait! She's here to get her groom back!" Kitsune cried as the brides scattered, each running for cover while Kanako ran for her brother.

"C'mon, Kei-kun!" she grabbed Keitaro and dragged him and his sister onto the mechanical reptile.

"Hey, Su-chan! You're supposed to kidnap _this_ one!" Kitsune yelled as she pointed at Lamba.

"If Nii-sama is going to marry all of you, I'm going to marry Keitaro!" she yelled back as her creation shot off.

"Hey come back!" Kitsune yelled as she slid out the room in time to see them slide around a corner.

* * *

**In the hot springs.**

The three fugitives had piled up hundreds of stools in front of the changing room door to stop anyone from getting in.

"What are we going to do now Nee-san?" Keitaro asked the tanned princess.

"We wait until Nii-sama has given up and left." She told him.

"Don't you like him?" Kanako asked as she held onto Keitaro's arm.

"I like him, but I've always thought of him as a brother since I was little. I can't just turn around and think of him as the man I'm going to marry. Besides Amalla has always cared for him but Nii-sama never noticed." She explained.

"I never knew that." A voice said from above. Looking up they see Lamba on one of the roofs overlooking the hotsprings. As he jumped down to them the mountain of stools were knocked over and everyone came rushing in, Amalla leading the way. Walking over to Su he pats her on her head. "But I'm glad I know how you feel." Turning to Amalla he smiled "I'm so sorry Amalla. I've been ignoring your feelings but not anymore." The elder sister blushed deeply.

"T-thank you Nii-sama." She said bashfully when she felt a tug at her trousers. Looking down she sees Keitaro looking up at her with Kanako hiding her face in his arm.

Kneeling down she asks "Yes Kei-kun?"

"Amalla-nee, Kana-chan wants to know if she can keep her dress."

Smiling she brings both children into a tight hug. "Of course she can. In fact, when you grow out of it just tell Kaolla and I'll have a new one sent to you OK?"

"Thank you." Kanako smiled still hiding in Keitaro's arm.

Lamba smiled at them "I think we need to have a talk in private Amalla."

"O-of course Nii-sama."

* * *

**Several hours later.**

Kitsune starched her arms above her head. All in all it had not been a bad day. Su get's to stay, Amalla get's the boy she loves and Kanako still hasn't taken off her wedding dress. Entering the hotsprings changing room she notices two baskets filled with clothes. Curious she inches open the hotspring door and then slams it shut again, her eyes wide and face flushed.

Quickly exiting the changing room she runs into Motoko taking the Urashima children to the hotspring. "Hiya Kitsu Nee-san, you wanna have a bath with us?" Keitaro smiled.

"Err I just finished my bath Kei-kun…er why don't you three have a bath in the tub up stairs?"

"Is there something wrong with the baths Kitsune?" Motoko asked.

"Not exactly, Amalla-san and Lamba-san are in there and… well lets just say they are working on continuing the royal family."

It took a moment for Motoko to realise what Kitsune had meant but when she did she blushed bright red. "I-I see, yes why don't we go and bath in the bathtub upstairs?"

"What's wrong with the springs?" Keitaro asked.

"N-nothing, it's just that we should give Amalla-san and Lamba-san some privacy.

"Oh… OK!" Keitaro grinned as he led the two girls off upstairs.

Kitsune let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. _'That was close. Motoko might have had to face some pretty awkward questions.'_ She soon gained a large grin. _'I'm just glad that it's not my turn to clean the springs.'._

* * *

"Thank you all for making us feel so welcome" the two visitors bowed. "Please continue to take care of Kaolla."

"No problem the place would be too quiet with Su-chan around." Kitsune ruffled the girl's hair.

Lamba smiled and then frowned. "Where is Keitaro? I wanted to thank him for being such a good friend to Kaolla."

"oh, er, he already said goodbye to me. He said that he was also feeling tired so he was going to lay down." Amalla answered nervously. The bag at her feet started to move. "What's in the bag Amalla?" Kitsune asked.

"Oh that's just Shiro." She tried to dismiss the subject. Everyone raised an eyebrow at the idea of the alligator fitting in such a small bag. Their eyebrows went even further up when Shiro padded into view behind the royal couple.

Su frowned as her sister laughed nervously. Snatching the bag away she opened it and Keitaro popped out, his eyes swirling.

Amalla just pulled him into a hug. "Look! Kei-kun wanted to come with us so he hid in my bag!" she rubbed her cheek against his head.

Lamba just stared at her "Why do you have such an obsession with him?"

"He's a Mini-You!" she cried happily as she held him out for him to see. Lamba just rolled his eyes. Turning to Su he petted her head.

"Be sure to come visit us OK? And remember to come to the wedding."

"Kei-kun can be your wedding gift to us." Amalla suggested as she continued to glomp Keitaro.

Su frowned again and snatched him away "No! You have Nii-sama, so I get Keitaro!"

Amalla pouted "Haven't you ever heard of sharing?"

"Come on Amalla we have a plane to catch" he ended the custody battle for now. After giving him a big kiss Amalla and her fiancé bid goodbye to everyone and left.

Coming back to his senses Keitaro looks around and sees that he is in Su's arms. "What's going on Nee-san?"

Su just kisses the top of his head. "Nothing Kei-kun. C'mon I want to show you and Kanako-chan my newest invention!" she cheered as she pulled the two children away.

* * *

A/N

Well another chapter done and just two more to go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please tell me if you see any mistakes. next time everyones favorite turtle girl will join the cast.

Other things

1. if she appeared to be a child molester I didn't mean to portray Amalla as one. She was meant to act like a lolicon (or in this case a Shotacon) in anime and manga. They are usually harmless and are mainly there for comic relief which is how I wanted to show Amalla when she was dealing with kei.

somerhing to chapter 5 when haruka slept with kei

* * *

Until next time please review and enjoy


	8. Turtle Girls and Cookies

**Kid-Keitaro**

* * *

_Be sure to come visit us OK? And remember to come to the wedding." _

"_Kei-kun can be your wedding gift to us." Amalla suggested as she continued to glomp Keitaro. _

_Su frowned again and snatched him away "No! You have Nii-sama, so I get Keitaro!" _

_Amalla pouted "Haven't you ever heard of sharing?" _

"_Come on Amalla we have a plane to catch" he ended the custody battle for now. After giving him a big kiss Amalla and her fiancé bid goodbye to everyone and left. _

_Coming back to his senses Keitaro looks around and sees that he is in Su's arms. "What's going on Nee-san?" _

_Su just kisses the top of his head. "Nothing Kei-kun. C'mon I want to show you and Kanako-chan my newest invention!" she cheered as she pulled the two children away._

* * *

**Chapter 8 **– **Turtle Girls and Cookies **

"OK Kei-kun, pass me that screwdriver there." Su instructed him.

"This one nee-san?" he asked as he held out the tool.

"Yep!" she smiled as she made some last adjustments. "OK I think that should do it!"

"What does it do Nee-san?" he asked looking at the turtle shaped machine.

"You've already seen it before Kei-kun. Don't you remember?"

Keitaro examined it closely "I don't think so Nee-san."

"Fu Fu Fu jump up and I'll show you." she pulled Keitaro and his sister up on to the back of the giant turtle. "Hold on tight OK!" she smiled as she pushed a seemingly random series of buttons. The contraption shakily lumbered towards the entrance to her room. Pressing another button the doors shot open to allow the machine to exit into the hallway. Grinning Su flipped a switch and the turtle lowered its body to the floor and withdrew its legs into itself. "Does it look familiar now Kei-kun?"

Looking over the side he grins "It's your floor waxer!"

"Yep! It's now Tama-Waxer Ver 1.0! I upgraded it so we can all ride on it! Now come over here" she gestured to them. Wrapping her arms around them she told them "Get ready, and hold on tight!" the turtle shook and the base started to spin before shooting forward. Su laughed manically while Keitaro let out uncontrollable giggles and Kanako held tightly onto her brother with a large smile.

The turtle's engine suddenly cut out and it skidded to a halt before raising itself up onto its legs. "What happened Nee-san?" Keitaro asked.

"Not sure, Kei-kun." Su replied with a finger in her mouth. "Let's have a look." Hopping off the turtle Su opened a panel. "mmmm let's see… it's not this… and it's not that…. Maybe…. Yeah that should do it! Kei-kun, pass me that hammer by the controls." Receiving the hammer she started to bang on the machinery.

"What is going on out there?!" Motoko's voice calls out. Opening the door to her room she finds herself face to face with a giant turtle. Her eyes go wide and she falls backwards as she faints.

"NEE-SAN!" Keitaro cried as he and Kanako hopped off the waxer. Rushing over her, he picks up Motoko's head and rests it on his lap. Su poked her head over her creation. "Huh? What happened?"

"Motoko nee-san fainted when she saw your waxer!" he cried.

"MMMMM" Su thought aloud as she walked over to Motoko. Looking closely at her face Su pokes her finger into Motoko's cheek. Motoko grimaced slightly at the touch and turned away. "Don't worry she'll be fine." Su reassured the siblings. "I think I should get that back to my room before she wakes up. Look after her for me OK!" she told them as she pushed her mecha back to her room.

"Kana-chan can you go and get a washcloth?" he asked. Nodding she ran off while Keitaro gentle stroked Motoko's hair. Returning to the room Kanako handed the washcloth to her brother who placed it on the fallen woman's brow. After a moment Motoko came round and blinked when she saw Keitaro's concerned face looking down at her. "Kei-kun? What happened?"

"You fainted when you saw Su nee-san's Tama-waxer." He explained.

"Tama-waxer?" she asked.

"Floor waxer in the shape of Tama-chan" he told her.

"I-I see… thank you for taking care of me." She patted their heads.

"Are you OK Nee-san?" he asked giving her a tight hug.

Stroking his hair she placed a small kiss on his forehead. Grabbing Kanako she pulls her into a tight hug and gave her a kiss as well. "Yes I am fine, thank you for your concern. I think I just need to lay down for a while."

"You sure Nee-san?" he asked with worried eyes.

"Yes, you two just go and have fun OK?" she gave them another kiss.

"OK." He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek."Tell us if you need anything OK?" he smiled as he stood up and took Kanako by the hand. Leading her to the door he said "See ya later Nee-san!"

Motoko smiled as the two children left.

* * *

"What are you up to Nee-san?" Keitaro asked as he and Kanako entered the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Kei-kun, Kana-chan." Shinobu smiled at them. "I was just trying to find a good recipe for cookies." She waved the cook book she was reading at them.

"I know how to make cookies!" Keitaro cheered.

"You do?"

"Yep! My dad taught me. Do you want me to teach it to you?" He smiled at her.

Shinobu returned his smile and patted his head. "I would love to learn Kei-kun, thank you."

"OK. Kana-chan you can help too OK?" the young girl nodded her agreement.

* * *

"OK Kei-kun what do you need first?" Shinobu asked. All three had donned aprons and the two girls were waiting for Keitaro to instruct them.

"Um we need a big bowl, a knife, some spoons and some flour."

"I'll get the knife and flour, Kanako-chan I think there should be some spoons and a bowl in that drawer and cupboard there." She pointed. Returning the items to Keitaro he then asks for sugar, eggs and butter.

"OK I think all we need now is some water and some chocolate chips." He said inspecting his ingredients.

"I'm not sure if we have any." Shinobu told him.

"If not then any chocolate will do, we'll just have to cut it up." Handing a measuring jug to Kanako to get the water Shinobu stood on a stool to look for some chocolate.

"Will this chocolate do Kei-ku-" Shinobu stopped mid sentence as she turned and saw what Keitaro was doing. Without any scales or other measuring device he was carefully pouring flour into the bowl and then examining it closely, adding or taking away a pinch of flour until he deemed it acceptable. He then picked up the knife and made several precise cuts into the butter and plopped them into the bowl. Hearing a gasp to the side of her she could see that Kanako was just as impressed with him. Walking over to him she asks "Kei-kun, how do you know how much to put in without weighing anything?"

He shrugs "I can just tell. Dad showed me how much you need but he never weighed anything. He just knew how much was needed and taught me how much was right." He explained.

"Is this enough water Onii-chan?" Kanako asked as she brought the jug over. Kissing her forehead he told her. "More than enough Kana-chan, thank you." Kanako blushed happily at his praise. Adding more ingredients together he pulled Kanako in front of him and handed her the spoon. "OK Kana-chan, stir it like this until I tell you to stop." He told her as he held onto her arms and showed her the right way to stir the mixture. Leaving her at it he cleaned the knife and showed Shinobu how big to cut the chocolate and then poured them into the mixture.

"OK Kana-chan I think you can stop now" the young girl gratefully put the bowl down and rested her tired arms. Inspecting the mixture and giving it his approval he said "Now we just need to shape them, you have to be careful to make them all the same size so they all cook the time." He explained as he showed them how to shape the cookies. With all their cookies meeting Keitaro's standards he carried them to the oven and placed them inside. "Now we just need to wait."

Noticing that Kanako had some mixture on her cheek Keitaro leaned down and licked the mixture off of her, who blushed a deep red and hid her face. "What's wrong Kana-chan?" he asked but when he tried too look her in her face she would just turn around. Shinobu smiled at them until two tanned arms wrapped around her waist and a tongue licked her cheek. Blushing furiously she broke out of the hug and turned to see Su smiling widely at her.

"What are you doing Su-chan?!" she asked as she wiped the drool off her cheek.

"Having a taste." She smiled innocently.

"Why!"

" 'cause Kei-kun tasted Kana-chan, so I wanted to taste Shinobu."

"He wasn't tasting her, he was getting the cookie mixture off her cheek!"

"ooo you're making cookies?" he attention diverted by the prospect of snacks. Walking over to the oven she was about to open it when Keitaro called out. "Wait a minute Nee-san, if you open it too soon they won't taste right."

"ooo but Su's hungry I'll have to eat you then!" she grabbed hold of him and with her lips over her teeth she lightly bit Keitaro's neck. "Nom Nom Nom, you taste great Kei-kun!" Keitaro couldn't do anything other than laugh and try to squirm out of her hold.

"If you're that hungry you can eat this Su-chan." Shinobu handed her the bowl with the left over cookie mixture.

"ooo!" Su cheered as she let go of Keitaro and happily ran her finger around the bowl before eating it with a smile. As the cookies baked, the wonderful aroma wafted all through Hinata Sou, attracting the other two residents to the kitchen. When Keitaro deemed them ready he pulled them out. After they cooled, everyone took one. "These are delicious Kei-kun." Kitsune told him. All of the residents agreed.

"MMMMM! Theses are great Kei-kun! From now on you're making all my cookies OK?!" Su hugged him as she ate another cookie.

Keitaro smiled at the praise. Turning he saw Kanako slowly eating her first cookie. "What do you think Kana-chan?"

She smiled at him and said "It's good." Keitaro's smile widened as he reached out and ruffled her hair.

"What are you guys up to?" Haruka asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Aunty we made cookies do you want one?" he grinned up at her. Smiling she picked him up and kissed him.

"So that's what that smell was. We could smell it all the way down at the tea shop. We were getting complaints about it."

"You were?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, they were complaining that nothing we had smelled as good." She grinned as she sat down. Taking one of the cookies Harukas eyes went wide as she recognised the taste. "Hey this is your dad's recipe isn't it?" Keitaro nodded. "When he came to pick your mum up on their first date he gave her some of these." she reminisced.

"Uhuh and dad only ever made these on special occasions for her and he let me help." He told her. Haruka smiled and kissed him.

"You mum and dad would be so proud of you." she whispered into his ear. Keitaro's smile practically lit up the room. Shinobu had been listening closely to the story and felt honoured that he would teach her how to make something that had such value to him.

"Hey what smells so good?" a voice called out. Turning they see Naru enter with another woman following her.

"Hey Naru-chan, who's your friend?" Kitsune asked, looking at the smiling girl.

"Oh, this is Mutsumi Otohime the friend from cram school I told you about. Mutsumi-can these are my housemates."

"It's nice to meet you all." She bowed.

"Is she the one that gave you Tama-chan?" Kitsune grinned.

"Yes she is." Naru said giving her a warning look.

Keitaro jumped off his aunt's lap and held out the tray of cookies. "Hiya, do you want to try one?"

"I'd love to." The new girl smiled at him as both took one. Eating them, both girls were surprised at how good they tasted.

"Did you make these?" Naru asked. Keitaro nodded carefully in response. "They're really good." She told him and much to everyone's surprise she patted him on the head. Keitaro just stared blankly at her before smiling.

Mutsumi knelt down and smiled at him. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"Keitaro Urashima." He bowed to her.

Mutsumi smiled and rubbed his head. "It's nice to meet you, Kei-kun. How old are you?"

"I'm 8!" he cheered raising a fist in the air.

"I'm 20!" she cheered back with a fist raised. "You're so cute! Just like my little brothers and sisters!" she leaned in to kiss him but fell forward onto him.

"Ahhh!" Keitaro cried as threw the cookies to the side (which Su caught without loosing a single one) and tried to hold her up, only to be rescued by his aunt at the last minute. Laying her down on the floor Haruka checked her over before looking at Naru for an explanation.

"Don't worry; this happens to her all the time." She said nonchalantly "She's a little anaemic and prone to fainting spells. She's perfectly fine afterwards; you just have to make sure she doesn't land somewhere dangerous."

As she started to come round, Mutsumi opened her eyes to see Keitaro's concerned face. "Ara, what a cute face." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"She also has a tendency to kiss people for no reason." Naru said dryly. Kitsune couldn't resist.

"Speaking from experience, Naru-chan?" she leered.

Naru just blushed and huffed. "Come on Mutsumi-san, let's get to studying." She quickly pulled the girl up and led her upstairs.

"You sure are eager aren't you Naru-chan?" Kitsune called after them. "Just remember that there are kids running about so try to be discrete!" turning around she is faced with the four curious faces of the youngest residents.

"I think they would like an explanation." Haruka said looking at Kitsune.

"Er, you guys will understand when you're older." She grinned uncomfortably.

"AWWWW! Tell me now!" Su badgered her as she leaped onto her back.

"Su get off me!"

"Not until you tell me!" she said stubbornly as she held on to her tightly while Kitsune walked out the room with Motoko following closely to make sure that Su did not find out anything she shouldn't.

Haruka pulled Keitaro back onto her lap and rubbed his head. "I don't suppose you could make me some thing to sell down at the teashop could you?"

"Sure Aunty." He smiled. "What do you want me to make?"

"Anything you want, Kei-kun. I know whatever you make will be great." She cupped his chin and kissed him.

Giggling happily he said "OK Aunty, we'll make something that tastes great for you!"

"I know you will. You're dad taught you everything he knew." She nuzzled into his hair. "Give me a call when it's all ready OK."

"Yes Aunty, love you." he kissed her.

"Love you too." She set him down next to his sister and patted their heads. "See ya later."

Walking over to them Shinobu stroked their hair and smiled. "We better get started."

* * *

"What did you get for number 12 Naru-chan?" Mutsumi asked.

"Er, I think it was C." Naru responded.

"Oh yes I get it now thank you."

The two girls had isolated themselves in Naru's room and had been studying for hours. Stretching her arms above her head Naru thought about her strange new friend. She seemed so care free despite the fact that this would be her third attempt at entering Tokyo U. Naru wondered how she would handle it if she failed.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Come in." Naru called out. Sliding open the door revealed Keitaro and Kanako. "What do you guys want?" she asked neutrally.

"um Naru-san, Shinobu nee-san wanted us to tell you that dinner will be ready in about an hour and she wanted to know if Mutsumi-san was staying for dinner."

Looking towards the girl with a raised eyebrow, Naru asked "You're welcome to stay if you want."

Mutsumi smiled. "I would love too Kei-kun thank you."

Keitaro returned her smile "OK. We'll go tell Shinobu-nee, come on Kana-chan." He smiled as he slid the door closed.

"They're so cute!"Mutsumi commented once they disappeared.

"I suppose so." Naru replied blandly as she returned to her studies.

"Why doesn't he call you nee-san?" Mutsumi asks.

"Huh?" Naru asked as she looked up confused.

"Why doesn't Kei-kun call you nee-san?" Mutsumi repeated.

Naru thought for a moment. Before now she never noticed that he addressed her differently to the other girls. "I-I don't know. I guess because I never made much of an effort to spend any time with him." She said.

"Why not?" Mutsumi tilted her head in confusion.

"I'm… not sure." She said uncertainly.

"Well I'm sure you'll have time to get closer to him." Mutsumi smiled easily.

"Y-yea I guess…" Naru muttered as she returned to her studies but her mind was on other things.

* * *

"Dinners ready!" Keitaro called out as he, Kanako and Shinobu brought the dishes into the dining room.

"This all looks and smells so wonderful, Kei-kun." Mutsumi grinned at the young children. "Did you make it?"

"Uhuh. Me and Kana-chan helped Shinobu nee-san make it." he smiled up at her.

"I'm sure it will taste great then." She patted his head as he and Kanako sat beside her.

"So are you trying for Tokyo U. like Naru-chan?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes that's right." Mutsumi replied. "This will be my third attempt."

Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Mutsumi gave a said smile "Yes, due to my poor health and absentmindedness I had to leave before the end and forget to write my name on the test."

"You must really want to go to Tokyo U." Kitsune said amazed.

"Yes, I made a promise do a dear friend many years ago to enter Tokyo U. together." She smiled happily.

"I'm sure you'll get in this time." Keitaro smiled at her.

"Thank you Kei-kun." She rubbed the top of his head.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Natsumi Otohime, would you?" Haruka asked, changing the subject completely.

"Ara? That is my mother's name." she looked curiously at the aunt.

"I thought you looked familiar. Your mother worked here years ago when this place was still an inn." Haruka frowned trying to remember.

"Ara, that's right, I came here with her. I met my friend in a playground around here."

"Maybe Haruka-san is your childhood." Kitsune pointed out.

"I doubt it. I only met Natsumi the once. It was just before I left to spend the summer at the Aoyama dojo."

"You did?" Motoko asked

"I've been friends with Tsuruko-san for years, Motoko-chan. She's stayed here just as much as I've stayed with you guys. You were only about two when Natsumi came to work here." Haruka told her.

"You wouldn't happen to have any stories about our Kendo Girl here would you?" Kitsune asked with a large grin.

"One or two." Haruka smiled. "I also have a few photos that might be of some interest."

Motoko was very pale by this point. "What kind of photos." She asked carefully.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Motoko-chan." Haruka smiled sweetly which made Motoko feel even more worried.

A musical laugh rang through the room "Ara, you all get on so well." Mutsumi smiled at them making one or two of them blush.

* * *

After dinner Mutsumi bid everyone goodbye, giving Keitaro and Kanako an affectionate head rub and forehead kiss before leaving. Once she was gone every went their separate ways only to meet up again on the roof hours later. Keitaro and Kanako were sitting on the roof again watching the sunset, Haruka was helping Shinobu in take in the washing, Su was battling Tama with her latest mecha, Motoko was practicing her swordsmanship, Kitsune was soaking in the last of the day's sunlight next to Naru who was reading a textbook.

Kanako was sitting on his lap, happily giggling as he kissed and nuzzled her cheek. She sighed happily as she relaxed into his warm embrace and looked out over Hinata town. "It's so pretty." She smiled.

"Just like you." he smiled as he gave her another kiss on the cheek making her blush and giggle again. Looking out at the town her smile turns into a frown as she sees a pillar of smoke rising close by."Onii-chan what's that smoke?" she asked.

Looking over her shoulder he looked at where she was pointing. "mmm a bonfire maybe? Let's ask the others. AUNTY! NEE-SANS! What's that over there?!" he pointed.

Everyone turned to see where he was pointing. "Looks like a bonfire Kei-kun." Haruka called out.

"How nice. Let's go see it later." Kitsune commented.

Naru squinted in the direction of the smoke. "Hey that looks like… oh my god that's Mutsumi's apartment!" she cried. Everyone's heads shot back to the tower of smoke before they ran off the roof en masse. Running down stairs, out of the building and down the stone stairway the whole Hinata house arrived at the burning building. Looking around the scene they see numerous people watching the many firemen trying to put out the fire.

"E-Excuse me, what happened to the person who was living in there?!" Naru asked one of the onlookers.

"Huh? Who would live in that old run down apartment?" he replied.

Panicked, Naru ran to the nearest fireman. "H-Hey! There's a girl in there!"

"What! There's someone still in there?!" he looked back at the building. "We can't go in there the whole place might collapse any minute!"

"But she's still in there!" Naru tried to run past him only to be grabbed and restrained, kicking and screaming to be let go and drawing over two other firemen.

Keitaro held on tightly to his aunt's hand. "Is Mutsumi-san in there?" he asked with a tremor in his voice as they watched Naru struggle in the fireman's arms.

"I don't know Kei-kun." She told him as she squeezed his and Kanako's hands reassuringly. Keitaro frowned with worry before making up his mind. Letting go of Haruka's hand he ran past the firemen restraining Naru and into the building. "KEITARO!!!" Haruka yelled and rushed forward only to be grabbed to the two other firemen. "Get the hell off me!" she yelled at them.

"Stop struggling you stupid woman! You can't go in there!" one yelled at her.

"My nephew just ran in there! I have to get him out of there!" she screamed.

"The place is about to collapse! You'll be killed if you go in there!" the other tried to hold her back. Haruka had enough. Balling her fist she strikes one in the throat making him fall to his knees trying to get his breath back and bought her knee up to the others groin, doubling him over before slamming her palm into the top of his head, cracking his helmet in two. With them taken care of she ran off following her nephew.

Back with the girls Kitsune held on tightly to Kanako, preventing her from running after them.

"ONII-CHAN!!!" Kanako cried as she tried to squirm out of Kitsune's hold.

"Kanako-chan, calm down! Look Haruka just went to get him back! Don't worry!" Kitsune tried to stop her.

"B-But…" she cried.

"Haruka will keep him safe." She held her closely. _'At least I hope so.'_ Kitsune added silently as she watched the burning building with worried eyes.

* * *

Entering Mutsumi's apartment the smoke stung Harukas eyes and entered her lungs making her cough. Grabbing a rag from her pocket she tied it around her mouth. "Keitaro! Where are you?!" Braking down the doors closest to her she continued to call out for her nephew. After searching another empty room she hurried back into the hallway where she heard a loud hacking cough from the last door of the corridor. Peering through the smoke she made out the blurred form of her nephew, struggling through the door pulling an unconscious Mutsumi under her arms. Every couple of steps he would slip and break out into a fit of coughs before getting up and start pulling Mutsumi again.

"Kei-kun!" she yelled as she ran to him. Keitaro looked up with dazed eyes at her.

"Aunty?" ripping the cloth of her face she ties it around his. "Kei-kun, get on my back!" she pulled him away from the turtle girl and put him on her back so he wrapped his arms around her neck. Effortlessly picking up Mutsumi she quickly moved towards the entrance. Kicking the front door open she hears a creaking sound from above. Haruka's eyes widen as she sees the support beams being eaten away by the fire. Acting on instinct she dove through the door just as roof collapsed and the floor where she was standing fell through.

As she caught her breath Keitaro slipped of her back and paramedics picked up Mutsumi and brought her over to an ambulance. Both Haruka and Keitaro kept coughing, before Keitaro moved over to his aunt to rub her back "Are you OK Aunty?"

-SLAP-

Keitaro brought a shaking hand up to his cheek as he looked up at Haruka. His eyes went wide as he saw her soot stained face being cleaned by the tears running down it. Haruka grabbed a hold of Keitaro and pulled him to her chest. "Don't you ever do something like that again! Do you have any idea how scared I was! I don't – I can't loose you as well." She hugged him tightly as she nuzzled in to his hair and cried.

Keitaro stood there shocked for a moment before he hugged her back and nuzzled into her chest "I'm sorry Aunty." He coughed. She wiped the tears from her face before pulling him away from her to look at him.

"Are you OK Kei-kun? You're not hurt or burned anywhere are you?" she checked over his body to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine Aunty, are you OK?" he asked again.

"You know nothing can hurt your Aunty." She laughed almost hysterically as she stroked his hair. Noticing that his cheek was red she gently rubbed it better. "I'm so sorry I hit you Kei-kun, I-I was just so scared that I wasn't thinking." Keitaro leaned up and kissed her lips.

"It's OK Aunty, I understand." He hugged her tightly before breaking out into another fit of coughs. Picking him up, she brought him over to the other ambulance that just arrived.

* * *

"Are you feeling better Onii-chan?" Kanako asked as she hugged his arm. Pulling the oxygen mask off his face he smiled at her.

"I'm fine Kana-chan." This earned him a glomp and a nuzzle from his sister. Haruka smiled at them and took her mask off.

"OK I'm gonna go check on Mutsumi-san and see if she's alright. Kanako-chan, can I trust you to stop your Onii-chan from doing anything stupid?"

Kanako nodded and squeezed him tighter. Ruffling their hair she gave Keitaro a kiss and wandered off to the other ambulance. Putting the mask back on, he stroked Kanako's hair lovingly.

"Are you the little idiot that ran into the fire?" an angry voice growled at them. Looking up they see a large fireman glaring down at them. Keitaro shifted so that his was slightly in front of Kanako before nodding.

"What the hell were you thinking!? Why did you run in there?!" he yelled at him.

"I wanted to make sure that Mutsumi-san was alright." He replied, taking off his mask.

"What kind of stupid reason is that!? Didn't your parents teach you not to run into a burning building!?"

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?" a voice asked. Turning they all see Naru walking angrily towards them frowning at the fireman.

"This is nothing to do with you Miss. This little idiot has to realise how dangerous it was to-"

"How dare you call him an idiot!" she snapped at him. "He just saved that woman's life and you're yelling at him?!"

"He shouldn't have run in there! He should have let us take care of it!" he yelled at her.

"Let you take care of it?! You lot were just standing around while he risked his life! You were just going to let her die!"

"We know how best to handle these situations. I was in charge and I decided it was too dangerous to go in there." He growled at her. "We are professionals, _Miss_."

"Professionals? Please." Naru sneered. "Is it professional to leave a woman to burn to death? Is it professional to let an 8 year old run into a burning building? Is it professional to just stand back and watch while he and his aunt save that woman's life? You know what? I've got a friend who's a journalist. I'm sure she would be more than happy to write a story about Keitaro-kuns bravery and not only your incompetence but also how you berated an 8 year old for doing something that you were to cowardly to do."

The fireman took a step backwards. All this talk of a journalist had got him worried. He was up for promotion and he doubted that a story like this would reflect well on him. "N-now now miss, I'm sure there is no need for any of that." He smiled uneasily at the irate girl.

"Then I suggest you apologise to him and then leave as soon as possible." She glared at him.

"Y-yes of course." He hastily bowed to Keitaro and apologised before running off as quickly as possible. Huffing to herself, Naru sat down next to Keitaro.

"Are you OK?" she asked gently stroking his hair. Keitaro stared at her for a moment before nodding. Naru smiled at him. "That was very brave of you, running in there like that. Don't listen to what that idiot said. You saved Mutsumi-san's life and we're all very proud of you."

"Is Mutsumi-san alright?" he asked.

"She's still resting but the paramedics said that she would be fine. Thanks to you and your aunt, you got her out before the smoke hurt her." She reassured him.

"That's good." He said quietly. Smiling sadly at him she knelt in front of Keitaro and took a hold of his hands.

"Look, I know I haven't been very nice to you since you arrived and it was completely my fault. I… I shouldn't have treated you the way I did and I hope that we can start over and that you can forgive me." She told him softly.

Keitaro stared at her for a moment before hopping off the ambulance to wrap his arms around her and rest his head in the crook of Naru's neck. "I'd like that Nee-san." He whispered to her.

Naru was taken aback at the sudden change in their relationship. When she realised what he just called her a warm sensation spread through her heart and she returned his hug by squeezing him tightly. She never realised that such a small thing could make her so happy. Looking to his sister she smiles. "I haven't been very nice to you either, have I?" she asked rhetorically. "Will you give me a chance to make it up to you?"

Kanako thought for a moment before joining her brother in giving Naru a hug. Naru smiled and stroked their hair. As Keitaro nuzzled into her neck he started coughing again so Naru picked him up and helped him on with the oxygen mask before helping Kanako back onto the ambulance. Naru smiled and rubbed their heads affectionately.

"Ara. It's good to see you and Kei-kun getting along with each other." A voice called out. Looking to the side stood Haruka and Mutsumi smiling at them.

Walking over Mutsumi stood in front of them. "Haruka-san told me what you did Kei-kun and I just want to tell you how thankful I am." She cupped his face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before hugging him tightly. Nuzzling into her neck he smiled.

"It's OK Nee-san, how are you feeling?"

Mutsumi grinned widely at her honorific and kissed him again. "I'm fine thanks to you Kei-kun. Just a little shaken up."

"Why don't we head back to Hinata Sou and get you some tea to calm you down." Haruka suggested.

"Don't you guys need to go to the hospital of something?" Naru asked.

"We're fine, just a little smoke inhalation. Worst that will happen is that we'll be coughing for a little while." Haruka reassured the girl.

* * *

Meeting up with the other girls Keitaro was given a heroes greeting with many kisses, hugs and scolding's for making everyone worry. After everyone had checked him over from head to toe to make sure there was no damage they made their way back to the Hinata. Walking up the stairs Keitaro was picked up by Naru and placed on her back while Motoko did the same for Kanako who looked to be at a bit of a loss without her brother to hang onto. Entering the building everyone settled down in the living room while Shinobu, Keitaro and Kanako went to make some tea and snacks for all.

"So what are you going to do now?" Naru asked as she sipped some tea.

"I'm not sure. I may have to return to Okinawa." Mutsumi said sadly as Tama perched on her head trying to comfort the turtle girl.

"But the entrance exam is coming up soon." Naru pointed out.

"I know." She sighed "But I lost everything in the fire including all my study materials and registration information to actually take the exam."

"Cant you ask for a copy to be sent to you?" Kitsune asked.

"Yes, but they would need somewhere to send it and right now I'm homeless and since I lost all my bank information I would not be able to rent a place let alone pay to replace text books. And I can't get my banking information replaced unless I have a place to live."

"I know!" Keitaro cried as he hopped of his aunt's lap and ran up stairs to his room with Kanako following him.

"Ara?" Mutsumi asked confused as they heard the sounds of rummaging up stairs. Apparently finding what he was looking for they then hear the pounding of footsteps as the Urashima siblings returned. Hurrying down the stairs Keitaro was holding a sheet of paper in his hand. As he got to the last step he tripped and fell flat on his face making everyone wince in sympathy. After being helped up by his sister he pets her head and then presents the paper to Mutsumi.

"Tenants agreement?" she tilts her head.

Keitaro smiled at her "You can live here with us!"

"But I don't have any money to pay for rent." She told him.

"You can pick up a few shifts at my teahouse in lieu of rent." Haruka offered.

"Are you sure that it's alright?"

"If it's alright by the landlord it's alright by me." She smiled at Keitaro. "And this way you can keep studying with Naru-chan."

Mutsumi smiled widely "Thank you Kei-kun!" she picked him up and gave him a kiss only to fall forward onto Keitaro.

"So where are we going to put her?" Kitsune asked as she watched Kanako trying to pull her brother out from under Mutsumi.

"She can stay in my room tonight and sort out a permanent room for her." Naru offered as she picked up Mutsumi and sat her on the sofa. "You alright Kei-kun?" being helped up by his sister he nods happily at Naru.

"Well I think it's time for everyone to get to bed. It's been a very long day and Kei-kun needs to get some rest." Haruka told them.

Nodding their acceptance Keitaro was hugged and kissed by all before Haruka picked Keitaro and his sister up and took them to their room. Waking up Mutsumi, Naru filled her in on the situation and led the ditzy girl up to her room.

* * *

In the managers room Haruka was helping Keitaro and Kanako get ready for bed. Letting them lay down Haruka tucked them in. Smiling at Keitaro she told him. "What you did today was really brave. I'm really proud of you and I know that your Granny will be when she finds out. Your parents would be so happy knowing that they raised such a brave young boy." Keitaro smiled as she kissed him. "But I don't want you doing anything like that again OK?"

"OK Aunty."

Haruka frowned playfully at him before leaning in close so their noses touched. "MMMM, why don't I believe you?" she tickled him making Keitaro squirm and giggle.

Smiling she turned to Kanako. "Since I can't trust him to keep himself out of harms way can you look after him for me?" Kanako nodded vigorously while giving her brother a tight squeeze. "Good." Haruka smiled and gave her a small kiss. "OK you two get a good nights sleep and I'll see you in the morning for breakfast. I'll take the day off tomorrow so I can spend time with you two."

"Love you Aunty." Keitaro smiled.

"Love you too Kei-kun, Kana-chan." She gave their hair a stroke before leaving them.

Turning over Keitaro wrapped his arms around Kanako and rested her forehead against hers. Seeing the look on her face he asked "What's wrong Kana-chan."

"I was scared." She told him with sad eyes. "I was scared that you wouldn't come out of there." Keitaro gently stroked her back and kissed her.

"I'm sorry Kana-chan I didn't mean to scare you."

"Why did you run in there?" she asked.

"I wanted to make sure Mutsumi nee-san was alright."

"But why?"

Keitaro thought for a moment before saying "I don't know why." Kanako nuzzled into his chest. She knew why even if he didn't. It was because he was her Onii-chan. He was her kind, sweet, caring, strong Onii-chan. He ran in there for the same reason that he took the beatings meant for others. He couldn't bear the thought of someone else getting hurt if there was something he could do about it and that was why she loved him. Kissing his lips she tells him. "Love you Onii-chan."

"Love you too Kana-chan." He smiled down at her. She smiled happily as she rested he head in his neck while he stroked her hair and they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Above the two Urashima children Naru pulled out the spare futon from her closet.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your room, Naru-chan." Mutsumi told her friend as she undressed and folded her clothes.

"Don't worry about it. You should be thankful to Kei-kun and his aunt." She said as she handed her a night gown to sleep in.

"I am" she smiled. "Kei-kun is such a wonderful little thing. Not only did save my life but he gave me a place to live and a job as well."

"Yeah well he is something special." She smiled. "Your clothes stink of smoke by the way. I'll ask Shinobu-chan to give them a wash tomorrow."

"Ara I'm not sure what I'm going to do about clothes. I've only got this set left now." Mutsumi said sadly as she wrapped Naru's dressing gown around herself.

"Don't worry you can borrow some of mine tomorrow." Naru stood up as she finished setting out the spare futon and turned to Mutsumi. Seeing that her large breasts were practically spilling out of the gown she reconsidered. "Er I think Kitsune might have some clothes closer to you size."

"Ara?" she asked.

"Never mind, we can deal with it in the morning. Let's just go to sleep."

* * *

Several hours later Mutsumi's sleeping form stirred. Mumbling in her sleep she sluggishly stood up and started to walk towards the door when her feet knocked the board that covered the hole and she fell through, her gown snagging on the hole, slowing her decent until she gently slipped out of it and landed softly next to Kanako. The cool air making her naked body shiver, Mutsumi rolled over and embraced the warm body of the small girl next to her.

Back in Naru's room the occupant was awoken by the soft thump. Looking up she whispered. "Mutsumi-san did you hear something?" not getting any sort of a response she turns over and sees the empty space next to her. "Mutsumi?" putting on her glasses she looked around her room and saw that the hole was uncovered. Frowning she crawls over to it and peers down.

Naru's eyes went wide as she saw the nude turtle girl hugging the little girl in the room below. Noticing the gown hanging from the hole she pieces together what must have happened. Unhooking the garment she dropped down silently and checked to see if she was alright. Finding nothing wrong with her, Naru contemplates taking Mutsumi back upstairs but decided against it. Draping the dressing gown over Mutsumi she then placed the covers over her. Mutsumi barely stirred except to snuggle closer to Kanako. Shaking her head Naru thought about going back up to her room when she noticed the empty space next to Keitaro and how inviting it looked.

Making up her mind she slips under the covers and wraps her arms around Keitaro. The young boy sighs happily and relaxes into her embrace. Naru smiled and rested her nose in his hair. _'He really is very cute.'_ She thought as she settled into sleep.

* * *

Waking up, Naru blinked at the hazy unfamiliar surroundings as she groped around to find her glasses. Finding them she put them on and was surprised to see Keitaro snuggled against her. It took her a moment to remember what happened but when she did she smiled and gently stroked his hair. This attention awoke the young boy.

Blinking in surprise at the smiling face he asked "Naru-Nee?"

"Morning Kei-kun." She smiled at him.

"What are you doing here Nee-san?" he asked curiously.

"Well Mutsumi-san fell down the hole and when I came down here to check on her I thought it would be easier to just sleep with you guys. You don't mind do you?" she asked finding that she was worried that she might have upset him.

Keitaro smiled widely. "Of course not Nee-san, you can sleep with us any time you want." He leaned up to give her a kiss on the lips before hugging her waist and nuzzling into her chest. Naru blushed as she thought about getting her first kiss. Well her first kiss from a guy anyway. Dismissing this for the moment she smiles and kisses the top of his head.

"Ara, you two are getting along well." Looking up they see Mutsumi and Kanako smiling at them.

"Morning Nee-san, Kana-chan." Keitaro grinned at them.

"Good morning Kei-kun." She leaned down and kissed him before kissing Kanako and then Naru. Both girls blushed deeply. "By the way how did we get here?"

* * *

Entering the dining room in their sleeping clothes, Keitaro and Kanako walked hand in hand in between Naru and Mutsumi and they found everyone waiting for them. Settling down Naru and Mutsumi took an Urashima child between them on their lap to feed and shower with affection. The atmosphere was a lot more relaxed now that there was a new resident and that everyone had accepted Keitaro.

"So what are you going to do now Mutsumi-san?" Haruka asked.

"I need to get in contact with my parents and try and get some money. Then I need to get my exam registration information."

"I think first of all you need to get some clothes." Naru eyed her almost exposed breasts. "Don't suppose you could lend her some could you Kitsune? I think you might be the only one who has any clothes that may fit her."

"I'm sure we can find something that will fit." Kitsune smiled.

"Thank you for you kindness." Mutsumi bowed before sighing sadly. "It's such a shame that I have so much to do on such a beautiful day." She said looking out the window.

"Why don't we all go to the park today?" Keitaro suggested from Naru's lap.

"That's a wonderful idea Kei-kun!" Mutsumi clapped her hands together.

"I can make us a picnic." Shinobu agreed happily.

"You can come too right Aunty?" Keitaro asked his aunt.

"I would love to Kei-kun." She smiled at her nephew. "Why don't you and Kana-chan go get dressed, Naru-chan and Kitsune can go find something that fits Mutsumi-san and once she's made a few calls we can eat a picnic lunch in the park."

"OK!" he grinned as he hopped off Naru's lap and is about to run off when Haruka grabs the back of his collar.

"Wait until after breakfast, the parks not going anywhere." She laughed.

* * *

"OK is everyone ready?" Haruka asked the assembled Hinata Sou residents. Getting a chorus of yeses they set out. Mutsumi had managed to find a shirt that fit her though Kitsune was saddened to find out that her bras only just held the turtle girls breasts and that her shirts were noticeably tighter on her than they were on Kitsune. Feeling the need for some reassurance Kitsune sought out Shinobu-chan and grouped her small breasts to make herself feel less inadequate. The shy girl obviously did not take to well to this and ran off leaving her and the two Urashimas to finish making the picnic.

Leaving from the teashop everyone walked towards the park. Keitaro and Kanako were happily walking hand in hand slightly ahead of the main group as Motoko carried the picnic basket in her hands and Su on her back. While Kanako rubbed her cheek against his arm her eyes lit up when she saw a small black shape in front of the.

"Onii-chan look, a kitty!" she cried happily as she let go of his hand and ran towards the small kitten. Kneeling down she gleefully lavished attention on the small cat. As the others approached, smiling at the girl the kitten ran off causing Kanako to chase after it. "Wait a minute, come back here kitty!"

"Kana-chan don't run off!" Keitaro he cried as he followed her but the little girls full attention was on cat she was chasing. So focused on the kitten she never realised that she was running into the middle of the road.

"KANAKO!!" Haruka yelled to her.

Hearing the urgency in Haruka's voice Kanako stops and turns only to freeze in place as she sees a car bearing down on her. Her eyes go wide and she trembles as the tyres screech trying to stop from hitting her but Kanako knows that it won't stop in time. Succumbing to fear she closes her eyes tightly as she waits to be hit only to feel someone tightly wrap their arms around her and swing her around. Opening her eyes in surprise her look soon turns horror as she sees that it is Keitaro holding onto her with his eyes closed tightly and that he has placed himself in between her and the car. "Onii-chan…" she lets out a terrified whisper as the car hits.

"KEITARO! KANAKO!" was the last she heard before darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

A/N

Well this is the penultimate chapter of Kid-Keitaro, I hope you enjoyed it. With only ten days before New Year I doubt that I'll get out the last chapter before the end of this year so you might have to wait a while before you find out what happened to our protagonists.

Well until next time I wish all my readers a happy holiday and a happy new year.


	9. The End

**Kid-Keitaro**

**Quick warning: has over 20,000 words (about 43 pages) so only read when you have spare time.**

* * *

_Hearing the urgency in Haruka's voice Kanako stops and turns only to freeze in place as she sees a car bearing down on her. Her eyes go wide and she trembles as the tyres screech trying to stop from hitting her but Kanako knows that it won't stop in time. Succumbing to fear she closes her eyes tightly as she waits to be hit only to feel someone tightly wrap their arms around her and swing her around. Opening her eyes in surprise her look soon turns horror as she sees that it is Keitaro holding onto her with his eyes closed tightly and that he has placed himself in between her and the car. "Onii-chan…" she lets out a terrified whisper as the car hits. _

"_KEITARO! KANAKO!" was the last she heard before darkness overwhelmed her._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The End...**

-BEEP -BEEP-

Through the darkness all she could see was the car approaching her

-BEEP -BEEP-

Through the darkness all she remembered was a warm embrace holding her.

-BEEP -BEEP-

Through the darkness she silently cried out for her protector.

-BEEP -BEEP-

Through the darkness all she could hear was that sound.

-BEEP -BEEP-

Through the darkness she woke up.

* * *

-BEEP -BEEP-

Kanako slowly opened her eyes, the bright light above her making her squint and turn away. Gradually adjusting to the light she looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling in confusion.

-BEEP -BEEP-

That annoying sound rang in her ears. Looking for the source of it she turned her head and to see a machine with leads running to her body. _'Oh, I'm in a hospital.'_ She thought_ 'I hate these places.'_ The first time she was here was when the children of the orphanage were taken to be checked out. She remembered when she walked into her brother's room and saw the bandage around his eyes, how she wept silently so that he wouldn't know how much her heart pained her. She hated hospitals as they reminded her of how close she came to losing her brother.

"Onii-chan…" she mumbled as she tried to sit up.

"Easy now, don't try to move around too much." A soothing voice told her as she was gently pushed back down. Blinking away the haze that covered her eyes, Kanako saw Haruka giving her a soft smile. "How are you feeling Kana-chan?"

"Thirsty." Was all she could weakly whisper.

Grabbing a juice box from the table beside Kanako's bed, Haruka put the straw in and held it to the girl's mouth. "Drink it slowly OK?"

"Thank you." she said quietly as she swallowed the juice.

Pulling the half empty box away Haruka gently stroked her hair. "No problem, Kana-chan. Are you alright?"

Kanako tried to sit up again only to grimace and lay back down. "Sore." She mumbled uncomfortably. Standing up, Haruka sat on the large bed and brought her legs up to lay next to Kanako before she wrapped her arm around the little girl.

"You're very lucky to get away with only a few bruises. If it wasn't for Kei-kun shielding you, you would be a lot worse off than you are." She gently rubbed her niece's side to ease her stiffness.

"Onii-chan… is- is Onii-chan OK" she asked both dreading and wanting an answer.

Haruka smiled. "You know how resilient your brother is." Haruka nodded to the other side of the bed. Turning slowly she noticed for the first time the other bed in the room. On that bed was the unconscious form of her brother with his arms and legs in restraints.

"Onii-chan… is-is he…?" Kanako couldn't bear to find out the answer.

"He's fine." Haruka reassured the girl. "He woke up a few hours ago and was no worse than you are now. The doctor game him a sedative so he can get some rest."

"Why is he tied up?"

"The same reason why he was given a sedative. When he woke up all he wanted to do was hold you but the doctors told him to stay in the bed. When they did he kept kicking and yelling that he wanted to be by you that he had to be tied down and knocked out for his own safety." _'and for the safety of others as well.' _she added to herself as she pulled her sleeve down to cover the bandage on her wrist where Keitaro had sprained it as she tried to help calm him down. "He really loves you, you know?" she smiled as she thought about how Keitaro fractured the shin of an orderly who got in between him and his sister.

Kanako stared at the sleeping face of her brother in the opposite bed with tears in her eyes. Looking down at her hands in her lap she asks "Haruka-san?"

"You can call me aunty you know?" Haruka said as she brushed the hair out of Kanako's face.

"Haruka-san, can I… can I go back to the orphanage?" she choked out.

Haruka recoiled as if the little girl had slapped her. "W-What do you mean?"

"I-I want to go back to the orphanage." She sobbed with tears running down her face.

"I don't understand Kanako-chan. I thought that you liked living with us."

"I do." She sniffed.

"Don't you want live with Keitaro-kun?" the small girl nodded. "Then why do you want to go back to the orphanage?" she pressed.

"Because whenever I'm around Onii-chan he gets hurt!" she cried out.

"What are you talking about? That's not true at all." Haruka tried to reason with her.

"Yes it is! H-his back, his forehead and now this! Onii-chan gets hurt because of me!" she wept. "I-I love Onii-chan, b-but I don't want him to be hurt because of me! I-if I go back to the orphanage t-then maybe Onii-chan will be safe." She lowered her head to her hands and cried.

Haruka grabbed a hold of Kanako and brought the girl to her chest. "You silly little girl." Haruka held her tightly. "Do you know why he took the blame for you? Why he pushed you out the way? Why he jumped in front of that car? It's because he love you. He did all of that because he loves you!"

"But-" she started.

"But nothing." She stroked her hair. "Do you know what he would do if you went back to the orphanage? He would just follow you back to the orphanage."

Kanako shook her head forcefully. "No he wouldn't. He would stay with you and everyone back at Hinata Sou, where he would be safe away from me!"

"No he wouldn't." Haruka countered. "He loves you so much. Do you know what he said to us when came to pick him up? He said that he wouldn't come live with us unless we promised that you could come with him."

"H-he did?"

"Yes he did. He loves you so much that he would rather stay with you at the orphanage than come live with us without you. If you did leave he would be heartbroken. He would visit you every day and get sadder everyday because he would come home without you. Because of you he's smiling and laughing again. I haven't seen him this happy since before his parents died and it's because you are in his life."

Kanako teared up again and buried her head into Haruka's chest. "I'm sorry…" she sniffed.

Haruka smiled softly as she kissed the top of her head. "It's OK Kana-chan. Just no more talk of going to back to the orphanage, OK?"

Kanako nodded her head as Haruka stroked her hair. "Aunty?"

Haruka smiled at their new closeness. "Yes Kana-chan?"

"Onii-chan told me once that you know a martial art."

Haruka nodded "That's right I practice my family's style. What about it?"

"C-can you teach me it?" she asked hesitantly.

Haruka blinked. "Why do you want to learn how to fight?"

"So that I can look after myself and Onii-chan won't get hurt protecting me." Kanako said quietly.

Haruka pulled her close to her and kissed her again. "I'll have to ask Granny Hina if it would be alright but I don't think it would be a problem." Letting the girl go, she walked over to her nephew and undid the restrains before picking him up and bringing him over to his sister. "He's going to wake up soon so you look after him while I call everyone back home to let them know you're alright." Kanako nodded strongly as she hugged him tightly. Smiling she left them alone.

* * *

Out in the hallway Haruka pulled out her mobile and pressed the first number on her speed dial.

¬Hello? Haruka-chan? How are they?¬ the voice on the other end said.

"Kana-chan just woke up and apart from being a bit bruised and shaken she seems fine."

¬And Kei-kun?¬

"Still sedated but should wake up soon. Though I doubt the doctors will be too pleased with the amount of trouble he caused."

¬What else do you expect of _my_ grandson. It's their own fault for getting in the way of an angry Urashima.¬ Hina sniffed. ¬How's your wrist by the way?¬

"A little stiff but not too bad, the orderly will be limping for a while." Haruka commented.

¬I'm surprised Kei-kun was able to hurt you Haru-chan. Are your skills slipping?" Hina sniggered

"He caught me by surprise that's all. And speaking of skills, Kana-chan wanted to know if I could teach her our style."

¬She does? The girl never struck me as one to want to fight.¬

"True but she said that she wanted to be able to take care of herself so Kei-kun wouldn't get hurt anymore.

¬Wonderful idea! I'm sure she will become an excellent practitioner of our style. Who knows perhaps even Kei-kun will take it up.¬

"You think?" she asked ignoring the frowning nurse who was tapping the 'no mobiles' sign. "Apart from his resilience and endurance he doesn't seem to be suited to being a fighter."

¬Nonsense. He's an Urashima. We're born fighters and with the potential he's got it won't be long until he's doing more than spraining your wrist!¬ she cackled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."Haruka grumbled. "Maybe Motoko-chan but it would be a long time before he could take me on."

¬Pride goes before a fall, Haru-chan¬ her mother said in a sing song voice. ¬I have to go now but send everyone my love.¬

The phone cut off before Haruka could respond. Shaking her head she calls Hinata-Sou.

¬H-hello?¬ the voice sniffed.

"Shinobu-chan? It's Haruka."

¬Haruka-san! How are they? Are they alri- hey get off me! Give it back!¬ Haruka could hear the sound of a brawl and the phone dropping several times.

¬Hey Haruka-san, it's Kitsune.¬

"What just happened?" she asked.

¬Oh, everyone mobbed Shinobu-chan when they heard it was you on the phone. They are currently trying to untangle themselves from each other. So how are they?¬ Kitsune asked.

"Kanako-chan just woke up and is fine. Same for Kei-kun. I'll have a doctor check them over and hopefully we'll be able to get them home tonight."

¬Thank god. When do you think you will- Su-chan get off me!¬ she cried as the phone was taken away.

¬Haruka what's going on?¬ the princess yelled down the phone.

Wincing Haruka replied. "Su-chan, don't yell down the phone like that. Kei-kun and Kana-chan are-"

¬Give that back!¬ Haruka heard the girl yell. ¬Haruka-san it's Naru. Are they alright?¬

"Naru-chan you know that the phone has a speakerphone right?" there was silence for a moment before a beep and a click. "Now that you've all calmed down I can tell you what's going on." Haruka said dryly. "OK just to stop you all worrying Kei-kun and Kana-chan are fine and with any luck should be home later today.

¬Are they injured at all?¬ came Motoko's concerned voice.

"A few scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. Kanako just woke up so once the doctor checks her out we'll know when I can bring them back home."

She could hear the collective sighs of relief from the girls. ¬Thanks for letting us know Haruka-san¬ Naru said. ¬Send them our love OK?¬

"Will do." Haruka smiled as she hung up. _'Well I suppose I should go check on Kei-kun before I get the doctor.'_

* * *

Back in the children's room Kanako looked at her brothers sleeping face. As soon as Haruka had placed Keitaro next to Kanako the boy had snuggled closer to her. Reaching up she gently stroked his cheek. Kanako smiled as she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss before resting her forehead against his.

"I love you Onii-chan." She whispered to him.

"mhfk?" Keitaro mumbled in response as he slowly woke up.

"Onii-chan." She smiled.

"Kana-chan?" he asked, his mind still hazy.

"How are you feeling Onii-chan?" she said in a soft voice.

"OK I guess…" he mumbled "Where are we?"

"In a hospital." She told him.

"Why are we in a hospital?" he asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Wait, there was… a car and…" his eyes went wide as the memories come back. "Kana-chan, are you alright?" he examined her closely.

"I'm fine Onii-chan, don't worry." She smiled before

-BAM-

Keitaro had balled up his fist and whacked her on top of her head. "OW! Onii-chan why did you … hit… me." She trailed off as she saw tears running down his face.

"Don't do something stupid like that again! You could have really gotten hurt!" he scolded her.

Kanako just stared at him wide eyed. This was the first time she had seen her brother cry. Not even at the orphanage, after that woman had finished beating him would he cry. He would just smile and pat their heads, telling them that he was fine. But now he had tears streaming down his face because _she_ had gotten hurt. Kanako felt tears of her own welling up in her eyes. She buried her head into his chest as the tears started to fall.

"O-Onii-chan…" She sobbed.

"I don't want you to leave me as well." He sniffed into her hair.

"I won't Onii-chan, I promise. I won't ever leave you." she held onto him tightly, nuzzling into his chest.

"Love you, Nako-chan." He whispered to her.

"Love you too Onii-chan." She whispered back into his chest.

From the door Haruka stood with tears in her eyes. For the first time she could see them for what they really are.

Keitaro was a little boy who had everything he ever knew or loved taken away from him. Alone, he sought out something to love, something he could hold onto, something he could protect, something that wouldn't be stolen from him. He found Kanako.

Kanako was a little girl who was abandoned and unloved by her real parents. She went from the uncaring home of her family to the abusive home of the orphanage. Not once in her life had anyone shown her any form of affection until Keitaro turned up. She needed someone to pet her head, someone to hug her, someone to smile at her. She found Keitaro.

Together they had been anchors for each other, each giving the other what they needed. Without the other they would simply drift around in loneliness, neither one finding any happiness. Haruka watched the hugging children and smiled; happy that had managed to find each other.

Clearing her throat and entering the room, Haruka walked over to siblings. "How you guys doing?" Keitaro frowned at her and Haruka flicked his forehead "Don't you look at me like that Keitaro Urashima. If you just behaved then we wouldn't have had to knock you out." Keitaro just huffed and hugged Kanako tighter. Sitting on the bed Haruka rubs their heads. "So how are you feeling?"

"Fine Aunty." Kanako smiled at her.

"That's good, I talked to everyone back home and they send their love. So does Granny Hina. She also gave me the OK to teach you, Kana-chan." The young girl smiled happily.

"Teach you what?" Keitaro asked suspiciously.

"Aunty is going to teach me your family style." Kanako told him.

"_Our_ family style, Kana-chan. You're part of our family as well." She stroked the beaming girl's hair.

"Why are you learning how to fight?"

"So I can look after you instead of the other way." She giggled.

Thinking for a moment Keitaro said "Then you can teach me too right? If Kana-chan is gonna learn how to fight then I want to too."

"I don't see any problem with that Kei-kun." Haruka smiled. "Well I'm sure that you guys will want to get back home as soon as possible so I'll get a doctor to check you out." Keitaro hugged Kanako tightly. "And no more trouble from you OK?"

Keitaro just poked his tongue out as Haruka ruffled his hair before leaving. Keitaro happily nuzzled into Kanako's hair. "Love you Nako-chan." Kanako giggled at her new term of endearment.

A sudden tapping by the window got their attention. "What's that Onii-chan?"

Hopping off the bed, Keitaro walked over to the window and pulled the curtain away. His eyes went wide. Opening the window he reached out and pulled in a small black shape. "Look Kana-chan!" rushing to his sister he climbed back onto the bed and showed her the small bundle.

"Nya" the kitten yowled.

Kanako's eyes lit up. "The kitty!" she cried as she reached out to hold the cat. Pulling it to her chest she nuzzled into happily.

"How did it get here?" Keitaro asked but the girl was happily rubbing her face against the cat. "Kuro-neko." She said quietly.

"Is that his name?" Kanako nodded her head blissfully.

"Can we keep him Onii-chan?" she asked hopefully.

"Not sure, we would have to ask Aunty and Nee-sans, but I think it would be alright."

Kanako smile grew even wider. Holding Kuro in front of her face she made him wave a paw and say in a high pitch voice. "_Thank you Onii-chan._"

Keitaro blinked before laughing. Tapping the kitten between its massive ears he said. "Now do you promise not to get Kana-chan into anymore trouble?"

Kanako made Kuro bow and say "_I promise Onii-chan._" She giggled as he reached past the kitten to kiss her.

"What are you two up to?" Haruka's voice called out from the door, followed by two cautious doctors.

"Kuro-Neko!" Kanako cheered as she held up the kitten.

"So this is the cause of all the trouble?" Haruka said as she tickled the cats head.

"Kana-chan wants to know if we can keep him." Keitaro asked.

"I don't see a problem with that Kana-chan, you'll just have to check with the girls back home." Kanako smiled and held the kitten to her face.

One of the doctors cleared his throat, earning a glare from Keitaro. "Right Kana-chan, the doctors need to take a look at you and make sure you're alright before we can take you home." Haruka told them as Keitaro hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Kei-kun you can stay with her." She patted his head.

"Actually it would be better if he would move." One said, hiding behind Haruka.

The aunt turned to look at them. "You're more than welcome to try and separate them."

"Er… I'm sure we can work around him." He said nervously.

* * *

After getting the OK from the doctors and signing the discharge forms, Haruka helped the siblings get dressed back into their normal clothes, noting that they were slightly scuffed and torn from the accident. Taking a taxi home, Kanako sat on Keitaros lap, still stroking her new pet while Keitaro nuzzled happily into her hair.

Arriving at Hinata Sou, Kuro crawled up Kanako's arm to flop onto the girls head. Moving towards the stairs Haruka noted that Kanako was limping slightly. She wasn't the only one as Keitaro knelt down and told his sister to hop on her back. Happily accepting the offer, Kanako wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. After walking unsteadily up a few stairs Haruka picked them both up and carried them herself. In her arms Keitaro nuzzled into her neck and Kuro decided to seek the high ground of Haruka's head.

Getting to the top of the stairs with Kuro's long tail managing to get into her mouth more than a few times, Haruka placed the siblings on the ground. Leading them into the building the children were instantly surrounded by the worried Hinata Sou women. Haruka allowed each of them to inspect the children before shooing them away. "OK, give them some air. As you can see they are perfectly fine."

After everyone got in their hugs and words of concern they all gave Haruka a strange look. "What?" she asked.

"Er, you've got something on your head Haruka-san." Kitsune asked.

Realising what they were looking at she pulled Kuro off her head and handed him to his owner. "Kana-chan has something she wants to ask you." she gently pushed the girl forward.

"Um, this is Kuro-neko, and I was um, wondering if we could keep him." She asked softly, once again hiding her face in the kitten.

"It's so cute!" Shinobu cried as everyone examined the cat.

"It is certainly better than our other 'pet'." Motoko said as she carefully watched Tama sitting on Naru's head.

"I don't have a problem with it." Naru smiled as she tickled the cats chin.

"I bet it's yummy!" Su cheered.

"You can't eat Kana-chan's pet!" Keitaro told her.

"Why not? Cute things always taste nice. Just like you!" she glomped the young boy and playfully bit his neck making him laugh.

"OK that's enough. Kei-kun and Kana-chan need their rest. You two go upstairs and get changed out of those clothes. We'll have a bath a bit later OK?"

"Yes Aunty." The pair replied simultaneously before they left for their room. Sitting down on the sofa Haruka gratefully accepted a cup of tea from Shinobu. "So everything's alright with them then?" Naru asked.

"For the tenth time, yes. Kanako-chans leg hurts her slightly but apart from that Kei-kuns thick headedness kept them both safe."

Everyone let out another sigh of relief.

"Hey Haruka-san? Can I ask you something?" Naru asked. Taking a sip from her tea Haruka nodded. "Well I was wondering if Keitaro-kun… you know… sorry for how this sounds but did his parents death mess him up in some way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was just thinking about some of the stuff he's done. You know, getting in between Motoko-chan and her sister, running into a burning building for Mutsumi-san even though they had only just met a few hours ago and then jumping in front of that car to protect Kanako. I mean when that fireman was yelling at him I saw that he had moved so that he was protecting Kanako. He keeps putting himself in harm's way and so I was just wondering why?" she trailed off, not knowing if this was a taboo topic.

Haruka and Kitsune shared a glance. "Well I guess I might as well tell you the whole story."

* * *

"… and that's about it." Haruka finished her story. Most of the girls were in tears. Su and Shinobu were hugging each other, each of them seeking comfort from the other. Mutsumi was wiping her eyes with a tissue only just managing to keep her composure. Motoko and Kitsune had managed to refrain from crying, having heard the story before, but were still affected by it. The only other pair of dry eyes were those of Naru, who just sat there in shock.

"Poor Kei-kun…" Mutsumi sobbed.

"I…I can't believe they went through all that." Naru mumbled. "I can't believe that he could even think of forgiving me for what I've done to him after what he went through." She choked out.

"Naru-chan, just don't go there. Forget about all that and focus on the fact that he _has_ forgiven you." Kitsune tried to console her friend.

"But…but…" Naru started when she felt a hand ruffle her hair. Looking up she saw Haruka standing over her. "H-Haruka-san…"

-BAM-

"OW!" Naru covered the sore spot on her head.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Haruka said. "My nephew has forgiven you and that's all that matters. He cares just as much about you as he does Motoko-chan. And she was nearly as bad as you." said girl blushed and looked away, still ashamed at how she acted. "Speaking of which, you seem to be taking this all your stride Motoko-chan. It's almost as if someone already told you." Haruka commented as she gave Kitsune a look.

"Yes, I did already know." Motoko explained. "On the day when I had to… borrow clothes from Kitsune and made my peace with Keitaro-kun, I brushed the hair away from his forehead and saw his scar, but I did not find out how it happened until Kanako-chan came to live here. They were in the hotsprings when Kanako-chan first saw the damage done to Keitaro-kuns back. She had somehow got the idea that she was the cause of his injuries." Motoko said quietly.

"And when I found Motoko-chan crying outside my room and found out that they had told her what happened at the orphanage I thought it would be alright if she found out about his parents too." Kitsune finished the story.

"mmm I suppose that's alright then." Haruka said. "Right, I'll go see how Kei-kun and Kana-chan are and see if they want to have a dip in the springs."

"Um, Haruka-san?" Shinobu asked. "Would you mind if we join you?" she blushed. Everyone looked towards Haruka with hopeful eyes.

Haruka responded with a smile. "You guys go and wait in the springs while I go ask them." She told them before making her way upstairs.

* * *

On their way up in the manager's room Keitaro had picked up a wash basket and some old towels. Placing the towels in the bottom of the basket, Keitaro turned to see his sister still nuzzling into the cat. "OK Kana-chan, this can be Kuro's bed." Kanako smiled as she placed the kitten in the basket, were he stretched out before curling into a ball. Kanako poked the cat's belly and giggled happily as it rolled onto its back and batted at her finger.

Smiling, Kanako left the kitten to sleep and turned to her brother. Shuffling over to him, she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. "Love you Onii-chan." She rubbed her nose against his.

"Love you too, Nako-chan." He grinned as he gently kissed her on the lips before resting his forehead against hers.

"Onii -chan, we'll always be together, right?" she asked quietly.

"Of course Nako-chan. I'll never ever leave you." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I Know! When we're older why don't we get married?"

Kanako's eyes went wide. "Y-you want to get married?" she asked surprised.

"Uhuh. That way we'll defiantly stay together forever and ever!" he grinned. Kanako turned bright red before burying her face in his neck. "Kana-chan?" he asked surprised.

"I'd like that Onii-chan." She whispered into his neck. Keitaro smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"You two look happy." A voice said from the door. Turning they see Haruka smiling down at them from the door. "What are you two talking about?"

"Me and Kana-chan are gonna get married!" Keitaro cheered happily while Kanako hid her red face.

"Is that right?" she knelt down next to them. "Is that true Kana-chan? Are you going to marry my nephew?" Kanako nodded her head still hiding. "mmmm I'm not sure if I give my approval." She said teasingly while Kanako looked up with genuine worry in her eyes. "Do you promise to look my little nephew, and try and stop him doing silly things like jumping in front of cars and running into burning buildings?" she asked, ignoring the look he was giving her. Kanako nodded vigorously, holding on tightly to her brother. "Well maybe you'll have better luck than I have." She rubbed her nieces' head while Keitaro poked his tongue out at her. "OK then, if you're willing to put up with him forever then I'll give you my approval. And you had better look after Kanako-chan, Kei-kun." She ruffled his hair. "She's my only niece and I expect you to treat her well."

"Of course I will." Keitaro huffed.

"Good." Haruka smiled as she hugged the two of them. "Now the girls are all in the hotsprings and they want to know if you two feel up to joining them."

"Sure! We'd love too, right Kana-chan?" the still blushing girl nodded.

"Great. Let's go join them." She smiled as she pulled them up and along to the springs.

* * *

Escorting them to the changing room, Haruka got undressed and wrapped a towel around herself before checking on her children. Keitaro already had a towel around his waist and was currently helping Kanako put hers on. "You two ready?" she asked.

"Yes Aunty." Keitaro smiled. Opening the door, Haruka let the two children go ahead of her. A dark shadow dropped behind them and arms wrapped around there waists.

"Kei-kun! Kana-chan!" Su cried as she pulled them backwards into a hug.

"Hiya, Nee-san!" Keitaro cheered back as they turned and returned her hug. Looking up at Su, Keitaro frowns at her red eyes. "Are you OK Nee-san? Your eye's are really red."

Su pouted "Of course they are. You didn't play with me all day and then you two go and get hurt! Of course I'll be sad!"

"We're sorry Nee-san. We didn't mean to make you sad." Keitaro hugged Su when two balled up fists softly wacked him and Kanako on the head. Turning they see Naru smiling at them.

"She's not the only one that was sad you know." She smiled.

Keitaro and Kanako left Su's hug and wrapped their arms around Naru's neck. "We're sorry we made you sad." Keitaro said into her neck. Naru smiled as she ran her along their backs.

"It's OK. Just don't scare us like that again." She told them softly.

"I think everyone was feeling sad about what happened." Haruka commented as she slipped into the heated pool with a relaxed sigh. "Are you going to apologise to everyone?"

Keitaro and Kanako looked at each other before leaving Naru's embrace and making their way over to the others in the pool. Getting to Mutsumi they both hugged her tightly "Sorry for making you sad Nee-san."

Mutsumi smiled her small smile at them "I could never stay upset with my little saviour and his cute sister." She rubbed their heads affectionately before giving them a kiss each.

Moving onto Shinobu they once again hugged the girls they were addressing. "Sorry to make you worry Nee-san." Kanako said this time.

Shinobu returned their hug. "Just don't do anything like that again." She requested softly. Nodding their heads they each gave her a kiss on a separate cheek making her blush.

Motoko was next to be embraced by the siblings. "We didn't mean to make you sad." Keitaro said.

Motoko smiled and brushed his hair away from his forehead. "It is fine Kei-kun, I am very proud of you." she gave him a soft kiss to the lips before brushing his hair back "Though I must ask you not to do that again. I do not believe my sister would be too pleased if she found out one of you got hurt while I am around." Nodding they left Motoko and hugged Kitsune.

"Sorry for upsetting you Nee-san." Kanako said.

Stroking their hair she kissed the tops of their heads. "Don't give it a second thought. As long as you're both safe that's all that matters. Both children smiled and kissed Kitsune's cheeks. Wading over to their aunt they sat on her lap and rested their heads against her chest.

"We're sorry for making you sad Aunty." The pair said.

Haruka smiled at them. "Don't worry. I'm used to this little brat causing me trouble." She playfully nuzzled into his hair. "The main thing is that you're not hurt." the two children giggled happily and nuzzled into Haruka.

"Well it's been a hell of a two weeks." Kitsune commented.

"And it's only going to get more interesting around here now that Kei-kun's engaged." Haruka smiled.

"Huh?" was everyone's immediate reply.

"Yep! Me and Kana-chan are gonna get married when we're older!" he cheered as he hugged the blushing girl.

Everyone but Su smiled at them. Wading over to him she pouted and wrapped her arms around Keitaro's waist. "What about me Kei-kun? Don't you want to marry me?"

"I'll marry you as well as Kana-chan." He reassured the princess. Kanako was not very impressed with this turn of events. She puffed out her cheeks and frowned at her brother "You can't marry both of us, Onii-chan!"

"I can't?" he asked tilting his head.

Kanakos cheeks puffed out even more as her face turned red. "Stupid Onii-Chan!"

-BAM-

Kanako hit him on the head before turning away in a huff. Rubbing his sore head Keitaro tried to make amends. "OK Kana-chan, I'll only marry you." he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kanako just huffed, her face bright red though no one could tell if it was because she was angry or embarrassed.

Everyone smiled at the two children's antics. Stretching out, Kitsune slid down until only her head is above the water and she looked up into the starry sky above. It seemed to her that the stars were shining down on them exceptionally bright tonight. With a soft smile she said "Well if nothing else, things around here are going to be interesting."

* * *

**Epilogue I**

**8 Years later**

"I can't believe we struck out again!" Haitani cried as another pair of girls stormed off.

"At least you didn't get slapped!" Shirai rubbed his red cheek. Keitaro was leaning against a wall to the side of them, his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face as he watched his friends lamenting their lack of luck with the opposite sex. He was always dragged along with them when they attempted to pick up girls even though he never made any attempts himself. He was mainly there to stop any angry boyfriends from doing something permanent to his friends and to calm down any of their targets who did not take kindly to being pursued. What always confused him was the fact that the girls would often blush as he bowed and apologised on behalf of his friends. He had asked everyone back home why this happened but they would just laugh, shake their head and walk away, leaving him even more confused than he already was.

The years had done wonders for Keitaro Urashima. At sixteen he was no longer the skinny little boy he was when he first arrived at Hinata-Sou, but had grown to be taller than all the women in his peculiar family, with the exceptions of the Aoyama's of course but even then he was not far off. His hair was no longer scruffy nor did his fringe cover half his face, rather just enough hair was styled in such a way as to hide his scar. His frame had also filled out, the nutritious meals made by him and Shinobu coupled with the training his Aunt given him along with the Aoyamas putting him and Kanako through their paces had left him with a toned physique. All this, along with the fact that his wardrobe was left almost entirely up to the Hinata girls meant that Keitaro was the only one that was oblivious as to why girls blushed around him.

"I'm sure you guys will do better next time." He smiled at them. Haitani and Shirai glared darkly at him. That was the annoying thing about Keitaro. Due to having two Tokyo U. graduates living with him Keitaro was one of the smartest in their class and was undoubtedly the strongest, but what really irritated them was that he got on with everyone. Not even when he was talking to the cutest girls in school did he get nervous. He just talked to them as if they were normal people, a concept which completely baffled the perverted pair. He was exactly the kind of guy you'd expect to bully social pariahs such as themselves but it was quite the opposite in fact.

They had first met in elementary school when Keitaro stopped a bully from picking on them and the three had stuck together ever since. The thing that amazed them most about Keitaro though, was that his personality instantly made you want to get along with him. He wasn't full of himself like most others would be; he was easy to talk to and would try his best to help anyone who had a problem. This in of itself made him unique, but combined with his strength, his intelligence and the fact that he never perved after any of the girls had caused the formation of many fanclubs devoted to him. This of course lead to much jealousy from the other boys in their class but no one could find it in themselves to hate him because he was so damned likeable.

"Yeah whatever you say." Shirai grumbled.

"Let's go to the shopping centre by the station. We might have better luck there." Haitani said.

"Is that all you guys think about?" Keitaro smiled. "You ever thought about getting a hobby?"

"This is our hobby!" Shirai growled. "Unlike some people, we aren't surrounded by half naked women every day."

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"He's talking about all the beautiful women you live with." Haitani replied. Keitaro blinked in surprise.

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"Well, if we had beautiful women running around our homes wearing next to nothing then we wouldn't need to be out here hitting on girls. You've practically got your own strip club." Shirai groused.

Keitaro frowned at his Nee-sans being described as strippers, which both friends missed. "Hey, you remember when that Kitsune-san had just got out of the hot springs and was walking around in her short silk bathrobe?" Haitani reminisced with a grin. "You could almost see her breasts and all the way up her legs!"

"What about Otohime-san. Her boobs are huge!" Shirai chimed in. "I swear they must be why she's always fainting. They keep pulling her down!"

"Hey!" Keitaro tried to interrupt them but to no avail.

"Narusegawa-san's aren't bad either!" Haitani gave his opinion. "You know I heard that she was an idol a while back. I wonder if there are any panty shots of her online."

"Don't forget about Maehara-san. Not only is she really cute but she makes great food. If her boobs were a bit bigger she'd be the perfect wife." Shirai replied wistfully.

"You guys are going a bit far now." Keitaro growled.

"There's the foreign woman Su-san. She's always either dressed in those sexy exotic clothes or that really small school uniform! You can practically see everything she's got!" Haitani was more or less drooling by this point.

"I think Haruka-san is the hottest though." Shirai said. "She looks so sexy when she uses her whip!"

Keitaro was glowering at them, his fists clenched tightly and a red aura surrounded him. "Guys…"

"Geez, you and your fetishes." Haitani complained. "If you're gonna go after an older woman why don't you go after Aoyama-san. She and her sister are what you'd call classical beauties. And Keitaro-san is lucky enough to live and bathe with them! Can you imagine what they look like without any clothes on? I wonder if all their skin is as pale as their face and hands. The only girl I know with paler skin is Kanako-san. Did you see her in her gym clothes! She looked so- ack!" he choked out as Keitaros fist hit him in the stomach. On the ground, with Shirai standing beside him in shock, Haitani held his stomach and looked up at Keitaro and felt a twinge of fear run through him.

That was another thing about Keitaro. He was the nicest guy in the world most of the time and he only ever fought if he had to but if he was angry enough to start throwing his fists around then you had better hope that he wasn't aiming for you. There were very few things that could set him off but most of them revolved around the people he loved, especially Kanako. The first and only time someone had tried to grope Kanako on a tram had resulted in Keitaro grabbing the offending limb as soon as it touched her and pulling it back until the man fell to his knees in pain. Keitaro had held the man in place until the police arrived. Haitani and Shirai had only watched in amazement as he reduced a grown man to tears. They were even more amazed when they found out that Keitaro had not only dislocated the arm but broke it in several places. Ever since that day, Keitaro always hugged his sister from behind when they went on public transport, protecting her from other perverts.

The one thing that they always stuck with them about that day was the look Keitaro had on his face. All the rage that had been so carefully concealed behind that small smile, so carefully held back in everyday life was displayed in full force at the man who dared to molest his sister. They never forgot the look he gave that man. It was the same look he was giving them now and the pair realised that they had crossed a line and was going to have to work very hard to get back across.

"H-hey l-let's just calm do-" Haitani tried.

"Shut up!" Keitaro snapped. "How dare you talk about my family like that?"

"B-but they're not really your family." Shirai tried to calm him down but soon realised he made a very big mistake.

"Not my family?" Keitaro deadpanned "Not my family?" he snarled, making both of them cringe. "I've lived with them for more than half my life, they've taken care of me as if I was their little brother and you have the cheek to say they're not my family?"

"N-no I-I d-didn't mean-"

"What about Kanako-chan and my Aunt?" Keitaro interrupted. "Aren't they my family? That didn't stop you talking about them! What gives you the right to talk about anyone that way! And you wonder why no girls want anything to do with you!"

With Haitani back on his feet the two of them started to back away from the angry Urashima. This was the first time that they had seen Keitaro unload on someone. Usually if he had gotten this mad he would already be swinging.

"And in case you happened to forget the reason why I'm so _'lucky'_ and get have my own _'strip club'_ is because my parents were killed!" he growled. "The girls at Hinata Sou were nice enough to look after me and Kanako-chan. They've treated me as if I was their family and as far as I'm concerned they are. I won't let anyone talk about them like that!"

"O-Ok Keitaro-san we get it-" Shirai started but Keitaro wasn't finished.

"And if either of you two even think of my sister like that again it will be the last thing you ever do." He warned them.

"W-We're sorry! We didn't mean anything by what we said." Haitani said. "Y-you know us. We're just a pair of idiots."

"Y-Yeah complete idiots!" Shirai hastened to agree. "You shouldn't pay any attention to what we say."

Keitaro relaxed slightly. He was willing to accept that his friends were idiots, but it still didn't justify their comments. "And that makes it alright to talk about other people like that?"

"Of course not, and we're really sorry about that. We weren't thinking and didn't mean to talk about your family like that." Haitani said, feeling a bit safer now that Keitaro was calming down.

"Yeah and we promise that we won't ever talk about them like that again." Shirai quickly put in.

"You two are on your last warning is that clear?" he growled.

"Of course. So… we cool?" Shirai asked. Keitaro grunted his agreement.

"You had us worried for a moment. I thought you were gonna rip our heads off. You know when you talk about Kanako-san like that it sounds like you're her boyfriend!" Haitani laughed trying to ease the tension.

Keitaro just blinked. "Huh?"

"Yeah. If we didn't already know that you two were brother and sister we would swear that you were in love with her." Shirai joined in, glad that Keitaro was no longer considering beating them up.

"I-I do?" he asked.

"Yeah funny huh?" Haitani put his arm around Keitaro's shoulder. "Anyway let's get to that shopping centre before all the hot girls are taken!"

"Yeah, sure…" Keitaro said as he frowned, deep in thought.

* * *

"Hey Kei-kun. How you doing?" Haruka asked as he entered her tea shop.

"Hey Aunty." He stooped slightly to hug and kiss her cheek when she twisted his ear.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" she scolded him.

"Sorry." He gave her a small smile. "Do you and Nee-san have a minute? There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure. Hey Kitsune, take a break. Kei-kun wants to talk to us." Haruka called out.

"Give me a second." Kitsune replied as she finished serving a customer. Kitsune had been working down at the tea shop ever since the bookies stopped letting her place bets. They were not very pleased about the fact that she and Keitaro picked winners every time and subsequently every bookie in Tokyo cut her off. With her primary source of income gone Kitsune resorted to her profession as a writer. She had written a few articles here and there but it wasn't until a brainwave struck that she got her big break. With permission from Keitaro, Kanako, their aunt and their grandmother she approached a publisher with her idea. It was a book chronicling the life and experiences of the young Urashima's. The publisher loved the idea and the draft of the first few chapters and gave her a small advance. While she was writing her first book, Haruka offered her a job at the tea shop to supplement what she got from writing.

"What do you want to talk about Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked as she reached up and gave him a quick peck on the lips before they sat down in a booth.

"Well it was something that Haitani and Shirai said to me." Both women frowned. None of the girls were particularly fond of his friends. They all felt that Keitaro could do a lot better in terms of companions but as long as they didn't lead him astray they weren't going to put a stop it.

"And what did they say?" Haruka asked.

"Well they were talking about how I act around Kana-chan." He told them an edited version of events. "They said I treat her more like she's my girlfriend than my sister."

Haruka and Kitsune shared a glance "And…?" Kitsune pressed.

"And…well I've kind of been thinking about how I feel about her ever since they said that."

"Kei-kun, are you saying that you want Kanako-chan to be your girlfriend?" Haruka asked.

"I… I don't know. I mean I love her with all my heart and I love spending time with her, but…" he trailed off.

"Well are there any reasons why you wouldn't want to get together with her?"

"No, she's smart, beautiful, funny, anyone would be lucky if she would want to be their girlfriend. But…"

"But…?" Kitsune prompted him.

"But she's my sister. She's always been my sister. I don't know if what I feel is brotherly love or something else. And what if I do love her that way? Just because I love her that way doesn't mean she feels the same way. What if I confess to her but she only sees me as a brother? She'd think that I'm some kind of pervert and it would completely ruin our relationship." He sighed as he rested his chin on the table.

"And what if she did feel the same way?" Haruka countered.

"Then what if we get together and we somehow mess it up. I… don't know if I want to risk having Kana-chan hate me." He said morosely.

The two elder women smiled sadly at the young man. Reaching out, Kitsune stroked his hair. "I'm afraid that you're just gonna have to figure it out for yourself. You're the only one who knows how you really feel about her. And if you do love her as a woman, you have to decide if it's worth the risks involved to pursue her."

Keitaro was silent for a moment. "How would you and the other Nee-sans react if me and Kana-chan did become a couple?"

"First of all, what we think shouldn't affect your decision one way or the other. This is about you and Kanako-chan. Secondly we all love the both of you. No matter what happens between the two of you we'll love and support you." Haruka smiled. "Now you go upstairs and start thinking."

Keitaro returned their smile. Standing up Keitaro wrapped his arms around Kitsune's neck and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Nee-san."

"Anytime Kei-kun." She replied as she reached back and stroked his hair. Letting go of Kitsune he moved over to Haruka. Giving her a hug and a kiss he grinned cheekily and said "Thanks Aunty." Before running out of the building.

Haruka frowned and chased after him. Looking around she saw her nephew already halfway up the stone staircase. "That's 'Haruka-san', you idiot!" she called up after him. Her only response was his laughter. Shaking her head she said "I presume you heard all that?" Detaching herself from the shadows Kanako stepped forward and nodded. "Well I think we better have a talk as well, don't you?" Haruka lead Kanako back into the tea shop.

"Hey Kitsune we got another one." She called out.

"Oh? What's wrong this time?" Kitsune asked.

"We've got an eavesdropper who needs to talk with us." Haruka replied as they sat down again.

Haruka looked at her niece. She complemented her brother almost perfectly. She had grown to the same height as her aunt, only a single antenna of black hair making her taller. Her lithe body disguised the strength the girl had. Haruka often marvelled at how well she had taken to their family style, what she lacked in brute force was made up by her agility, able to incapacitate her opponent before they could strike her as opposed to her brother who could break through the defence of almost any foe. She was equally as smart as him and was undoubtedly one of the most popular girls in school. Her porcelain like skin, slim figure and pixie like face framed by long silky black bangs had her ranked up not only as one of the schools most admired idols but also the most unobtainable. Very few people had dared to ask her out, not only because of how intimidating her beauty is but also because of a very over protective brother who would not be very pleased with someone upsetting his precious sister. This didn't stop her having a few fanclubs of her own, although they were much more secretive than Keitaros.

"So tell us what you heard." Kitsune asked Kanako.

"I heard Onii-chan say that he may love me more than as a sister." Kanako said quietly with a slight blush.

"So…?" Haruka goaded the young woman but Kanako remained silent as she looked down at her hands.

The elder women sighed. "OK, so how do you feel about Kei-kun?" Kitsune asked.

"I… I love him of course." She gave her non committal answer.

"In what way do you love him?" Haruka pressed. "As a brother? As a lover? Both? Neither?"

"I…I love him as a brother but… I- I also- if Onii-chan confessed to me I think I would accept." She replied while blushing deeply.

"You think?" Kitsune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I do love him like that." She admitted quietly. "I've always loved him like that."

"You don't say." Kitsune rolled her eyes while Kanako's head shot up. "Y-You Knew!" she blushed deeply.

Both women sighed. "Yes we know. We all know. As far as we know Kei-kun is the only one that doesn't."

"H-how did you all find out!" she cried.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's how ever since you came to live with us you've hung off his arm and his every word, blushed every time he so much as smiled at you and that you hardly ever leave his side." Kitsune smiled at her.

"That's not true." Kanako huffed.

"Not lately, no but all the way up until the end of elementary school you would be nervous and jumpy if he was out of sight and when you did see him you wouldn't let go of him for hours."

Kanako just pouted.

"Anyway, so what's the problem? You love him." Haruka asked. "Is there something wrong with Kei-kun confessing to you?"

"N-no it's just…all that stuff he said about messing up our relationship. I couldn't bear it if something bad happened and Onii-chan hated me." She said.

"OK, what would you have done if you didn't overhear our conversation and he never mentioned any of this again?" Haruka asked again.

"I… we would have stayed as we are. I'm happy enough just being around him." Kanako responded quietly.

"And what would you have done if he confessed to you before he said about messing up your relationship?"

"I wouldn't even have to think about it. I'd have said yes instantly." Kanako said resolutely.

"Then I don't see what the problem is then. Either Kei-kun decides that he only loves you as a sister, and everything goes back to normal. Or he confesses to you and you accept." Kitsune said.

"But what if-" she started.

"Kanako-chan you just admitted that 10 minutes ago, if Keitaro-kun confessed to you would have accepted. You would have still faced that risk. The only difference is that now you know what about it. All you really have to do is wait for Kei-kun to make up his mind." Haruka said as she hugged the girl.

"And you and the other Nee-sans would really be alright with us going out?" she asked.

"We've actually got a pool going." Kitsune grinned. "If you guys could just leave it another couple of months then I'll have won a lot of money."

Kanako let out a small laugh. "You'll have to talk to Onii-chan about that since it's his decision."

"So…?" Haruka asked.

"So… if oni- if Kei-kun wants us to be more than brother and sister then I will accept. If not, then we'll stay as we are." She said.

Both women smiled and hugged the girl. "Good luck Kana-chan." Haruka said.

"You go up there and get your brother to see you as the beautiful young woman you are!" Kitsune cheered.

Kanako smiled her thanks and gave them a kiss before disappearing upstairs to the dorm. Once her niece had gone Haruka shook her head. "I've never met a bigger pair of idiots."

"That's what love can do to a person." Kitsune grinned as she stood up and headed towards the back room.

"Where're you going?" Haruka called after her.

Kitsune grinned back at her. "Just to make a few phone calls."

* * *

Entering the mangers room Kanako saw her brother sitting by the window going through one of his old sketchbooks. Looking up he smiled gently at her and put the book down. "Hey Kana-chan, what've you been up to today?"

Returning his smile Kanako walked over to him and sat on his lap "Not much, just hung out with Hina-chan."

Keitaro blinked. "Granny's around?"

Kanako rolled her eyes. "No, I meant Hinagiku-chan."

Keitaro frowned. "Then call her Hinagiku-chan then."

"Why? You're the only one the gets confused." Kanako pointed out.

"I'm the only one with a grandmother called Hina." He huffed as Kanako laughed.

"What about you?"

"Nothing much, just trying to keep Haitani and Shirai out of trouble." Kanako just mmmed as she leaned back into his chest.

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

"Just reminiscing." He wrapped her arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Kanako picked up the sketchbook and joined her brother in flicking through. She stopped when she reached a picture of Keitaro's parents. She really wished that she had met them. She always wanted to know more about the people who produced such a wonderful person as her big brother. She often wondered if they would have approved of her.

"Your mother is very beautiful." Kanako murmured. Keitaro gave a small smile and squeezed her tightly in thanks. "You really miss them don't you?"

"Yeah." Was all he said as he placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder. Kanako smiled and tilted her head so it rested on his. Going through the book both Urashimas smiled at the memories catalogued in his drawings. There were pictures of all their friends, landmarks from Kyoto when they visited the Aoyamas, the beach café, Kanako and all their Nee-sans dressed up for their charity play in aid of their orphanage. Kanako blushed slightly as she arrived at a drawing of her, the first time she wore a bikini when she decided that her scars had faded enough. Smiling she closed the book and turned around on his lap. With his hands on her hips, Kanako wrapped her arms around his neck she softly kissed him on the lips.

"Love you Nako-chan." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. Kanako smiled at his pet name for her. He only called her that when they were alone and he wanted to be overly affectionate with her.

"Love you too Kei-kun." She smiled. Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

"Since when am I 'Kei-kun'? What happened to Onii-chan?" he joked.

Kanako blushed. "Do you mind if I call you Kei-kun?" she asked.

Keitaro answered her with a kiss. "I don't mind what you call me."

Kanako smiled and hugged him to her chest. "Thank you Kei-kun." Keitaro blinked as he found himself pressed against his sister's breasts. He normally wouldn't have reacted to this but with the comments made by his friends made him more aware of Kanako's body. The warmth from her body and sent of her perfume made him sigh happily as he pulled her closer to him. Meanwhile Kanakos heart was pounding. The knowledge that he was beginning to see her as a woman was making their closeness have greater effect on her than normal. Running her fingers through his hair she nuzzled into the top of his head and enjoyed his smell. Shifting back she looked deeply into his brown eyes. Cupping his face she leaned down and kissed him again. "Kei-kun…" she breathed softly. Keitaro returned her gaze, his hands gently stroking her sides. "Kei-kun, do… do you…" Kanako swallowed nervously. "Do you want… want… want to take a bath?" she finished weakly.

Keitaro blinked. "S-Sure."

Kanako smiled feebly as got off of his lap and helped him up._ 'I'm such a coward.'_ She berated herself sadly. Grabbing their bathing supplies, they moved towards the changing room with Kanako holding onto his arm tightly. Getting undressed Keitaro placed his clothes into a basket and wrapped a towel around his waist. Turning to his sister he saw that she had stripped down to her bra and panties and had just untied the red ribbon in her hair. Looking over her shoulder at her brother she asked with a blush "Kei-kun, I think the catch has gotten caught on something. C-can you unhook it for me?"

"S-Sure." He said, his mouth gone dry. Walking over to Kanako he pushed her long dark hair over her shoulder. His hand slowly glided down her back to her strap. Undoing the hooks, his hand trailed down her back and lightly traced the barely visible scars. He was happy that they had faded to the point where you couldn't see them unless you were looking for them. As he was stroking her back Keitaro noticed how soft her skin is. _'Her skin is so soft and pale.'_ He thought as he leaned forward to kiss the nape of her neck, his hands sliding down to her hips before trailing around her front, hugging her tightly.

Kanako was doing all she could to stop moaning. His featherlike touches sent shivers throughout her body. Sighing happily as his arms wrapped around her she closed her eyes and leaned back into his chest. Removing her bra, she placed it in her basket and turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you Kei-kun." She reached up to place her hand on his cheek. Gently stroking him with her thumb, she leaned up and kissed his. Releasing his lips, they stared into each other's eyes. "Kei-kun…" she murmured.

"M-maybe we should get into the springs." Keitaro suggested as he rested his hands in the small of her back.

"S-sure Kei-kun." She smiled. Trailing her hand down his chest, she turned around, removed her panties and placed them in her basket. Instead of wrapping a towel around herself, Kanako held it against her body just enough to protect her modesty. Turning back around she smiled at him. "Ready Kei-kun?"

"Y-yeah." He said staring at her. Taking a hold of his arm with one hand while using the other to hold the towel up, she led him to the springs. Making him sit on a stool, she filled a bucket of warm water and brought it over to him. Dropping her towel to her feet, Kanako knelt behind him and dipped the washcloth in the bucket before wiping down his back. With her free hand she ran her fingers along his numerous scars. She always felt a pang in her heart when she saw the extent of injuries. Keitaro knew how much it upset her so he did his best to keep his back hidden from her but one night she had asked to see them. After many tears Kanako had inspected all of Keitaros scars and fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from all the crying.

Leaning forward she gently kissed his back before pressing her body against him and buried her nose into the back of his head, enjoying the smell of his hair. Standing up she slipped around his front to straddle his waist. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her forehead against his. "Love you Kei-kun." She whispered and softly kissed him on the lips. Keitaro gently stroked her back before resting his hands on her slim hips. "Love you too, Nako-chan." He answered with a kiss of his own.

Kanako melted into his chest. Resting her head on his shoulder she placed light kisses on his neck as she enjoyed the feeling of security and warmth in his arms. Building up her courage Kanako whispered "Kei-kun, I…I think- I think that we… I think that we should… get into the springs." She finished with a strained smile.

"O-OK." He stuttered. Taking a hold of her hand he led her to the pool. Lowering themselves into the warm water, Keitaro brought Kanako across his lap, one hand resting on her hip the other snaking around her back to stroke her smooth stomach. _'She's so beautiful.'_ he thought as Kanako nestled into his neck.

Kanako was trying to stop herself from weeping. _'Why?... Why can't I just confess to him? I love him but I just can't get the words out. The way he was looking at me… I'm sure he feels the same way.'_ She snuggled closer to her brother, making sure to keep her tear filled eyes hidden. _'I-If I don't do it now I won't ever be able to.'_ Steeling herself she opened her mouth to try again when.

"Hey, Nako-chan? Can I ask you something?" her brother interrupted her.

Kanako blinked. "O-Of course you can."

"Is there… is there anyone that you like?" he asked softly.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, caught off guard by the question.

"You know, is there anyone that you're… attracted to?" he asked.

Kanako stared at him with an open mouth as she thought how best to answer his question. If she said no then he might think that she wasn't interested in him and not confess but if she said yes he might think that he she liked someone else. "Um, sort of. I'm not sure if he feels the same about me." She blushed.

"Why wouldn't he? You're beautiful, smart and sweet. You're one of the most wonderful women I know. Anyone would be ecstatic to have you as a girlfriend." He told her as he cupped her cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

Kanako blushed deeply and turned her head away. "Even you?" she asked quietly.

"W-what?" Keitaro struggled to get out.

Kanako took a deep breath and decided all she could do was roll the dice and hope for the best. "Would you want me to be your girlfriend?" she asked, not able to meet his eyes. The silence that descended on them as Keitaro contemplated his answer was unbearable for Kanako. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she started to regret saying anything. She was about to take it back when he said.

"Yes… yes I would."

Kanako slowly turned to look him in the eyes "Kei-kun…" she whispered

"I-I love you Nako-chan." He whispered back to her as he hesitantly leaned in towards her lips. Kanako had no such reservations. Grabbing the back of his head she pulled him the rest of the way and pressed her lips against his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. Keitaro's eyes went wide as he felt his sister's tongue caress his but returned her affection. Breaking the kiss Keitaro looked deeply into her eyes. "Nako-chan are you sure you want this?" he asked, stroking her cheek.

Kanako let out a small laugh. She had wanted this for so long and now that it finally happened he asked if she was sure. Smiling through her blush she leaned up and kissed him again. "Does that answer your question?"

Keitaro grinned "Sorry I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat it?"

Kanako sighed "If I must." She returned his grin and kissed him again.

"Not interrupting anything are we?" a voice called out. Turning towards the sound they saw all of their strange family, wrapped in towels grinning at them.

"W-What are you all doing here?" Keitaro cried as they made their way to the pool.

"Well, when Kitsune called us and told us what was happening we obviously had to come celebrate with you." Tsuruko smiled.

"But it hasn't even been an hour since I talked to Kitsune nee-san! You and Motoko-nee were in Kyoto, Mutsumi-nee was in Okinawa and Su-nee and Amalla-nee was back in Molmol! How did you get here so fast!" he replied.

"Fu Fu Fu, you should know better than to underestimate your Nee-sans!" Su cheered as she hugged his head and pressed her breasts against his face.

"Su nee-san do you mind not doing that to my boyfriend." Kanako frowned.

"Awwww she called him her boyfriend!" Naru hugged her along with Motoko.

"And she's already acting like a jealous girlfriend!" Motoko added as she and Naru pulled Kanako off of Keitaro's lap.

Kanako blushed deeply. "What are you doing! Are you two drunk?" she noticed the smell and their red faces.

"Me and Tsuruko-san gave them a little sake to start the festivities." Kitsune sniggered.

"Our little Kanako-chan is growing up!" Naru giggled as she started to grope Kanako's breasts. "But your boobs are still small!"

Kanakos face burned red. "What do you think you are doing!" she yelled as she flailed her arms and legs around trying to get out of their hold.

"I'm rubbing them to make them grow!" she explained with a laugh as Motoko joined in.

"Get of me! Kei-kun help!" she called for him to rescue her.

Keitaro weighed up his options and felt he would be safer away from the groping Nee-sans. That was until a blue eyed sixteen year old with waist length blond hair approached him. "Congratulations Kei-kun." She gave him a sultry smile as she straddled his legs and pulled his face to her large, towel covered breasts making his arms thrash around, trying to get away and stop being suffocated.

"Sarah-chan! What do you think you're doing to my boyfriend!" Kanako yelled as pulled away from Motoko and Naru.

The young American turned and glared at Kanako, still smothering Keitaro in her cleavage. "I'm congratulating him on his new flat-chested girlfriend." She replied simply.

Kanako returned her glare. "Who are you calling flat-chested, you stupid Boob-Woman?"

Sarah smiled sweetly at Kanako. Standing up she released Keitaro's head, let her towel drop off her and walked straight into Kanako. "Huh? Sorry, did I run into you? I guess because you have such TINY breasts, I didn't notice!" she pushed her breasts against Kanakos.

Kanako puffed out her cheeks and her face turned red. "Stay away from my boyfriend!" Kanako shoved her thumbs into the corners of Sarah's mouth and pulled them apart.

"Get of me!" Sarah yelled, her voice garbled by the digits in her mouth, and copied Kanako's attack.

Keitaro stared at the two naked girls wrestling with each other for a few moments before realising that he should try to break them up. Just as he stood up he was pulled back down and flanked by Kitsune and Tsuruko while Amalla sat between his legs. Each of them only held their towel to their bodies rather than having them wrapped around themselves.

Pressing her body against his Kitsune smiled and breathed into his ear. "You know Kei-kun, neither you or Kana-chan have any experience with the opposite sex." She whispered huskily to him.

"And there's nothing worse than two inexperienced lovers fumbling through their first relationship." Tsuruko added as she pressed herself against his other side and gently ran her hand over his chest.

"So if you need advice about anything." Amalla continued as she leaned forward to rest her hands on his chest.

"And we mean absolutely _anything._" Kitsune emphasised the point, her hand joining the others, her finger circling his shoulder scar.

"Then you just ask us OK?" Tsuruko rested her head on his shoulder.

"And we'll be more than happy teach you _everything_ you need to know to keep Kanako happy." Amalla leered at him and kissed his nose.

It took Keitaro a moment to realise what they were talking about but when he did his face turned bright red. Shrugging Amalla off, he tried to make a quick escape. "Hey!" Amalla called out as she tried to grab him only to pull off his towel. Stumbling forward he stopped just short of falling onto his aunt.

Haruka looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Kei-kun, you might want to sit down or at least put a towel on." Keitaro blinked before he looked down and blushed. Quickly lowing himself to below water level he laughed uncomfortably.

"he he sorry Aunty." He scratched the back of his head.

-FLICK-

"What have I told you about calling me that?" she growled at him.

"Sorry Au- Haru nee-san." Keitaro smiled.

Haruka grunted. "You and Kana-chan huh? So you decided that it was worth the risk then."

"I guess so." he smiled.

Haruka smiled and hugged her nephew. "I'm happy for you Kei-kun."

"Thanks Haru-Nee." He returned her hug.

Letting go of him she said. "Brace yourself."

"Huh?" Keitaro tilted his head in confusion.

"Kei-kuuuun!" two voices called out along with two pairs of arms wrapped around his chest and neck.

Looking at the woman hanging off him, he noticed their red faces. "Shino nee-san? Mutsu nee-san? Are you drunk as well?"

"Kitsune told them that it was watermelon juice." Haruka explained as the two women nuzzled into him.

"mmmmm Kei-kun have you and Kana-chan been getting up to naughty things?" Mutsumi asked as she kissed his cheek.

"I'll be sure to make you and Kanako-chan meals that will give you both lots of stamina." Shinobu giggled.

"NEE-SANS!" Keitaro cried as he splashed away from them.

"OW! OW! OW!" came the cries from the other side of the springs. Looking through the steam he saw Tsuruko twisting the ears of Sarah and Kanako.

"Now behave you two." Tsuruko smiled at the teenagers.

"OK Nee-san just let go!" Kanako cried. Tsuruko smiled as she let them go and they fell to their knees clasping their ears.

Keitaro quickly waded over his new girlfriend to check on her. Finding that she was alright, he pulled her onto his lap. Looking back at the other girls, he saw them all move closer with predatory grins.

"OK that's enough tormenting them for now." Haruka intervened on their behalf.

"You're no fun Haruka-san." Kitsune pouted.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of opportunities to tease them." Haruka smiled as she drifted next to them. "But for now give them a break."

"Thanks Aunty" Kanako smiled as she pulled Keitaros arms tightly around herself.

"Don't worry about it." Haruka smiled.

"How come you don't tell her off when she calls you Aunt?" Keitaro frowned.

"Because she's my cute little niece and you're my idiot nephew." Haruka replied simply.

Keitaro rolled his eyes and Kanako let out a small laugh. "At any rate you two make a cute couple." Kitsune grinned. "Don't you agree, Sarah-chan?"

"I guess so." she said disinterestedly as she folded her arms and looked away.

"Don't pout Sarah-chan." Su said as she slipped behind the blond and pulled on her cheeks. "You can marry Kei-kun after I marry him!"

Kanako frowned at this. "Neither of you are going to marry Kei-kun! If anyone is, then it's going to be me!"

"Ara you're thinking about getting married already? You'll look so beautiful in a wedding dress!" Mutsumi grinned and clapped her hands together.

"No we're not!" Kanako huffed.

"It's never too soon to start planning these things." Tsuruko smiled.

"We've been a couple for 10 minutes." Keitaro pointed out. "Do you think that we can leave off planning the wedding for tomorrow?"

"If you insist." Kitsune smiled as they all settled down. As silence descended on the springs Kanako leaned back into her boyfriends chest giving a small, content sigh. A small shape drifted towards them.

"Myu" said Tama as she ferried Kuro on her back towards the youngest Urashimas. "Nya" the cat cried as it leapt into his owners arms, careful to keep away from the water.

"Hey Kuro, guess what. Me and Kei-kun are a couple now." She told the cat who meowed back at her and butted his head against her chin.

"_Congratulations Kanako-sama!_" she threw her voice to make that cat talk.

"You know how creepy that can be right?" Keitaro said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kei-kun." She smiled back at him.

"I'm sure you don't." he smiled as he gave her a quick kiss. "Love you Kana-chan."

"Love you too Kei-kun." She kissed him deeply. Everyone oooed and awwwed at the new couple, making them blush and frown. "Do you guys mind!" Kanako snapped at them.

"Well don't put a show on for us then." Kitsune laughed.

"I can evict you, you know?" Keitaro growled at her.

"But then who would you get to teach you how to make each other _happy_?" she leered as she hugged Keitaro to her chest.

"Get off him!" Kanako frowned and pulled her boyfriend away only to find Amalla had leapt on top of him.

"Don't be so stingy!" Amalla pouted as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

Kanako glared at her. "That's it!" grabbing two towels, she handed one to Keitaro and wrapped the other around herself. "Come on Kei-kun, let's get out of here!" she pulled him by the arm.

"OOOO the lovebirds want to have some alone time!" Naru cackled as Kitsune poured her more sake.

"Ara, I didn't know you were so bold Kana-chan." Mutsumi smiled.

Kanako just turned a deeper shade of red and slammed the door to the changing room behind them.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself." Haruka told Kitsune as she accepted a saucer of sake.

"I am as it happens." Kitsune smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe them!" Kanako huffed as she hugged Kuro to her chest. After they made their quick escape they had slipped on their bathrobes and returned to their room where we find Kanako sitting on their futon wearing a short silk robe that Kitsune had given her as a present while Keitaro put on his pyjama bottoms.

"You know they didn't mean anything by it." he told her as he knelt behind her and pulled her backwards into a hug.

"They still shouldn't tease us like that." She pouted as she let her cat go and relaxed back into his embrace.

"That's just how they show they care, so don't stay mad at them for too long OK?" he requested, gently placing kisses along her neck.

"You're too good at this." She murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Too good at what?" Keitaro asked as his lips trailed along her jaw.

"Making me agree with you." she answered with a content sigh.

"That's good to know." He grinned and nuzzled into her neck.

Kanako laughed and cried theatrically "Pervert Kei-kun!"

"Hey!" he frowned as he started to tickle her sides.

"AHH! No! Stop it!" Kanako cried as she tried to get away only for Keitaro to grab her waist and pull her back down onto the futon. The end result was Keitaro laying on top of Kanako, their faces an inch away from each other's and her robe pulled open to her sides revealing her slim naked form. Keitaro slowly reached out and cupped her cheek. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

Kanako smiled. "I could hear it more often." She told him as she reached behind his head and pulled him into a kiss. Keitaro eagerly returned the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and one hand reaching up to comb through her hair while the other trailed down her body to settle on her hip. Breaking the kiss Kanako smiled. "Love you, Kei-kun."

"Love you Nako-chan." He smiled and placed small pecks on her lips.

"Would you two knock it off already?" A voice called from the door. Keitaro quickly rolled off Kanako and looked towards the door where his mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged.

Standing at the door was Sarah. She wore a black sheer babydoll tied at her breasts with a pink ribbon; the thin, see-through material only just covered her large bust and hung open to show off the smooth white skin of her stomach above her matching black panties. Sarah smiled smugly at his expression.

Kanako wrapped her robe around herself and glared at her. "What do you want?" she snapped.

Sarah's expression changed to a glare. "I'm sleeping here tonight."

Kanako puffed out her cheeks. "Why do you have to sleep here?"

"Because with everyone here there are no rooms free!" Sarah huffed.

"So why don't you sleep with Su nee-san!" Kanako suggested.

"Because she is already sharing with her sister." She pointed out.

"What about Shinobu nee-san?" Kanako asked.

"Not a chance. She gets grabby when she's drunk."Sarah said as she walked over to them, laid down and pressed her body against Keitaro. "You don't mind if I stay with you tonight, do you Kei-kun?" she asked softly as she pouted cutely and rubbed her bare leg against his. Keitaro completely froze up but Kanako was having none of it.

"I told you already to keep away from my boyfriend!" she snapped at her.

"I'm just asking if he wants to sleep with me. What's wrong with that?" Sarah smiled sweetly as she rubbed her cheek against his bare chest.

Kanako turned red. "Get away from him!" she tackled Sarah off her boyfriend and shoved her thumbs into her mouth. As the two rolled around on the ground Keitaro quickly tried to break it up. Grabbing the one who was currently on top, her pulled Sarah off her.

"mmmm, Kei-kun how naughty!" Sarah moaned as she leaned back. "If you wanted to cop-a-feel, all you had to do was ask." She grinned. Keitaro frowned in confusion until he noticed that his hands were on something soft. When he gave an experimental squeeze which made Sarah groan, his eyes bulged as he realised what he was holding.

"S-sorry!" he yelled as he let go and fell over backwards. Sarah smiled as she crawled up his body, her almost naked breasts pressed against his bare chest.

"Its fine Kei-kun, I understand. With a flat-chested girlfriend like Kanako-chan you need a way to relieve yourself." She kissed his chest. "So if you need to vent your frustrations, you can just ask me for help OK?" Keitaro just laid there terrified.

"Ahem." A voice coughed.

Looking up they saw Kanako standing above them with a vein throbbing on her forehead.

"Er..." Sarah said weakly.

-KICK –

With the flat of her foot Kanako pushed Sarah off of her boyfriend, sending her rolling away. "I told you twice already to leave him alone!" she yelled as she straddled his waist.

"What's wrong with you?" Sarah cried.

"I'm not the one acting like a bimbo!" Kanako retorted.

"OK, OK enough you two. Sarah-chan you can stay but you have to behave yourself." Keitaro reasoned as he sat up.

"If I must" she smiled as she crawled back over to him. All three slipped under the covers of the futon with both girls hugging Keitaro tightly. "mmm you make a really comfy pillow." Sarah said as she nuzzled into his shoulder. "Don't you agree Kanako-chan?" she smiled smugly.

"Of course." Kanako returned her smug smile. "Good night Kei-kun." She leaned up and kissed his lips, smiling at the face Sarah was making.

Breaking the kiss Kanako leaned back and grinned at her. Not one to be out done, Sarah reached out and grabbed Keitaros head. "Night Kei-kun." She said before pressing her lips against his and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kanako yelled as she dove for Sarah only for Keitaro to grab her and hold her back. "Let me go!"

"Not until you calm down!" he told her but was only enraged further when Sarah pulled her eyelid down and poked her tongue out over his shoulder.

"Aren't we all lively for this time of night!" a voice came from the door. All three looked over and saw everyone watching them with a smile, wearing either a short bath robe, very revealing pyjamas or in the cases of the more inebriated girls just their underwear.

"Er... what can we do for you guys?" Keitaro asked weakly as he still held his lover.

"It's a Slumber Party!" Amalla cheered.

"And we brought the refreshments!" Kitsune grinned as she held up her bottles of sake.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea Nee-san." Keitaro said as he noticed how drunk some of the girls were.

"Nonsense Kei-kun!" Naru cried as she straddled his waist and pulled him to her chest. "You just have to loosen up a bit!" with that she forced her bottle of sake into his mouth and poured the alcohol down his throat.

"Hey get of me!" Sarah cried as Shinobu had snuck behind her and started to grope her breasts.

"Even though you're five years younger than me you still have bigger boobs." Shinobu eyed her suspiciously. "Tell me how you got them so big!" she demanded with a squeeze.

"I didn't do anything!" she yelled as she tried to get away.

"Liar!" Shinobu drunkenly declared. "Maybe you'll tell me after you had some of this!" she grabbed a bottle of sake and forced Sarah to drink it.

Kanako laughed at Sarah's misfortune and missed the Su sisters sneaking up behind her with a bottle each. Grabbing a hold of the girl they pushed the bottles into her mouth. "You have some too Kana-chan!"

"MMMMMMM Get Off Me!" she coughed as she struggled out of their hold. "Are you trying to drown me?"

"No, just trying to get you drunk enough to share Kei-kun with us!" Amalla grinned.

Kanako glared at them. "That's not gonna happen! Kei-kin is mine!"

"You just haven't had enough to drink yet!" Su cheered as she forced more drink down her throat.

Haruka and Tsuruko sat to the side enjoying a quiet drink as they watched the others with amusement. Motoko had moved to hug Keitaro from behind and help Naru pour more sake into his mouth, Shinobu was still trying to get the secret of large breasts out of Sarah and Mutsumi was helping by groping her chest while the chef forced more sake into her body. Kanako for the most part was holding out against the Su Sister's assault but they quickly leapt on top of her and made her drink while she was pinned. Tapping their glasses together, the old friends smiled at each other before turning their attention back to their family.

* * *

"Well that ended quickly." Haruka commented as she looked at the comatose bodies in front of them. Most of the girls were hanging off Keitaro in some way or the other. The only exception was Shinobu who was still hanging onto Sarah's breasts. She and Kanako were both tucked away into Keitaro's sides smiling happily as they used his shoulders as pillows.

"Yes, I thought Kitsune would be able to hold her alcohol better." Tsuruko smiled.

"I suppose we had better cover them up." Haruka sighed as she grabbed some blankets. As she and Tsuruko covered the girls hanging off her nephew Haruka noticed that the only one that he was holding tightly onto was Kanako. Leaning down Haruka kissed him on the forehead. "Congratulations Kei-kun." She whispered.

"You know, Kana-chan is going to have to be careful from now on?" Tsuruko smiled.

"Oh?" Haruka asked as she covered her nephew with a blanket.

"Of course. Kei-kun is quite the catch. Smart, hansom, owns a great deal of real estate and comes from a very rich and powerful family, he could have practically any woman he wanted and she's going to face some competition and not all of it from strangers." She smiled as she looked at Sarah happily nuzzling into his chest.

"Well as long as we're all around we'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Haruka smiled.

"True, and we'll all make sure he knows when he's done something wrong." Tsuruko grinned as she settled down next to her sister.

"Well we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Haruka smiled as she nudged Shinobu out the way to hug Sarah. "Night Tsu-chan."

"Night Haru-chan." She smiled as she nuzzled into her sisters hair.

* * *

**Epilogue II**

**Some Time Later**

"Are you sure you want to do this Nako-chan?" he asked as he closed the door to the hotel room. Turning around his mouth dropped open as he saw his girlfriend. Kanako had removed shirt and skirt and stood in front of him blushing. She wore a pink camisole, thin enough just to see her pale skin through the fabric. The garment had three buttons done up starting from her small breasts and ended just above her navel showing off her belly-button, the sides hanging just above her pink panties.

Slowly walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "This was my idea wasn't it?"

"Y-yea but still, if you're not ready we don't have to-" he started but was cut off when she placed a finger to his lips.

"I am ready Kei-kun." She told him as she undid a button on his shirt and placed a soft kiss on his chest. As she undid the rest of the buttons she trailed kisses up his chest and along his neck until she reached his lips where she pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Breaking the kiss Keitaro looked into the brown, love-filled eyes of his girlfriend. Cupping her chin he stroked her cheek with his thumb and said "If you're sure." And captured her lips again. Kanako moaned happily as she pressed her body against his, her hands slowly running down his chest until they came to his trousers. With nervous hands she undid his belt before fumbling with the button. When it was finally undone she pulled apart the zipper and let them fall to his ankles. Stepping out of them Keitaro rested his hands on her hips, softly stroking her smooth skin. "Love you Nako-chan" he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Love you too, Kei-kun." She whispered back. Taking a hold of his hand she lead him over to the bed. Laying back she pulled her lover on top of her. Smiling at the beautiful young woman beneath him, Keitaro placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving lower, kissing her chin, down her neck, along her collar bone and down her chest until he got to the thin material of Kanako's camisole. Kanako gasped slightly as he undid the first button, trailing kisses down to the next button and then the next until they were all undone and his lips continued down, stopping briefly at her belly button before ending just above the waistband of her panties. Casting his eyes upward he smiled as he saw her breasts rising and falling due to her ragged breath. Pulling the material to the sides of her body he gazed upon her small chest. Still smiling he kissed his way back up her body. Reaching the valley of her breasts Keitaro slowly ran kisses up her right breast before gently taking her nipple into his mouth.

Kanako let out a deep moan as her boyfriend lightly suckled on her breast. "Kei-kun..." she groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. Releasing her nipple, Keitaro grinned as he saw that she was blushing from the tips of her ears to the top of her breasts. Abandoning her breast he moved up towards her face. "You're so beautiful Nako-chan." He breathed as he gently kissed her lips. Kanako responded by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Kei-kun please..." Kanako panted with pleading eyes. Smiling Keitaro slid down her body, kissing her as he went, detouring briefly to lavish attention to her other breast and remove the camisole before continuing down stopping to kiss her belly-button. Reaching her panties again he hooked his fingers around the sides of the thin material and slowly drew them down, kissing her thighs as he went until there were at her ankles where he pulled them off and dropped them to the floor. Turning back to Kanako he stared at the sight before him. Kanako lay there naked, her slim pale body exposed to him. The tiny thatch of neatly trimmed pubic hair above her small opening, her slender waist leading up to round breasts topped by her pink nipples and her elegant face framed by her silky black hair made her look like the most divine creature Keitaro had ever seen.

"You're so beautiful Nako-chan..." he murmured as he gently stroked her leg.

Kanako blushed a deep red which spread over her chest. "D-don't look, it's embarrassing." She said meekly as she turned her face away but made no effort to cover herself.

"But you're so beautiful." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her ankle before making his way back up her legs, lacing them with kisses. Arriving at the apex of her legs Keitaro lowered his face to her mound and placed soft kisses at base of her sex, slowly travailing upwards where he extended his tongue to lick the small bundle of nerves. Kanako let out a low moan, arched her back and grabbed handfuls of his hair. "Please Kei-kin... if-if you don't stop I'll be too sensitive." She gasped.

Giving her one last kiss he raised his head and smiled at her. "Sorry Nako-chan. You're just really cute down there."

Kanako blushed even deeper. "D-Don't say things like that!"

"Sorry." He apologised once again. Moving upwards he captured her lips again.

"I forgive you." She smiled playfully at him before pulling him into a kiss. As their tongues danced, Kanako ran her hands down his chest. Reaching his boxers she quickly removed the clothing that was in her way. With the last obstacle that separated them gone Kanako reached out and took a hold of his length, running her hand along the shaft making him gasp into the kiss. "Nako-chan." He groaned as she positioned him against her entrance. "Are you sure you want this?"

Kanako smiled and nodded. "Just be gentle OK?"

"Of course, Nako-chan." He gently kissed her as he slowly pushed forward until he reached her maidenhead. "You can still change your mind if you want Nako-chan."

Kanako smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Just push through it, OK?"

"OK." He replied. Holding her hips he thrust in completely, burying himself deeply within and tearing through her hymen. Kanako cried out and sunk her teeth into his shoulder to stop from crying. Keitaro winced at her tightness and the sudden pain in his shoulder but bore it knowing that she was hurting more than him and that he couldn't do anything but whisper quiet reassurances into her ear. After a few moments Kanako let go of his shoulder. "Are you OK Nako-chan?" he asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kanako gave him a weak smile. "Y-yes, just give me a minute to get used to it."

"Sure, take as long as you need." He replied softly, kissing her cheek and lips.

"OK Kei-kun, I'm ready. Go slowly OK?" she asked.

"Yea, I will." He promised with a kiss. Supporting himself with his hands Keitaro slowly pulled out until only the tip was left inside of her before slowly sliding back in until they were hip to hip.

"mmmm, that feels nice Kei-kun." Kanako murmured as he continued to thrust in and out of her. "Y-you can go faster if you want." She told him while blushing. Nodding his head Keitaro increased the speed of his rocking making both of them moan as he slid back and forth into her formerly virgin channel.

"Nako-chan, you feel so good!" Keitaro grunted as he moved even faster.

"I-I'm glad Kei-kun!" Kanako panted as she pulled him into a kiss. Now that the pain was completely out of her mind Kanako felt a warmth emanate from where she and Keitaro were joined which spread throughout her body. With her eyes closed, arms around his neck and lips still pressed against his, Kanako rocked her hips to meet Keitaro's thrusts sending him deeper inside. "Faster, Kei-Kei- Onii-chan! Please go faster!" she gasped as she arched her back.

Never one to disappoint a woman he loved, Keitaro did as requested, making them both moan in ecstasy. "N-Nako-chan, I'm- I'm not gonna last much longer!" he panted.

"It-it's fine Onii-chan, do i-it inside!" she told him as colours flashed in her eyes.

"But-" Keitaro began.

"I'm safe, don't worry, just cum!" her pleading was all it took to send him over the edge. Pressing his lips against Kanakos, Keitaro gave two final thrusts before he exploded inside her. The feeling of him erupting inside her was too much for the young Urashima and triggered her own orgasm. She let out a cry of pure, unadulterated pleasure which was muffled by Keitaro's lips sealed against hers. Her whole body shook as the sensation enveloped her writhing body. Neither had ever felt such bliss and the knowledge that they were making the other feel the same joy only fuelled their orgasms.

As both came down from their high Kanako opened her eyes to see the panting face of her lover. Trying to catch her breath Kanako nuzzled into his neck, placing gentle kisses on his shoulder. "Onii-chan." She mumbled deliriously. Wrapping his arms around her back he kissed the top of her head. "Love you Nako-chan." Keitaro whispered as he slowly withdrew from her.

"No!" Kanako cried as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Please... just stay in me for a while." She requested.

Keitaro smiled down at her. "Sure Nako-chan." With his arms still around her he rolled over taking her with him, letting her lay on top of him.

"Thank you Onii-chan." She smiled as she rested her head against his chest.

Keitaro smirked "So I'm back to Onii-chan am I?"

Kanakos head shot up and blushed. "S-sorry, I didn't realise I went back to calling you that."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled as he rested his hands on the small of her back.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"You can call me whatever you want. Though we may get some funny looks if people hear you call me Onii-chan and then I do something like this." With that he cupped her chin and pulled her lips to his, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"mmmm I don't care what looks people give us as long as you keep giving me kisses like that." Kanako said as she rested her head back on her chest.

Keitaro buried his nose into Kanakos hair with a smile. "Hey Nako-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She responded as she closed her eyes.

"Was it- did you enjoy that as much as I did?" he asked slightly dreading the answer.

Smiling Kanako placed her chin on his chest. "Yes I did. That was the most amazing experience I ever had." She took a hold of his hand and interlaced their fingers. "Especially what you did with your tongue." She told him with a blush. "Where did you learn to do that?"

It was Keitaro's turn to blush as he considered what to tell her. He knew that he definitely wasn't going to tell her that Kitsune, Tsuruko and Amalla had dragged him into Kitsune's room and... _instructed_ him as to how to, as they put it, make Kanako happy. Everything had been going fine with only minimal embarrassment from Keitaro until Amalla started to strip and told him that it was time for a practical test at which point Keitaro made his escape down one of the hidden passages.

"I have my ways." He told her.

"You sure do." She grinned as she laid back down with a yawn. "How much longer can we stay here?"

Glancing at the clock on the night stand he said "We've still got a while if you want to get some rest."

Nuzzling into his chest she closed her eyes with a small smile. "Thanks Onii-chan." As his lover fell asleep on his chest Keitaro pulled the covers over them and ran his fingers through her hair with a soft smile.

* * *

Slowly waking up, Kanako was greeted by the softly smiling face of her lover. "Hey Kei-kun." She smiled. As she stretched out she discovered that Keitaro had rolled them onto their side and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was still inside her. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long." He replied.

"How long do we have left?"

"About half an hour. We should get cleaned up and dressed soon." He told her.

"Do we have to?" she pouted sweetly.

"Afraid so, we only have enough money for the hour. So unless you want to call one of the Nee-sans to bring us money we have to leave soon."

"I guess you're right." She sighed and kissed his chest. "Who knew that having a sex life was so expensive?"

"Worth every Yen, though." Keitaro smiled.

Kanako giggled. "You know just what to say to a girl don't you?" she kissed him.

"I try." he earned another giggle as he gently stroked down her side. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore but very happy." Kanako smiled as she lifted herself off of him.

"Good." He rested his forehead against hers. "Hey, was it really alright for me to..." he trailed off as he stroked her stomach.

"A bit after we got together, Aunty took me to the doctors to get birth control, so you don't have to worry about that." She smiled as she lightly kissed his hand.

"OK." He leaned in to kiss her nose.

Giggling, she gently ran her finger over his chest. "So, Kei-kun... do you want to take a shower with me?" she gave him a sultry smile.

"I'd love to Nako-chan." He kissed her and then picked her up bridal style, making her squeal with laughter. Wrapping her arms around his neck Kanako kissed his cheek as he brought them to the bathroom. Putting her down, Keitaro gave her a kiss before turning around to start the shower. Kanako pressed her body against his back and reached around to stroke him.

"We don't have time for that, Nako-chan." Keitaro smiled as he turned to wrap his arms around his waist.

Kanako pouted as she kiss his chest. "Are you sure?" she slowly licked her lips.

"Unfortunately yes." He ran his hands down her back to grope her behind.

Kanako sighed and leaned against him. "OK, let's get cleaned up then." She took his hand and lead him into the warm water. As the warm liquid cascaded down onto them Keitaro slipped his arms around her hips to stroke her stomach and pull her backward into his embrace. Grabbing the complementary body wash Kanako poured some into her lovers hands and sighed in relaxation as he rubbed the soap into her belly. Keitaro brushed her hair to the side with his chin before kissing her neck while his hands lathered up her body, bringing the soft foam up to cup her breasts and gently tweak her nipples. Kanako moaned and turned her head to catch his lips. As they kissed, one of Keitaro's hands drifted down to massage bubbles into her sparse patch of pubic hair before reaching lower and gently stroking her.

Kanako broke the kiss and turned around. Smiling she wrapped her arms around neck and pressed her chest against his. "I think I understand why people like to take showers." She rubbed her breasts against him, transferring the foam to his chest. Running her hands down his chest until she reached his groin where she gave him two slow and soapy strokes.

"I think it has something to do with _who_ you take the shower with." Keitaro grinned as he leaned down and kissed her neck while he took one breast in his hand and let the other slowly trial down to squeeze her toned rear. "Though this soap is an added plus."

"And do you like having a shower with me?" Kanako asked with a moan.

"Defiantly." He said as he lightly bit her neck.

"Then we'll have to do this more often" she breathed.

"Might be a bit expensive if we have to come here to do that." He grunted as Kanako squeezed him back.

"And they say romance is dead." She giggled.

"Hey!" Keitaro protested giving her butt a pinch making her jump into his arms. "What I meant was installing a shower back home. It would be more private than the hotsprings."

"Just as long as you put a proper lock on the door unlike the one in the private bathtub. I don't want Sarah-chan joining us like she usually does when we want to be alone." Kanako frowned as she rested her head on his chest. The young American always seemed to know when they were in the barrel and would barge in wearing only a short robe which she would soon shed and join. The worst part was that she would insist on washing Keitaro and that he wash her back all the while grinning smugly at Kanako.

"You two should try to get along with each other." Keitaro said as he ran his fingers through her hair..

"Maybe if she would keep her hands off you we would get along better." Kanako huffed and pressed her body closer to his in an attempt to put the large chested blond out of his mind

Keitaro just smiled and inhaled deeply into her hair. "We should finish up soon."

"Do we have to?" she kissed his chest.

"Unless you have a way of paying for another hour we have to." He kissed the top of her hair.

"OK." She sighed. "But you have to do something about all this soap." She smiled.

"I'll see what I can do." He grinned. Turning her to face the stream of water Keitaro caressed her body, running his fingertips along her chest, helping the water wash away the foam. Holding her close to him, Keitaro paid particular attention to her breasts, gently fondling them and rolling her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

"mmmm Kei-kun I think you got all the soap off them. There's plenty of other places that you can wash." She smiled back at him. Nodding his head he reluctantly let go of her chest, sliding his hands down the taut skin of her stomach his finger circled her navel as he kissed the nape of her neck. As Kanako moaned her approval Keitaro lowered his hand to her pubic hair wiping away the soap before moving even lower to softly stroke her entrance. "I thought you said we didn't have time for this?" she smirked.

"We don't." He sighed. Turning around Kanako grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

"We'll just have to continue this later." She smiled as she started to clean the foam from his body.

"Promise?" Keitaro asked huskily as she cleaned a specific part of him.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed his neck.

"OK then." He said grudgingly as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower followed by Kanako. Grabbing a large towel each they dried each other, enjoying every moment of their closeness. With his arm wrapped tightly around Kanako's waist he brought her back into the bedroom where their clothes were still strewn over the floor. Separating with a kiss Keitaro moved to pick up his boxers while Kanako climbed onto the bed to retrieve her camisole. Pulling on his boxers his girlfriend cooed "Kei-kun?" Turning round her stared at the woman on the bed.

With her back against the headboard, one knee bent while the other straight, Kanako smiled at her boyfriend. "Can you help me get dressed?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure" he said mesmerised by her beauty. Climbing onto the bed he crawled up to her and kissed her softly. "What first?" he asked.

"I think you should start with my panties." She suggested.

"Do you have to where those? You look a lot better without them." He leered at her as he gently stroked her stomach.

"Of course I do." She grinned. "What if on the way home some pervert tries to grope me. Like this," she pulled his hand down to cover her mound, "Or like this." She grabbed his other hand an rested it on her rear.

"And what if I wanted to grope you on the way home?" he grinned as he stared to move his hands back and forth.

"Like I said, what if some pervert tries to grope me?" she moaned with a smile.

"Hey!" he pinched her behind and pulled her on top of him making her laugh.

"We don't have time for this remember?" Kanako said as he started to kiss down her neck.

"I wish you'd stop reminding me." He sighed. "So is that a Yes or a No to the panties?"

"Yes !" she giggled.

Pouting playfully Keitaro ran his hand down her body before going to retrieve the panties that he had thrown to the floor. Finding the small article of clothing he turned back to see Kanako smiling at him. As he approached the bed Kanako lifted a leg and waved it at him. Taking the proffered foot he gently kissed her ankle before slipping the underwear over her foot. Kanako smiled and lifted the other to receive the same attention. Pulling the garment up Keitaro softly kissed her smooth legs, alternating between the right and the left until he reached the fork of her legs. Raising her hips, Kanako allowed him to pull the panties up and over her sex. Once they were in place, Keitaro kissed the centre of the material making her groan. Sliding up her body, covering her with kisses, he arrived at her lips and smiled. "What next?"

Kissing him again she said "The camisole please Kei-kun." Grabbing the thin material Keitaro slipped behind her. Gently taking a hold of her pale arm he pulled it through the thin strap, kissing her shoulder then repeating for the other side. Slipping his hands underneath the camisole, he cupped her small breasts and lightly bit her neck. As she leaned back into his arms, Keitaro abandoned her chest and slowly did up the buttons. "Now what?" he asked kissing the soft spot behind her ear.

"My blouse." She murmured. Kissing her jaw, he left her and picked up her blouse. Straddling her legs he slipped her arms through the sleeves. As he did up the buttons he kissed the exposed skin, then through her camisole and finally her skin as he reached the top button and the hollow of her throat. "Next?"

"M-My skirt." She groaned. Finding her short skirt her slid it up her legs kissing them as her went. As he slipped the skirt over his waist Keitaro found that his face was in front of her panty covered mound and his head under her skirt. Smiling he gently kissed her core, making her groan and spread her legs wider. Lifting his head her skirt fell back into place and Keitaro grinned at her blushing face.

"All done, Nako-chan." He kissed her forehead.

"You're dressing me every day from now on." She panted making him laugh.

"I'd love too, Nako-chan." He kissed her lips. Kanako just closed her eyes and sighed happily. Shaking his head Keitaro stood up and quickly put on his clothes, knowing that they didn't have much time left. As he finished doing up his shirt, he turned to find Kanako grinning at him.

"What's that look for?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Just thinking what a cute butt you have." She leered at him. Letting out a laugh he leant down and kissed her. "mmmm, how long have we got left?" she asked between kisses.

Sparing a glance at the clock he told her. "Only five minutes."

"Well it would be a shame to waste them wouldn't it?" she smiled at him. "What could we do for five minutes?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." He returned her smile and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Love you Kanako-chan."

"Love you too Onii-chan" she smiled gently at him before pulling him back into a kiss.

* * *

Having left the hotel with just enough time left to avoid getting charged for another hour, they made their way to the tram station with Kanako tucked tightly under his arm. Boarding the first tram back home the two lovers moved towards the corner of the nearly empty tram. Keitaro wrapped his arms around Kanakos slim waist, pulling her slim body close to his. Leaning down he gently kissed her lips. "Love you Nako-chan." He told her softly.

Pressing her hands against his chest she smiled happily as she placed soft kisses on his neck. "Love you too Kei-kun."

"You're so beautiful." He smiled as his hands rested on the small of her back while she wrapped her arms around the back of his head.

"You're not so bad yourself." She grinned and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Keitaro reciprocated eagerly. So infatuated with each other they almost missed their station. Barely making it through the closing doors, they slowly walked back to the Hinata hand in hand. Reaching the stone staircase, he let go of his girlfriends hand and transferred it to her hip, pulling her to his side. Arriving at the top, they stop just before they walked through the door.

"Nako-chan, thanks for today. I'm glad we managed to be alone for once."

"Me too, Kei-kun." She gave him a chaste kiss. "I'm just glad that the Nee-sans didn't find out. We'd never hear the end of it." She giggled.

Nodding his head in agreement they opened the door.

-BANG-

Streamers and confetti fell all around and a banner unfurled with the word _'Congratulations!' _printed on it. Below the sign stood all their family each with a drink of sake grinning at them with party poppers.

"Congratulations!" everyone cheered as more confetti and streamers were released from the party poppers.

"W-what's going on?" Keitaro cried.

"It's a congratulations party!" Kitsune cheered.

"Congratulations for what!" Kanako asked though in the pit of her stomach she already knew.

"For finally consummating your relationship." Tsuruko smiled as she shared a drink with Haruka.

Both Keitaro and Kanakos faces alternated between turning ghostly pale and bright red. "H-how did you know!" Keitaro yelled.

"Fu Fu Fu, silly Kei-kun. You know you can't keep anything from us!" Su grinned.

"Anyway, that's not important. What is, however, is that you tell us all the details!"Kitsune cackled.

"You can't be serious!" Kanako said.

"Of course I am! I need a good sex scene for my book!"she grinned pulling out her notebook. "And we all want to know what went on, right Sarah-chan?"

The young blond was glaring at Kanako with her arms folded. "Yes, I would _love _to know what the two of them got up too."

A drunken Shinobu let out a mournful cry as Mutsumi comforted her. "I can't believe their five years younger than me and they had sex before me." She sobbed as tears waterfalled down her cheeks.

"There, there Shinobu-chan. I'm sure Kei-kun will have sex with you if you ask nicely." Mutsumi reassured the young woman in her own strange way.

"You're right!" Shinobu brightened up immediately. "Kei-kun, have sex with me!" she demanded after downing another saucer of sake.

"Us too if you're offering Kei-kun!" Naru giggled as she and Motoko worked their way through their third bottle.

"I like the sound of that!" Amalla agreed as she stood up and started to remove her skimpy purple top.

Keitaro and Kanako just stood there with their mouths open, their faces settling on being pale. They turned to look at each other and by unspoken consent ran past everyone and out the back door.

"After them!" Kitsune yelled as everyone followed them out the door.

* * *

Running through the forest behind Hinata Sou, Keitaro and Kanako slid down the bank of the stream that courses through the forest with their strange family followed close behind. Splashing through the shallow water Keitaro turned to look at Kanako. When she notice she was being watched she turned to look at him. Smiling at each other they both burst out laughing. Grabbing each other's hand, they squeeze tightly.

"Love you Nako-chan." He smiled at her.

"Love you too Kei-kun." she smiled back, her voice full of love as they started to run faster to escape.

"Come back here!" everyone from the main group called after them.

Keitaro and Kanako just burst out laughing again as they ignored the pleas of their family and continued to run away into the setting sun.

**The End...  
For Now**

* * *

Well it's been a hell of a ride but now it's finally at an end and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. For all of you who are wondering this is hopefully not the last we will see of Kid Keitaro. I have two planed fics based off of Kid Keitaro (See profile for details)which I am hoping to write but I will probably work on my other fics before them Also please vote for what i should call the spin off.

Other Things

Kei/Kana pairing- I think that at the point she was introduced it was obvious that if there was a pairing then it would have to be with her. The reason... well I guess it's because she's my favourite LH girl.

2. Why they acted the way they did.

For those of you wondering why they acted the way they did the short answer is 8 years is a long time. The long answer:

Keitaro- If You're wondering why he seemed so violent there is a simple explanation. Back in the orphanage the only way Keitaro could protect those that he cared about was to take their place but now after being trained by Haruka and the Aoyamas he is able to stop anyone being a threat (Or just plain rude) to those he loved. At heart he's still the same gentle Keitaro that first arrived at the Hinata except instead of jumping in front of cars he's punching the cars out the way.

Kanako- Well not much has changed. She's madly in love with Keitaro and still gets jealous when other girls fawn over him so not much difference between the original Kanako and this one. The only difference between 16 and 8 year old Kanako is that she is more confident.

Shinobu- well the simple explanation is that she can't handle her drink, coupled with the fact that she has always been a little insecure about her body compared to the others at the Hinata.

Mutsumi- Mutsumi acted the way she did because, well she's Mutsumi. She's always been a little off but always had best intentions.

Naru and Motoko- like Shinobu they get drunk easily and act that way because they hand their inhibitionslowered.

Kitsune- In the anime and manga she loved nothing more than teasing her friends and flirt with Keitaro. Kanako and Keitaro are like her little brother and sister and that would in no way restrain her, if anything it would encourage her.

Amalla and Su- Well both have never hidden the fact that they love Keitaro and are not shy about showing their affection for him and even though Amalla is married Keitaro is almost a mirror image.

Tsuruko- Well she adored Keitaro since he was a little boy and her personality is very similar to Amalla and Kitsune so she likes to tease him as much as anyone else.

Haruka- She's probably the least change. She still loves her niece and nephew and wants what is best for them. The only real difference is that she stopped smoking and that she no longer wants Keitaro to call her aunty.

Sarah- is probably the most changed. She obviously has a thing for Keitaro and a rivalry with Kanako which will be explained in the spin off (Fingers crossed).

Haitani and Shirai- well they were perverts at 21 and were drooling over the Hinata girls as long as they had known them so I don't think there would be much difference when they are 16.

I'd like to say thank you to MotorMaster, Thowell3 and Josunurashima for pre-reading this final chapter and to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me throughout writing this fic.

* * *

Reviews

Thank you to every who has reviewed and spurred me onwards to complete this fic:

JW - About Keitaro being smart. Naru wasn't overly strict with him just really supportive. my reasoning is this: in the canon Keitaro only studied by himself or possibly with his two friends (who are probably just as stupid as he was) and so failed twice before coming to Hinata sou but became better once he started to study with Naru (If I remember correctly he failed the third time because he was daydreaming.) and finally got in when Mutsumi was there with them. Now in my story we have a Keitaro who isn't daydreaming about his promise girl all the time so he actually studies and a Naru that is willing to help him rather than barely tolerating his presence so he can freely ask for help and tutelage with out fear of being yelled at.

* * *

Well there's nothing left to say except thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed Kid-Keitaro and hope you read my other stories.

_Rincewind1990 _


End file.
